Copy Room
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. A veces las palabras que decimos sin pensar son en realidad la verdad dicha en voz alta. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien te escucha y decide darte lo que querías secretamente sin saberlo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—Así que le dije que se largara. ¿Quién demonios piensa que es?

Sonreí sobre la mesa ante la indignidad de mi amiga.

—Creo que pensó que era tu novio, Rose.

Rose bufó.

—Yo no tengo novios, Bella. Le dije eso. ¿Crees que me voy a atar a un solo hombre?

Sacudí la cabeza. Yo me ataría, si se diera la oportunidad. Si yo me pareciera a Rose supongo que sería divertido poder probar las aguas. Pero no me parecía a ella, de hecho no había nada remotamente similar entre nosotras. Ella era alta, rubia, preciosa y con mucha confianza. Yo era exactamente lo opuesto: pequeña, cabello y ojos oscuros; era simple y bastante tímida. Ella era como un brillante rayo de luz entrando en la habitación y yo era una sombra.

—¿Qué, o debería decir, _quién_ sigue?

—Voy a tomarme un descanso. No saldré con nadie por un par de semanas.

Era mi turno de bufar.

—¿Un par de semanas? Vaya, Rose, ¿crees que puedes aguantar tanto? ¿Qué harás; unirte a convento? ¿Abastecerte de Duracell?

—El sarcasmo no te queda, Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No he tenido una cita en más de un año, Rose. Intenta imaginar eso.

Rose se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró mi mano.

—Luego del desastre con Riley, eso no me sorprende en absoluto, Bella. Pero necesitas salir de nuevo. Muéstrate.

—Sí, claro. No hay nada que mostrar, Rose. —Bajé la mirada a mi regazo y me encogí de hombros antes de mirarla de nuevo—. Soy simple. Invisible. Y es así cómo es para mí.

De repente, la cafetería parecía demasiado pequeña. Me paré abruptamente.

—Necesito regresar a mi escritorio. Te veré más tarde.

Salí de la cafetería rápidamente. Sabía que Rose simplemente olvidaría mi arranque, agarraría su teléfono y comenzaría a mandar mensajes a uno de sus hombres al azar. Miré a mi alrededor a las mesas de siempre mientras hacía mi apresurada partida. Los asistentes e internos estaban comiendo sus lonches en bolsas cafés mientras que muchos de los asociados comían de contenedores de comida; eran demasiado importantes para que los vieran comiendo un sándwich hecho en casa. Mi vista captó la mesa de la esquina que estaba al otro lado de donde Rose y yo nos sentábamos usualmente. Masen, Emmett y Jasper estaban, como siempre, juntos. Se estaban riendo sobre algo que Jasper tenía en su pantalla, Emmett se recargaba en su silla, carcajeándose ruidosamente mientras Masen sacudía la cabeza, su risa era más tranquila; tenía los dedos ocupados tecleando algo en su laptop, sin duda algo relacionado con el trabajo. Masen siempre estaba trabajando, incluso durante la comida. Emmett alzó su mano a modo de saludo y asentí en respuesta. Jasper estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose para notarme, pero Masen alzó la vista brevemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un segundo y me lanzó una sonrisa rápida antes de regresar a su pantalla, frunciendo el ceño con concentración. Noté un sándwich a medio comer a su lado y sonreí internamente. Demasiado ocupado para comer, sabía que regresaría pronto a su escritorio, todavía comiendo. Estaba segura de que estaba ocupado arreglando algún error o ayudando a alguien con un problema de computadoras. Él era brillante, sin duda el chico más inteligente en la oficina. Ya tenía un título en ciencias computacionales, y ahora estaba trabajando en una segunda titulación en negocios y marketing. Aunque teníamos un departamento de ingeniería, la mayoría de los empleados de nuestra sección, incluyendo a los gerentes, tendían recurrir a Masen por ayuda. Como dije, era brillante. E incluso más tímido que yo; y eso era decir algo.

Me senté en mi escritorio, agradecida porque la oficina estuviera vacía. Dejé caer pesadamente la cabeza entre mis manos. Sólo pensar en Riley era suficiente para arruinarme el día. Escuchar a Rose decir su nombre me molestaba; era lo suficientemente duro trabajar en la misma oficina que él y tener que lidiar con su presumido semblante en las raras ocasiones en que tenía que interactuar con él sin tener que escuchar su nombre en la comida, removiendo viejos recuerdos dolorosos.

Suspiré mirando a mi alrededor, una vez más cuestionándome si estaría mejor encontrar otro trabajo; un comienzo limpio sin desagradables ex novios al final del pasillo. Pero… amaba mi trabajo y a muchas de las personas aquí, y odiaba la idea de irme. La rama de la compañía en la que trabajaba se encargaba del marketing y las ventas de una gran mezcla de clientes, y la oficina era un zumbido constante de productividad. Nunca era aburrido y disfrutaba eso.

Enderecé mis hombros; suficiente de sentir lástima por mí misma. Me giré hacia la pila de trabajo en mi escritorio y me ocupé, ignorando el aumento de ruido cuando la oficina a mi alrededor se llenó de nuevo con asistentes y otros miembros del staff que regresaban de la comida. Fui bajando la pila de papeles que James me había dejado, sacudiendo la cabeza una vez más ante su insistencia en negarse a usar internet para enviar documentos. En lugar de eso, una gran parte de mi día, todos los días, lo pasaba fotocopiando sus memorándums, actualizaciones de proyectos y varias propuestas, y luego entregándolas. Tanto así que había una segunda copiadora que sólo yo usaba en el cuarto al final del pasillo. Era uno de los lujos tolerables cuando eras compañera de uno de los trabajadores más grandes y traías más ventas que cualquier otro miembro del equipo de administración.

Me agradaba James, a pesar de que era un gritón. Le gritaba a sus clientes, a su staff, incluso a su esposa, y antes de que yo empezara a trabajar aquí, él había pasado por cinco asistentes en menos de un año. Pero habíamos encajado luego de que le grité de regreso en el segundo día, y habíamos congeniado bien. Desde entonces yo era su mano derecha.

Suspirando, junté mi pila de copias y caminé por el pasillo. Encendí la copiadora y me senté, esperando que comenzaran a aparecer las pilas. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, señalando un nuevo mensaje. Lo saqué, frunciendo el ceño ante el número desconocido. Mis ojos se agrandaron al leer el mensaje.

 _ **No eres invisible.**_

 _ **Yo te veo.**_

 _ **Y creo que eres hermosa.**_

* * *

Y sí… empezamos con una nueva traducción. Espero que les guste.

Preguntas frecuentes:

Son 29 capítulos. Se actualizarán una vez a la semana. La historia es Edward y Bella. Tiene final feliz. Umm creo que eso es todo por ahora, si tienen alguna otra duda pueden preguntarme ya sea en los comentarios o por Facebook.

Me gustaría leer en los comentarios que impresión les da la historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Leí dos veces las líneas. Obviamente alguien le había mandado el mensaje a la persona equivocada. Intenté responder pero no pude hacerlo, el número me aparecía bloqueado. Me encogí de hombros con tristeza. Era extraño que hoy de entre todos los días me llegara ese mensaje, cuando acababa de decirle a Rose lo invisible que era. Sin duda alguien se había peleado con su novio y él la estaba consolando, pero accidentalmente tecleó los números incorrectos. Él lo descubriría cuando ella siguiera enojada después. Mientras tanto, _yo_ seguía siendo invisible. Miré la pantalla, mis dedos trazaron las palabras.

Desearía ser hermosa para alguien.

Recogí las copias y regresé a mi escritorio. Miré alrededor a las distintas personas que me rodeaban. Jasper estaba de pie hablando con Masen y ambos levantaron las manos reconociendo silenciosamente la sonrisa que lancé en su dirección. Sonreí un poco más cuando noté el sándwich que seguía sin ser comido en mano de Masen. Lo sabía.

La jefa de Masen, Alice, pasó junto a ellos y le indicó a Masen que debería acompañarla. Sonreí tristemente ante la mirada de anhelo en la cara de Jasper cuando los vio irse. Él estaba tan enamorado de ella y, en mi opinión, ella de él, pero ella se negaba a permitir que algo pasara entre ellos por su relación de trabajo. Sabía que Jasper esperaba que ella cambiara de parecer.

Emmett estaba en el escritorio de Rose, claramente todavía intentando ganársela. Estaba inclinado cerca de ella, sonriéndole, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella le estaba frunciendo el ceño y apartándole la mano. Me reí entre dientes por la repetición de sus interacciones de siempre. Otros asistentes estaban ocupados en las oficinas de sus jefes y el resto estaban en sus escritorios con internos trabajando en varios proyectos. La oficina entera vibraba.

Estaba agradecida por ver que mi exnovio, Riley, no estaba en su escritorio al final del pasillo. Afortunadamente su nuevo jefe lo mantenía tan ocupado que rara vez estaba aquí, lo cual me facilitaba las cosas. Lo evadía ante todo costo, pero me aseguraba de ser siempre profesional si tenía que lidiar con él. Nunca le daba razones para quejarse de mí en ese aspecto, él solo encontraba razones más que suficientes para culparme.

Por suerte, mi trabajo me mantuvo ocupada y la tarde pasó volando. Apenas había terminado de añadirle los últimos documentos a la presentación de James cuando Rose se sentó en la esquina de mi escritorio.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Lamento lo de antes, Bella. No quería molestarte. —Me miró, obviamente preocupada de que estuviera enojada con ella.

Sonriendo, le palmeé la mano.

—No estoy molesta, Rose. Es lo que es y tú eres hermosa. Yo soy lo que soy, lo cual no es hermosa. No te preocupes por eso.

—En serio no piensas eso, ¿verdad?

Sonreí tristemente.

—Tengo un espejo, Rose. No soy tú.

—Eres muy bonita, Bella. Sólo necesitas enseñarlo más.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Esa eres tú, Rose. Te sientes cómoda enseñándote, yo no. Prefiero estar al fondo.

—Bella…

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo déjalo así, Rose. ¿Por favor? Tú vives como quieras y déjame a mí vivir como quiero.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema, Bella. No creo que estés viviendo.

Suspiré.

—Está bien, Rose. Por favor.

— _Bien_ —bufó—. Por ahora.

Pausé cuando una idea se me ocurrió.

—No me mandaste un mensaje para intentar animarme, ¿o sí?

Frunció el ceño.

—No. ¿Por qué?

Me reí.

—Por nada. Hace rato recibí un mensaje raro que obviamente era para alguien más.

—¿Qué decía?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada en realidad… no es importante.

 _Y no era para mí._

Ella se paró.

—Bien. ¿Unos tragos luego del trabajo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Iré al gimnasio y luego a casa. Tal vez mañana.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Dices eso siempre. Nunca conocerás a nadie en casa, Bella. O en un gimnasio "sólo para mujeres". ¿Cómo es que volverás a estar en una relación si no sales?

Suspiré suavemente.

—No estoy buscando una relación, Rose. Creo que no la buscaré durante un largo tiempo.

Me miró sin hablar.

—Estaré en O'Donnell's si cambias de parecer.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches.

La miré irse con un poco de alivio. Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero a veces ella no lo entendía. Éramos dos personas muy diferentes. Nos llevábamos bien en el trabajo pero, aunque ella siempre andaba tras de mí para hacerlo, pocas veces nos veíamos fuera de la oficina. En las raras ocasiones en que me sacaba, yo terminaba yéndome después de poco tiempo luego de encontrarme con ella en uno de sus bares favoritos, Rose estando ocupada en otras cosas.

La oficina comenzó a vaciarse y decidí que era hora de irme. Me incliné para apagar mi lámpara de escritorio y me sorprendí al escuchar mi celular vibrar con otro mensaje.

Lo agarré y me detuve, mis ojos se agrandaron cuando leí las palabras en la pantalla.

 _ **No fue un error.**_

 _ **Me refería a ti, Bella.**_

 _ **Eres hermosa.**_

* * *

Aww… segunda mención de nuestro mensajero misterioso.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También por recibir con brazos abiertos esta traducción. Edward's Eternal es una de mis autoras favoritas, todas sus historias son una maravilla.

En respuesta a algunas preguntas que vi que se repitieron varias veces en los reviews: los días de actualización serán los jueves y sí, la mayoría de los capítulos son así de cortitos. Igual más tarde contestaré cada review de manera personal, por si me salte alguna otra pregunta importante

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre, me encantaría leer lo que piensan.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Rose se sentó frente a mí mientras yo leía en silencio, agachada en mi silla, durante la comida al día siguiente.

—Bien, me rindo con esto de no salir.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Vaya, eso duró todo un día. Buen trabajo.

Me rodó los ojos.

—Cállate. Conocí un chico genial anoche.

—Siempre son geniales al principio para ti, Rose.

—Cierto. Pero éste es diferente.

—Entonces te deseo suerte.

—Él tiene un amigo…

Me enderecé, negando con la cabeza.

—No, Rose. Absolutamente no.

—Bella.

—Dije que no. —Mi voz le rogaba porque lo dejara ir.

Se inclinó hacia enfrente.

—¿Cómo rayos vas a superarlo si no intentas salir?

Rodé los ojos.

—Ya lo superé, Rose. No me quiero involucrar con nadie por ahora.

—Necesitas tener sexo. —La voz de Rose sonó seca y pareció llenar la habitación.

—¡Rose! —Mis ojos volaron a mi alrededor, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarnos atención a Rose y a mí en nuestra esquina de siempre. Al otro lado, Masen y Jasper estaban ocupados argumentando algo entre ellos, con Emmett sentado a su lado, riéndose de lo que fuese que ellos estaban discutiendo tan acaloradamente. Las otras mesas estaban llenas con gente que reía y hablaba, tecleando en sus computadoras, comiendo sus almuerzos, demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención a mi vergüenza.

Me giré hacia Rose con enojo.

—No necesito un novio para tener sexo —siseé.

Alzó las cejas.

—¿Estamos hablando de amor propio o estás pensando en usar un servicio de acompañantes, Bella?

Me incliné hacia enfrente, fulminándola con la mirada y manteniendo mi voz baja.

—Tal vez eso es lo que quiero, Rose. Sexo sin compromisos. Tal vez sexo con un extraño. —Me recargué de nuevo en mi silla, disfrutando la mirada de sorpresa en su cara—. Sí —musité—. Sexo caliente, rápido y duro con un extraño. En algún lugar oscuro. Sin nombres. Sin compromiso. Sólo… —bajé más la voz—. Una _follada_. Sucia. Caliente.

Me miró boquiabierta. La miré con altanería. Finalmente una sonrisa partió su cara.

—Estás llena de mierda.

Bajé la cabeza para esconder mi propia sonrisa. Alcé la vista, manteniendo la cara inexpresiva.

—No. Es en serio. Sólo necesito encontrar a alguien dispuesto a darme lo que quiero. —Me paré—. Te haré saber cómo me va.

—¡Hazlo! —me gritó.

Me reí entre dientes al sentarme en mi escritorio. Mi celular vibró.

 _ **Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Bella.**_

*()*

Rodé los ojos. Definitivamente Rose se estaba metiendo conmigo. Ella amaba las bromas prácticas y estos mensajes tenían su firma en ellos. Obviamente pensaba que estaba siendo divertida.

—¡Bella! —ladró James detrás de mí y bajé mi celular. Me encargaría más tarde de ella.

Veinte minutos después estaba de regreso en mi escritorio, maldiciendo la existencia de la persona que, en cierto momento, había hackeado la computadora de James y había robado sus documentos, condenándome para siempre a la copiadora. Sin importar qué tanto alguien intentara convencerlo de que la seguridad había cambiado, de que las _computadoras_ habían cambiado, él se negaba a creernos. Me senté y miré las notas que necesitaba transcribir antes de comenzar dicho copiado.

—Hola Bella —habló una voz queda y nerviosa junto a mí.

Alcé la vista sonriendo.

—Hola Masen. ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien. ¿A ti?

Gemí suavemente, indicando la pila de notas garabateadas frente a mí.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Quieres que intente hablar con él de nuevo?

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré frustrada. Masen ya lo había intentado en numerosas ocasiones.

—No. No cambiará, pero gracias. —Lo miré—. ¿Ya vas de salida?

Asintió, subiéndose los lentes por la nariz y apartando la vista tímidamente mientras se pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello.

—Sí, tengo unos recados de Alice.

—Yo estaré en la sala de copiado.

Se rio suavemente.

—Tu segunda oficina. ¿Quieres algo mientras estoy afuera? ¿Un café o algo?

—No, pero gracias.

Me sonrió de nuevo y se acercó, dejando un par de dulces en mi escritorio. Pude oler su cálida esencia cuando se inclinó. Siempre olía a sol. Me guiñó y se dio la vuelta, apresurándose por el pasillo. Miré su alta figura desaparecer por la esquina, sin duda dirigiéndose a las escaleras de enfrente.

Masen llevaba aquí más tiempo que yo y siempre había sido igual. Callado, amistoso, atento e incluso más reservado que yo. Mi primera semana se esforzó mucho por ser amable conmigo y yo había apreciado su esfuerzo, reconociendo lo tímido que era con la gente. Cuando Riley había terminado conmigo, Masen me había apoyado en silencio desde lejos, trayéndome café, compartiendo sus dulces y ofreciendo una sonrisa amistosa, mientras que los otros simplemente me ignoraron o me dejaron sola. Siempre parecía saber cuándo yo estaba teniendo un mal día y me ofrecía su apoyo en su manera gentil y callada. Él les agradaba a todos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía solo. Escuché rumores sobre una novia de mucho tiempo y también sabía que tenía una abuela a la que cuidaba. Sacudí la cabeza. Olvidé preguntarle cómo estaba ella. Tendría que hacerlo más tarde.

Terminé el reporte, lo imprimí y se lo llevé a James para que lo aprobara. Me regresó los documentos que yo había hecho antes y caminé por el pasillo para comenzar mi rutina de siempre.

Estaba tecleando mi contraseña cuando escuché un suave ruido raro detrás de mí. Me giré, pero no había nada ahí. Me encogí de hombros; el edificio era viejo y a veces hacía ruidos extraños. Pero, al presionar el botón de encendido, la habitación de repente se quedó a oscuras.

Por un segundo me quedé inmóvil, confundida. La copiadora seguía funcionando, ¿cómo es que se habían apagado las luces? Un ruido detrás de mí me asustó, pero antes de poder moverme un par de manos me agarraron la cintura.

Jadeé cuando las manos me jalaron hacia atrás y sentí los duros planos de un pecho bien definido presionarse contra mi espalda. Un cálido aliento sopló por mi mejilla cuando una voz queda y ronca susurró en mi oído.

—¿Es esto lo que querías?

—¿Qué? —susurré, un estremecimiento pasó a través de mí—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué… qué quieres?

La voz se rio, un sonido profundo y retumbante.

—Sin nombres, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que un extraño…

Un pequeño gemido escapó de mi garganta. Alguien _había_ escuchado las tontas palabras que le había dicho a Rose.

Unos labios cálidos rozaron mi cuello.

—Sabes lo que quiero. Sé lo que quieres. Dime, _Isabella_ —exigió la voz suavemente—. ¿La habitación es lo suficientemente oscura?

—¿S… suficientemente oscura?

Una lengua cálida y mojada trazó mi lóbulo. Otra profunda risa sonó en mi oído, me estremecí y sentí que las manos en mi cintura se apretaban.

—¿Lo suficientemente oscura para follarte?

* * *

Bien, voy a hacer un pequeño comentario respecto a la historia que la misma autora hizo en su momento y me parece adecuado para evitarnos dramas. Estoy consciente de que la posibilidad de que esto pase en la vida real es la misma de que un vampiro y un hombre lobo se enamoren de mí. Hay que tener en mente que esto es _ficción_ , en la ficción todo se vale, ¿no? Para eso existe. Así que recuerden eso cuando las cosas se pongan un tanto "absurdas". Ahora, habiendo dicho eso, ¿qué les pareció ese final? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Cuáles son sus teorías? ¡Quiero leerlas, chicas!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el siguiente jueves ;)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Jadeé, mi cuerpo temblaba. Parte de mí sabía que necesitaba gritar, levantar mi pie, pisar el empeine de este hombre y correr. Y aun así no lo hice. En lugar de eso, me recargué en su pecho, encontrándolo extrañamente cómodo.

—¿Quieres esto, _Isabella_? —Gemí cuando la profunda voz murmuró en mi oído, causando que un estremecimiento bajara por mi espalda ante el uso de mi nombre completo. Sonaba tan _sexy_ viniendo de su voz queda y ronca—. ¿Sexo _caliente_ , rápido y duro? ¿O sólo intentabas causar una reacción en tu amiga?

 _Por supuesto que sólo intentaba eso_ , gritó mi mente. _No lo decía en serio._

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo traidor y mi boca tenían otras ideas.

—No… no sé —susurré.

—Rara vez dices cosas que no sientes, Isabella. Sé eso de ti.

Sus grades manos se apretaron brevemente antes de trazar lentos círculos en mis costados. Mi aliento se me atoró en la garganta al sentirlo que subía, rozando gentilmente sobre el bulto de mis pechos. Su lengua trazó un camino de arriba abajo por mi garganta, luego sus labios encontraron la base de mi cuello, tentando y lamiendo, mandando pequeñas ondas por mi sistema.

—Necesito que decidas, Isabella. Necesitas desear esto… tanto como yo. Porque lo deseo. _Te deseo a ti_.

Otro pequeño gemido escapó de mi garganta.

Se rio suavemente.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte a decidir.

De repente, me giró y su boca cubrió la mía. Su lengua presionó para entrar y su sabor; café, menta y el toque de algo dulce, explotó en mi boca, mientras su aroma, oscuro y condimentado, me envolvía. Me sostuvo fuertemente contra él con un brazo, la otra mano enterrada en mi cabello mientras ladeaba mi cabeza y movía su lengua contra la mía, controlándome totalmente. Podía sentir su erección presionada entre nosotros mientras me besaba y mordía mis labios, su lengua ofrecía dulces lamidas de alivio para sus punzantes mordidas. Vino hacia mí una y otra vez hasta que, finalmente, yo quedé temblando y jadeando, sosteniéndome de sus hombros como si mi vida dependiera de ello a causa del abrasador fuego que había construido dentro de mí. Se apartó y me giró de nuevo, sus brazos rodeándome, sosteniéndome fuertemente contra su pecho, su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de sus cálidos jadeos contra mi piel.

El sonido de nuestros jadeos llenaba la habitación. Se apartó e inmediatamente tuve una sensación de pérdida cuando se rompió nuestro contacto.

—Tienes que decidir, Isabella. Quiero darte lo que deseas, pero tienes que quererlo de verdad. Tengo que escuchar que lo deseas. —Su voz sonaba ronca y podía sentir su necesidad, incluso cuando él se apartó de mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurré—. ¿Cómo pudiste escucharme?

Nunca llegó la respuesta. Se escuchó otro sonido suave y de repente la habitación estaba llena de luz. Me giré para encontrar el lugar vacío. Corrí a la puerta y la abrí hacia el pasillo desocupado. Tropecé de regreso a la sala y miré en blanco la copiadora que seguía trabajando.

Sacudí la cabeza, mis dedos se posaron sobre mis hinchados labios que seguían cosquilleando por su posesividad, el único signo seguro de que lo que había pasado era real y no un fragmento de mi vívida imaginación. La copiadora se detuvo y agarré mi pila de papeles, luego me dirigí a mi escritorio con las piernas temblorosas.

Me dejé caer y miré a mí alrededor. ¿Estaba esa voz aquí? ¿Estaba sentada en esta oficina la persona que había causado que mi cuerpo ardiera con un deseo que nunca antes había experimentado? Nadie parecía diferente. No había mejillas sonrojadas o pechos agitados. El elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron, Masen entró a la oficina, sus manos llenas de bolsas mientras caminaba, asintiendo brevemente pero sin detenerse al dirigirse a la oficina de Alice. Todos parecían normales.

Suspiré profundamente al dejar caer la cabeza en mis manos. Estaba tan confundida.

También increíblemente excitada.

—¿Bella?

Alcé la vista con cansancio.

—Hola, Rose.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves… acalorada.

—Sí… estoy bien. La sala de copiado estaba… caliente.

Me miró de manera extraña.

—Bien.

Me paré y fui al baño, mirándome en el espejo. Mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes me regresaban la mirada, mis labios estaban rosas y cálidos bajo mis dedos.

Mi celular vibró.

 _ **Puedo hacer que la sala sea más caliente. Quiero ponerte más caliente.**_

 _ **Escucho todo lo que dices, incluso las cosas que no dices. Y te veo. Realmente te veo.**_

 _ **Esa es la diferencia, Isabella. Tú miras y nunca ves lo que está frente a ti.**_

 _ **Te esperaré.**_

* * *

¡Capítulo de regalo! No pude negarme a subirles un capítulo extra luego de la forma en que terminó el anterior, no soy tan malvada… a veces.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el jueves ;)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche despierta, girando y moviéndome, mi mente hecha un caos. Finalmente me rendí y aparté las cobijas, caminando descalza hacia la cocina para preparar café. Me quedé parada viendo hacia la ventana mientras bebía la caliente bebida tranquilizadora.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ayer? ¿Quién era esa chica que había dejado que un extraño la tocara tan íntimamente en la sala de copiado? Sacudí la cabeza sorprendida. Esa no era yo.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué no lo detuviste?_ Susurró mi mente.

Suspiré al pensar en ello. El cómo se sentían sus manos en mi cuerpo. La forma en que su boca se movía y dominaba la mía. El deseo que había despertado dentro de mí.

Me gustó. Mucho.

Y se sentía extrañamente correcto. Su toque no se había sentido… mal; sentí como si sus manos pertenecieran en mí.

—Oh Dios mío, Swan, baja de tu nube —gemí en voz alta.

Enderecé mis hombros. Hoy descubriría quién era y le dejaría las cosas claras. No se volvería a acercar a mí. Asentí. Eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Mis dedos tocaron mis labios cuando una extraña sensación pasó a través de mí. Ya lo extrañaban.

*()*

—¡Swan! —ladró James.

Gemí. Llevaba todo el día de mal humor, hablándome mal y presionándome. Nada le complacía y yo no había dejado mi escritorio para nada por sus constantes actualizaciones y correcciones en su última propuesta.

Entre mi edición furiosa mantuve los ojos bien abiertos para ver si alguien me miraba. Igual que ayer, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Los asistentes e internos estaban moviéndose de aquí a allá, hablando, trabajando. Jasper y Emmett estaban recargados en su lado de la oficina, y el escritorio de Masen estaba vacío ya que tenía clases los miércoles. Existía la posibilidad de que regresara más tarde, ya que muchas veces venía luego de salir de la escuela, pero por ahora estaba vacío. La puerta de Alice estaba cerrada, lo cual sin duda significaba que estaba en medio de uno de sus frenesís de diseño. Masen tendría las manos llenas si aparecía más tarde. Mientras tanto, yo tenía que lidiar con mi propio jefe malhumorado.

Me paré, suspirando, y fui a enfrentar a James.

—¿Sí, oh gruñón?

Me frunció el ceño.

—Muestra un poco de respeto.

Sonreí dulcemente.

—¿Sí, oh señor gruñón?

—Eso está mejor. —Me dio las últimas actualizaciones—. Esto está bien. Necesito cuarenta copias para mi reunión en la mañana.

Miré el reloj.

—Bien. Las tendré listas para las cinco.

—Bien —gruñó. Me giré para irme—. Bella. —Miré hacia atrás, alzando la ceja—. Buen trabajo. Como siempre. Te debo la comida.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, jefe, pero me debes más que eso.

Ladró una carcajada.

—Lo sé. Ve a sacar mis copias.

Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al pasillo, mirando discretamente a mí alrededor, pero nadie parecía estar prestándome atención. Cuando llegué a mi sala de copiado, encendí la luz y miré de nuevo a mí alrededor. Estaba vacío, el único sonido era el zumbido constante del aire en la esquina. Encendí la copiadora para que se calentara y metí los documentos en la bandeja. Había traído mi teléfono conmigo, planeaba jugar una partida de Words with Friends para ayudar a pasar el tiempo. Presioné "comenzar" y me giré para quedar de frente a la puerta. Si él venía en esta ocasión, lo vería antes de que tuviera oportunidad de apagar las luces y esconderse.

La copiadora zumbó y me quedé parada, esperando, pero la puerta no se abrió. La copiadora se detuvo y al bajar la vista vi que necesitaba papel. Le añadí más, cerrando la bandeja justo cuando las luces se apagaron. Jadeé suavemente cuando sentí su presencia.

—No me toques.

Su voz sonó queda, casi triste.

—Cambiaste de parecer.

—Sólo fueron palabras. No me follo a extraños en salas oscuras. Vete.

Se acercó más y pude sentir su calidez.

—¿Y si no fuera un extraño? —Sus dedos se movieron a lo largo de mi cuello, causando que un suave gimoteo escapara de mi garganta y de repente estaba presionado contra mí, su brazo envuelto en mi cintura. Su cálido aliento cosquilleó mi cuello al susurrar en voz baja contra mi piel—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que me vaya… Isabella?

—Sí. —Pero no sonó muy convincente, salió más como una pregunta; mi mano agarró su brazo cuando sus labios se movieron ligeramente sobre mi garganta.

—Lo haré si es lo que realmente quieres.

—Lo… quiero —susurré temblorosamente. Excepto que, de repente, no estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería, en absoluto.

—O… podría besarte de nuevo y podríamos discutir esa idea de irme más tarde. —Sus dientes tiraron de mi lóbulo, causando que otro estremecimiento pasara a través de mí.

Tragué profundamente, recordando su beso posesivo del día anterior y cómo es que me hizo sentir tan viva.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, _muchísimo_. De verdad me gustaría besarte de nuevo… —Sus labios se movieron sobre mi lóbulo, su lengua trazaba ligeramente la orilla—. ¿Te gustaría… _Isabella_ … que te besara de nuevo? —Su voz sonaba cálida y seductora en mi cabeza y, antes de darme cuenta, asentí, encontrándome una vez más siendo girada y presionada contra él mientras cubría mi boca con la suya. Al instante mis sentidos fueron abrumados por su sabor y aroma. Su lengua acarició y exploró, dominándome totalmente. Mis manos se aferraron a su suéter al recargarse en mí, inclinándome hacia atrás. Me sostuvo firmemente contra él, su boca no abandonó la mía mientras me convertía en una jadeante pila de necesidad.

Apartó sus labios, moviéndose a mi garganta, lamía y mordía la sensible piel mientras su mano se metía entre nosotros, desapareciendo en la cintura de mis medias y agarrándome fuertemente. Jadeé ante esa sensación de posesividad y él gruñó en mi cuello.

—Esto no se siente como si quisieras que me fuera —susurró siniestramente—. Esto se siente como si quisieras que _entrara_ … —Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, acariciándome suavemente, y agarré su suéter en puños más fuerte cuando la repentina necesidad de sentir _más_ fluyó a través de mí.

Sus labios estaban presionados en mi oído.

—Ábrete para mí, Isabella. Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Con un pequeño gemido hice exactamente lo que quería y sus dedos se deslizaron más dentro, encontrando ese lugar donde estaba adolorida por él. Su boca tapó la mía de nuevo y me perdí en un mundo donde no existía nada más que él. Su lengua y sus dedos; moviéndose, acariciando. Ambas reviviendo olvidadas sensaciones de placer. Arqueé la espalda para acercarme más a su toque, haciéndolo sonreír en mi boca.

—Eso es, nena, toma lo que necesites de mí. Déjame escucharte correrte por mí, Isabella. Déjame sentirlo en mi mano —exigió su voz mientras aceleraba su ritmo. Sus labios cubrieron los míos de nuevo cuando explotó una brillante mancha de color detrás de mis ojos fuertemente cerrados, gritando por el placer que me daba su mano.

Sus manos se hicieron más gentiles, se apartaron y luego se envolvieron a mí alrededor, enderezándonos a ambos. Me llevó de espaldas hacia la única silla en la sala, empujándome hacia el asiento. Sentí que se inclinó hacia enfrente, su mano acunó mi cara al besarme de nuevo, esta vez de manera suave, dulce, pero no menos posesiva.

—Eres hermosa —susurró en mis labios antes de pararse.

—No te vayas… —Levanté la mano en la oscuridad, buscando, mientras le rogaba en voz baja; sorprendida al escuchar mi propia voz sonando tan necesitada.

Su mano agarró la mía, besándola con suavidad.

—Pronto, Isabella.

Suspiré al pararme, sabiendo que él ya no estaba. Unos segundos después las luces se encendieron y miré a mi alrededor confundida. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Me paré inestable, cayendo en cuenta que no volví a encender la copiadora ni a inicializarla. Giré la mirada y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que en la mesa, junto a mi teléfono, estaba una botella de agua y una barra de granola. Justo entonces mi teléfono vibró.

 _ **No comiste hoy.**_

 _ **Necesito que te cuides.**_

Sonreí a la pantalla y sacudí la cabeza. Él me había estado viendo de nuevo. La parte lógica de mi ser sabía que eso debería molestarme, que debería sentirme cohibida, pero por alguna razón lo encontraba consolante.

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo. Jadeé en voz baja al leer el mensaje iluminado en la pantalla.

 _ **Estuviste perfecta cuando te corriste para mí.**_

 _ **No puedo esperar para enterrarme en**_ _ **ti**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Y no soy un extraño. Te conozco.**_

 _ **Es sólo que tú todavía no me has encontrado a**_ _ **mí**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Leí el mensaje de nuevo, mis mejillas ardían. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Él ni siquiera estaba en la sala, pero podía sentir su deseo.

Su deseo por mí.

Bebí el agua y me comí la barra de granola que me había dejado en la mesa; sonriendo maravillada ante el hecho que era de mis favoritas. Yo no era muy cercana a nadie aquí, excepto por Rose, e incluso dudaba que ella conociera mi barra de granola favorita. Usualmente ella estaba muy ocupada contándome de su vida amorosa y lo genial que le iba a ella para notar algo tan trivial como eso.

Pero de alguna manera _él_ lo sabía.

Para cuando terminé de sacar copias, ya me había calmado lo suficiente para entrar al baño y asegurarme de estar presentable antes de regresar a mi escritorio sin ser notada. Miré a mi alrededor furtivamente, pero ningún chico estaba usando suéter. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza. Le di sus copias a James y acordamos reunirnos a las 8:45 de la mañana para ir juntos a la reunión.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo llevar las copias por ti, James? Podemos encontrarnos allá.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Algún día te traeré al siglo veintiuno, jefe.

—No confíes en ello.

Riéndome agarré mi bolsa, me dirigí al elevador y presioné el botón. Las puertas se abrieron y Masen salió, casi tirándome a causa de su prisa.

—¡Mierda! Perdón, Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, se veía avergonzado mientras me estabilizaba, tirando su maletín en el proceso.

Le sonreí, notando su desaliñada apariencia. Como siempre, su camiseta estaba arrugada y su cabello por todos lados.

—Estoy bien, Masen. ¿Y tú?

Me sonrió tímidamente desde el piso, subiéndose los lentes por la nariz.

—Sí, sólo vengo tarde. Yo, ah, me entretuve en la escuela.

Agachándome, lo ayudé a recoger unas cuantas cosas tiradas, incluyendo un montón de sus amados dulces Werther's.

—En serio eres adicto a estas cosas, ¿no?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al extender la mano por los dulces.

—No eres la primera persona que lo dice.

—Tal vez necesitas un grupo de apoyo.

Sonrió al pararse.

—Lo tendré en mente. ¿Irás a la reunión de mañana?

Asentí.

—Le acabo de dar a James los documentos. Sin duda ahora están encerrados en una bóveda a prueba de balas, contra incendios con una contraseña que él no revelaría aunque lo amenazaran de muerte.

Masen se rio entre dientes.

—Otro divertido día en la sala de copiado, ¿eh?

Me sonrojé furiosamente al pensar en lo divertida que había estado la sala de copiado.

—¿Bella?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Me estaba viendo preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

—Sí. Estoy… bien. Te veré en la mañana, ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Estás muy… distraída.

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua el decirle que muchas veces un buen orgasmo le hacía eso a una chica, pero negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Te veo en la mañana.

Asintió mientras ponía uno de los dulces en mi mano.

—Ten. Necesitas azúcar. Nos vemos luego. —Girándose, avanzó a través del lugar hacia la oficina de Alice. Nunca antes había notado las largas piernas que tenía.

Me detuve. Qué extraño pensamiento. Desenvolví el dulce al esperar el elevador y me lo eché a la boca, disfrutando el sabor a caramelo. Podía ver por qué estaba chupando estas cosas constantemente.

La idea de unos labios chupando me regresó a la sala de copiado y gemí suavemente.

Necesitaba un trago.

*()*

Dormí como bebé esa noche. En la mañana me vestí con cuidado, poniéndome mi falda favorita, azul con blanco. Amaba la forma en que fluía, apenas rozándome sobre las rodillas. Le añadí una simple blusa blanca y me recogí el cabello. James siempre apreciaba el esfuerzo extra que ponía en verme profesional cuando nos reuníamos con clientes fuera de la oficina. Llegué a la oficina esperando tomar una taza de café, sólo para decepcionarme cuando me di cuenta que ya no había. Gruñendo me senté en mi escritorio, deseando haberme detenido a comprar una.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó la nerviosa voz de Masen.

Sonriendo, alcé la vista, y mi sonrisa creció más cuando noté el humeante café en su mano.

—Hola, Masen.

—Um, Bella, ¿por qué ves mi café como un adicto ve a su vendedor de drogas?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Supongo que no tienes uno extra.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Todavía no hay aquí?

Suspiré con tristeza.

—No.

Sonriendo, se inclinó y agarró mi taza del escritorio, sirviendo un poco de la bebida caliente en ella antes de ofrecérmela.

—Te compartiré. —Luego frunció el ceño y miró mi taza—. Creo que no tenía sobras.

Me reí y tomé la taza de su mano.

—Está bien. —Le di un gran trago y gemí feliz. Miré a Masen—. Eres un salvavidas.

Se encogió de hombros con timidez, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Siempre estoy feliz de poder ayudar a una amiga.

Me incliné hacia enfrente y choqué mi taza con la suya.

—Por los amigos.

Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron tras sus lentes.

—Por los amigos.

Vacilé antes de beber mi café.

¿Cómo es que nunca antes había notado lo verdes que eran sus ojos? Eran preciosos.

*()*

La reunión salió bien y todos regresamos a la oficina para la hora de la comida. James desapareció inmediatamente en su oficina para empezar los ajustes en su propuesta, deteniéndose brevemente sólo para informarme que necesitaría que trabajara el fin de semana. No me sorprendió, pues cuando algo así de grande estaba en proceso, muchas veces venía los fines de semana. Él siempre me daba tiempo libre para compensarme. Sin duda la oficina estaría muy llena este fin de semana con otros trabajando también.

Mi estómago revoloteó al preguntarme cuántas copias necesitaría James hoy y preguntarme si _él_ aparecería de nuevo. Agarré el sándwich que había traído, mirando inquisitivamente por la oficina. Tan sólo en esta área había más de una docena de hombres. Sin contar el resto de la compañía. ¿Cómo iba a descifrar esto? Mi madre siempre me decía que, la mayor parte del tiempo, yo era la persona más despistada que ella conocía. ¿Estaba él justo aquí? ¿Frente a mí? ¿O en alguna de las otras oficinas? ¿Me estaba viendo en este preciso momento? Miré a mi alrededor y suspiré. Mi mamá tenía razón. Yo no tenía ni idea.

Intenté ignorar la vocecita que me preguntaba si realmente _quería_ descubrirlo. Tal vez lo que le había dicho en el calor del momento a Rose había sido verdad. Tal vez sexo caliente con un extraño era exactamente lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba ahora.

James dejó caer un archivo, asustándome.

—Lamento interrumpir tus fantasías, Swan. Necesito esto tecleado. Tengo que salir. Quiero diez copias listas para cuando regrese. Ponte a hacerlo.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Puedo comerme mi sándwich primero, master?

Bufó.

—Si tienes que hacerlo.

Me reí.

—Lo tendré listo. ¿No quieres revisarlo antes de que saque las copias?

—No, confío en ti.

Puse la mano sobre mi corazón.

—Deja ya los cumplidos. Me estás matando.

—Bocona.

*()*

Entré y ni siquiera llegué a la copiadora cuando un par de fuertes brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor, las luces se apagaron antes de que pudiera moverme. Solté mis documentos a causa de la sorpresa ante su repentina aparición.

— _Isabella_.

Cerré los ojos ante el sonido de su voz, queda y chorreando con necesidad. Al instante mi deseo llameó.

Mordió mi cuello.

—Te he estado esperando.

— _Oh_.

Él nos hizo avanzar hacia enfrente, deteniéndose cuando llegamos a la mesa. Brevemente mi mente se preguntó cómo hizo eso. Él parecía saber exactamente a dónde ir sin chocar con nada, incluso en la oscuridad, pero cuando sentí su toque, mi mente dejó de hacer preguntas. Me empujó hacia enfrente, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis muslos.

—Tan bonita hoy, Isabella. Te ves tan jodidamente sexy con tu faldita, ¿eh?

Se inclinó, presionándose contra mí, su deseo ya era aparente.

—¿La usaste para mí?

Su cercanía me hizo valiente.

—¿Te gusta?

Se rio entre dientes.

—Me gustaría más en el piso.

Gemí.

—Te vi —susurró en mi cuello, su aliento soplaba sobre mi piel—. Te vi buscando… ¿estabas intentando encontrarme, Isabella? ¿Estabas sentada en tu escritorio pensando en mí haciendo esto? —Sus manos cubrieron mis pechos, apretando y sobando, jalándome contra él; luego las subió, giró mi cabeza y me besó profundamente. Ambos gemimos cuando nuestras bocas se fusionaron. Mis manos subieron, enredándose en su cuello y encontrando su cabello, suave y corto en la nuca. Podía sentir el bulto de un suéter debajo de mi mejilla, donde mi cara estaba presionada en su hombro. Se apartó, bajando sus labios a mi odio, su voz sonaba divertida—. Deja de pensar, Isabella. Nunca sabrás quién soy hasta que finalmente _abras_ tus ojos.

Sus labios chocaron de nuevo con los míos, sus manos comenzaron un tortuoso circuito que subía y bajaba, metiéndose bajo mi blusa para juguetear con mis duros pezones mientras su lengua acariciaba y probaba mi boca. Ambos estábamos jadeando cuando él se apartó, sus manos acunaron mis pechos una vez más antes de alzar mi falda, sus dedos trazaron suavemente mi centro.

—Estás lista ya, ¿no, Isabella? —Sus dientes mordieron con fuerza mi cuello—. Quieres que te… folle ahora, ¿no?

Gemí por sus palabras. Estaba muy lista.

—¿Sabes lo que hice después de que te dejé ayer, Isabella? —su voz sonaba queda, llena de oscuras promesas mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi oreja.

—No… —susurré, intentando no rogarle que me tomara ahí mismo, que me hiciera completamente suya. Deseaba a este hombre más de lo que había deseado a nadie más, jamás.

Su mano se envolvió en mi ropa interior y sentí que se rompió cuando él la jaló con fuerza. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarme suavemente, causando que pequeños jadeos de aire escaparan de mi boca. Cerré los ojos cuando olas de placer pasaron a través de mí.

—Luego de que lamí tu esencia de mi piel, usé la mano… _mi mano_ … que te había causado tanto placer e hice lo mismo conmigo —gruñó, mordiendo con más fuerza mi cuello mientras que sus caricias se hacían más firmes.

—Oh… _Dios_ … —lloriqueé.

—Eres deliciosa.

Me arqueé contra él cuando sus dedos se movieron en un círculo muy cerrado, empujándome cada vez más cerca de la orilla.

—Saber que seguías en mí me hizo correrme con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho jamás. Fue un jodido desastre.

Mis músculos se tensaron cuando me golpeó mi orgasmo. Mi cabeza fue jalada hacia atrás y me besó profundamente, tragándose mis gritos mientras me removía, empujándome contra su pecho.

Sus labios se suavizaron, sacando pequeños besos de mí mientras me estremecía entre sus brazos. Su cálida boca fue dejando besos hasta mi oído, su aliento se sentía caliente en mi piel.

—¿Estás lista para mí, Isabella?

Gemí en voz baja.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor, pude sentir su erección dura y prominente presionarse en mi espalda.

—Tienes que decirlo. No te tomaré si no me dices que me deseas.

Mi voz sonó sin aliento.

—Te deseo. _Dios_ … te deseo… _tanto_.

Me empujó hacia enfrente de forma gentil para que mis brazos quedaran apoyados en la mesa. Mi cuerpo entero vibraba con anticipación y deseo. Retrocedió y escuché el suave sonido de sus pantalones golpeando el piso y el indistinguible sonido de un empaque de condón abriéndose. Se movió entre mis piernas, presionando hacia enfrente, sus brazos se envolvieron a mi alrededor, mi espalda chocó con su pecho, su gran polla ahora se deslizaba entre mis pliegues, cubriéndose con mi deseo.

—Nunca antes he hecho esto… jamás —solté de repente, necesitaba que lo supiera—. Nunca antes he actuado así.

Se congeló.

—Dime que me detenga y lo haré. —Su voz sonó ronca.

—No quiero que te detengas. Sólo que nunca… —inhalé profundamente—. Nunca me he follado a alguien sin saber su nombre.

Se empujó hacia enfrente de nuevo, riéndose mientras sus manos me agarraban de forma posesiva.

—Edward, Isabella. Mi nombre es Edward —gruñó al embestir hacia enfrente—. Y quiero escucharte gemirlo mientras te corres.

* * *

¡Y bingo! ¡Tenemos un nombre! Poco a poco se van revelando más cosas…

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Fue exactamente lo que dije que quería. Caliente, duro y rápido. Su polla era gruesa y larga, sus embestidas profundas y rápidas, su agarre fuerte y posesivo. Gimió y siseó mientras me follaba, gruñendo mi nombre con esa queda voz ronca que tenía. Su agarre era fuerte e implacable, su mero toque demandaba mi sumisión por completo. Su boca era dura y controladora al cubrir la mía, tragándose mis gritos de pasión. Fue alucinante. Su abrazo fue aplastante cuando se corrió, maldiciendo y jadeando en mi oído mientras se enterraba profundamente en mí. En la cima de su orgasmo, un estremecimiento largo y lento pasó por todo su cuerpo y susurró gravemente " _Isabella_ "; fue el sonido más sexy que había escuchado jamás.

Pero luego, en total contraste con el ferviente sexo que acabábamos de tener, se apartó de mí con cuidado, se arregló, y luego me sostuvo contra él por un momento antes de acomodar mi ropa en su lugar, besar el costado de mi cuello y respirar en mi oído.

—Estuviste perfecta, Isabella. Simplemente perfecta.

Luego él se fue. Las luces se encendieron y me paré, parpadeando confundida, a solas. Los documentos que había tirado estaban en el piso detrás de mí, justo dentro de la puerta. Los recogí lentamente, inhalé profundamente y encendí la copiadora. Me moví a la solitaria silla que había en la esquina de la sala y me dejé caer en ella antes de caerme al piso viendo que mis piernas temblaban violentamente. No tenía sentido abrir la puerta y mirar por el pasillo; _Edward_ no estaría ahí.

Edward. No conocía a ningún Edward en la compañía.

Aunque ciertamente yo había hecho lo que él me había pedido. Había gemido su nombre en voz alta, el sonido ahogado mientras sus labios cubrían los míos durante los últimos minutos de nuestra frenética copulación. Él me había alzado, con un brazo sosteniéndome firmemente contra él, mi espalda presionada contra su pecho mientras su mano me sostenía la cabeza para besarme, su lengua le había hecho cosas a mi boca que deberían ser ilegales mientras él seguía fallándome con fuerza.

Me paré de la silla, mis piernas ya no temblaban, y revisé la copiadora. Ya casi terminaba. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y mi ropa, asegurándome de estar presentable antes de meterme al baño mientras la máquina terminaba. Busqué por todas partes pero no pude encontrar mis bragas, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa; él se las había llevado. El tan sólo pensar que mis bragas estaban en su bolsillo le hacía cosas extrañas a mi psique. Me miré en el espejo, mis labios rosas e hinchados. Al pasar mi lengua sobre mi boca todavía podía saborearlo. Hoy el sabor dulce de su boca había sido más prevalente, su sabor era familiar y al mismo tiempo indistinguible en mi lengua. Me mojé las mejillas con agua fría y suspiré al verme en el espejo. No podía evitar preguntarme quién demonios era la chica que me veía desde el espejo. Se veía extrañamente normal y casi feliz, pero también parecía desconocida; la Bella que yo siempre había conocido nunca habría hecho algo como lo que pasó con _Edward_. Por muy tranquila que me viera por fuera, por dentro era una masa de nervios y preguntas sin responder. La más ruidosa de ellas era simple.

 _¿Quién era él?_

 _¿Quién era Edward?_

*()*

Al regresar a mi escritorio acomodé automáticamente las copias mientras mi estómago se retorcía y giraba, mi cerebro reproduciendo los momentos en la oscuridad con él, una y otra vez.

Sus manos.

Su toque.

Su boca.

Sus firmes órdenes.

Cómo se sintió dentro de mí.

Lo completa que me hizo sentir.

Miré por la oficina y, por alguna razón, mis ojos cayeron en el escritorio vacío de Masen. Un repentino deseo de verlo ahí sentado, sonriendo su sonrisa tímida y tranquilizadora para mí, me abrumó. Sacudí la cabeza, perpleja. Podía sentirme cuestionando lo que acababa de pasar… otra vez. Lo que yo había permitido que pasara. Esa chica… esa no era yo. Frenética y loca, deseosa, necesitando entregarse a sí misma a un extraño. Nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien. Jamás.

Mi celular vibró y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leí el mensaje en la pantalla que provenía de _él_. Me estremecí y mi cuerpo se relajó cuando sentí sus caricias a través de sus palabras. Sus elogios. Una vez más mis ojos avanzaron hasta el escritorio de Masen antes de bajar la vista al nuevo mensaje que llegaba. Mi mano encontró mi cuello al recordar la increíble sensación de su boca en él. Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios cuando regresé a trabajar.

Él estaba aquí. Me vio.

¿Qué tan pronto me dejaría verlo a él?

* * *

Y pues le reveló su nombre _pero_ Bella no conoce a ningún Edward, entonces, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos después ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **ÉL**

Estaba parado en la oscuridad de la oficina de Alice viendo a Bella, una mano estaba en lo profundo de mi bolsillo, mis dedos acariciaban el suave satín de sus bragas, las cuales había tomado. El tinte de la ventana era la cubierta perfecta. Podía ver hacia fuera, pero nadie podía ver hacia adentro. Me encantaba esta parte de su oficina, igual que la segunda puerta que llevaba a un pasillo trasero, el cual me permitía entrar y salir sin ser detectado. Parado aquí, a solas con la puerta cerrada, nadie sabía que estaba aquí o que estaba viendo a Bella. Alice no estaba en la oficina, así que era libre de quedarme y observar a mi chica sin ser detectado.

Bella había regresado a su escritorio y, aparte de sus mejillas sonrojadas y de que su blusa estaba más arrugada, se veía igual. Sólo yo sabía que el color más pronunciado era por algo más aparte de una excusa que era fácil de explicar; la sala de copiado estaba caliente o ella se tropezó de nuevo. Había muchas explicaciones plausibles. Dudaba que alguien saltara inmediatamente a la conclusión de que ella acababa de ser follada detalladamente en la sala de copiado por un extraño, quien realmente no era un extraño. Sonreí, preguntándome si se habría dado cuenta de dónde habían terminado sus bragas.

Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y sonreí al ver que el primer lugar donde cayó su mirada fue mi escritorio.

 _Encuéntrame, Bella. Mírame._

Sus manos estaban ocupadas con su tarea y sus labios se movían rápidamente. ¿Sabía ella que cuando estaba ocupada o enojada hablaba para sí misma? Era así como yo la leía. Al vivir con una abuela que se había quedado sorda a temprana edad, yo había asistido a todas sus clases instructivas y ahora no sólo era apto en el lenguaje de señas, sino que también aprendí a leer los labios, y cuando Bella estaba particularmente exaltada, sus murmuraciones me resultaban muy fáciles de leer. A veces sólo captaba una o dos palabras, pero otros días, como ese día en la cafetería, "escuché" cada una de sus palabras. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que también podía leerla ahora; estaba tan abrumada que estaba formando las palabras muy claramente mientras murmuraba en silencio. Se estaba reprochando a sí misma, cuestionando lo que había pasado entre nosotros y cómo se sentía por ello, comparándolo a cómo _debería_ sentirse. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y le mandé un mensaje.

 _No hagas esto, mi hermosa chica. Estuviste perfecta. Caliente y mojada para mí. Sólo para mí, Isabella. Estuvimos perfectos, juntos, justo como sabía que pasaría._

La miré leer el mensaje, una vez más mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron en mi escritorio vacío. Sus hombros perdieron un poco de tensión. Le mandé un último mensaje.

 _Apenas comenzamos, Isabella. Todo lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites, será tuyo. Cuando estés lista, yo seré tuyo._

Esta vez su cara se sonrojó y una mano subió para acariciarse el cuello. Me pregunté si estaría recordando cómo se sentía mi lengua contra él. Cómo mis dientes habían rasguñado su suave cuello y mis labios acariciado su fragante piel. Miró de nuevo la pantalla y sonrió suavemente, dejando el teléfono en su escritorio y regresando a trabajar; sus labios ahora callados, su postura más relajada.

Suspiré. Quería ser capaz de pararme frente a ella y decirle que yo cumpliría cualquier fantasía que tuviera. Sería todo lo que ella quisiera, si tan sólo ella pudiera ser parte de mi vida. La había amado desde el momento en que entré a la oficina y me habían presentado a la chica nueva que había comenzado a trabajar apenas unos días atrás mientras yo estaba en un curso. Yo me hice a un lado, mi corazón rompiéndose al ver a Riley usarla y tirarla, cambiándola para siempre. Pasaron semanas antes de ver su sonrisa. Sabía, por sus conversaciones con Rose y la forma en que actuaba, que ella no había ni siquiera salido en una cita desde que él la dejó tan cruelmente, humillándola y obligándola a estar en la misma oficina que él todos los días. Durante un tiempo yo había temido que ella se fuera, a pesar de que debió haber sido Riley el que se fuera. Pero mi valiente Bella había seguido adelante, trabajando e ignorando al cabrón que se sentaba no muy lejos de ella, siendo fríamente amable y completamente profesional cuando necesitaba serlo. Muchas veces quise acercarme a ella como más que un compañero de trabajo, más que un amigo, pero estaba tan preocupado de su reacción que me contuve. Así que me quedé en el fondo, esperando pacientemente, con la esperanza de que un día llegara mi oportunidad.

Cuando le lanzó sus palabras enojadas a Rose ese día en la cafetería, yo casi me caigo de la silla a causa de la sorpresa. No sólo eran las últimas palabras que esperaba oír de ella, sino que también me dijeron que ella estaba regresando. Su chispa regresaba. Había reconocido el fuego que vi en su mirada de la primera vez que la conocí. Era el mismo que había quemado en mi alma; una pasión subyacente que sólo se le permitiría salir para la persona adecuada. Sabía que yo era la persona adecuada para ella. Mi mente se había negado a callarse mientras pensaba en maneras de hacer realidad sus palabras; de darle lo que ella creía que quería hasta que se diera cuenta de que lo que realmente quería era más. Yo quería ser ese más.

Porque sabía en mi corazón que yo podría ser ese hombre para ella. Un novio amoroso y cariñoso y, como había descubierto en la universidad, un amante controlador y apasionado, más que dispuesto a cumplir cualquier deseo que ella tuviera. Era un lado de mí que yo había aprendido a disfrutar y ahora quería que Bella lo disfrutara conmigo. Era como si mi carácter tímido y callado desapareciera cuando tenía sexo y el lado vigoroso y confiado se hiciera cargo, dirigiendo mis movimientos. Descubrí que con Bella era especialmente apasionado y vigoroso, y éramos particularmente buenos juntos. Me estremecí al pensar en lo increíble que se sintió estar dentro de ella. Lo poderoso que había sido mi orgasmo. Éramos jodidamente buenos.

La única cosa que faltaba era la oportunidad de poder sostenerla después de eso; de dejar que mi carácter cariñoso se hiciera cargo para que ella viera lo mucho que significaba para mí. Pero eso _pasaría_. Pronto, esperaba. Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza. Aunque no podría pasar ya. Por ahora, era tiempo de regresar a ser invisible.

Excepto que, al ver que seguía buscándome inconscientemente, tal vez ella estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Y yo estaría ahí cuando lo hiciera.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo responde a la mayoría de las preguntas que muchas tenían, espero que les haya aclarado el cómo sucedían las cosas.

Lamento mucho la tardanza. No me gusta dar explicaciones así que seré breve: no he podido actualizar por la universidad, se acabaron mis vacaciones y, lamentablemente, mi vida de estudiante me exige el 100% de mi tiempo. Sólo tengan confianza en que **NO** voy a abandonar mis traducciones.

Gracias por sus comentarios, reviews y favoritos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Me desperté la mañana siguiente adolorida y cansada. Músculos que no había usado en mucho tiempo se hacían notar de manera deliciosa, y cuando me estiré sentí su tirón. Me quedé en la ducha un rato más de lo normal, permitiendo que el agua caliente eliminara algunos de los dolores. Mientras mis manos se deslizaban sobre mi cuerpo con el jabón resbaloso pensé en _sus_ manos y en cómo habían tocado mi piel. Me acuné los pechos recordando cómo los había agarrado y mis pezones se endurecieron bajo mis dedos. Con tan sólo pensar en lo que había ocurrido podía sentir el profundo dolor entre mis piernas, queriendo sentirlo, sentirlo a _él_ ahí de nuevo.

Me estremecí, recordando cómo se sentía tener su polla enterrada en mí. Larga, gruesa, dura y… perfecta. Él sabía cómo tocarme y moverme para darnos a ambos el placer máximo. Nunca antes había estado tan llena, o había experimentado un orgasmo tan intenso. Quería sentir las dos cosas de nuevo.

Me miré en el espejo, mi cabello chorreaba sobre mis hombros, mis ojos abiertos con un deseo que no podía explicar.

Lo deseaba. De nuevo.

Las palabras que había pronunciado para sorprender a Rose de repente parecieron muy reales.

 _Quería_ sentir a Edward presionado contra mí. _Quería_ sentir su grande polla embistiendo dentro de mí y escuchar su voz queda y ronca susurrar palabras sucias en mi oído mientras me follaba.

Mi estómago se tensó.

 _Oh, Dios._

 _Esto estaba muy mal._

*()*

Me estudié en el espejo, mordiéndome el labio. Me veía bien. Diferente para mí, pero bien. Estaba usando un blusón suelto sobre un par de medias de encaje. Debajo del blusón llevaba un sostén provocativo y el par de bragas más pequeño que tenía; un pedazo de encaje y satín sostenido con pequeños tirantes. Nadie lo sabría al verme. Pero yo lo sabía. Era un conjunto simple y fácil. Sonreí lentamente. Acceso simple. Fácil de remover.

En caso de que me "encontrara" con Edward de nuevo.

No tenía idea de si él volvería a aparecer. Me dio lo que quería. Obtuvo lo que él quería. Tal vez su picazón ya había sido aliviada. Tal vez nunca lo volvería a sentir detrás de mí.

Inhalé temblorosamente y me permití decirlo en voz alta.

 _Dios_ , esperaba que no.

*()*

—Swan, necesito que hagas de nuevo esto.

Me tragué un gemido.

—¿Qué tiene ahora, James?

—Cambié unas de las gráficas. Masen me mostró el análisis actualizado que quería añadir. Así que cambia las páginas catorce, dieciocho y veintitrés, y luego vuelve a armar el paquete. Veinte copias. Y las quiero para las dos.

Miré mi reloj. Si trabajaba durante mi hora de comida podría terminarlo. En realidad no tenía muchas opciones; James llevaba toda la mañana de mal humor, peor del usual, así que ni siquiera intenté ser contestona con él. Asentí.

—Lo tendré listo.

James se alejó, luego repentinamente se giró y regresó.

—Bella.

Alcé la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—Te puedes ir temprano. Sólo termina esto y vete. Pero todavía necesito que trabajes mañana. Tendré todo finalizado para entonces.

Sonreí.

—Es justo.

—Más que justo —gruñó, pero luego sonrió antes de irse.

Estaba ocupada trabajando cuando alguien aclarándose la garganta me interrumpió. Al alzar la vista vi a Masen parado frente a mi escritorio, su cabello caótico y su camiseta, como siempre, desgastada y arrugada. Necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara.

Me dio un café, silenciosamente, y sonrió cuando lo acepté.

—Gracias.

—No pretendía causarte más trabajo, pero unas de las cosas de James estaban mal.

—No hay problema. Casi acabo. —Indiqué la lista en su mano—. ¿Encargos?

Asintió.

—Alice tiene un montón de muestras que necesita que yo recoja. Compraré un sándwich mientras ando afuera; ¿te puedo traer algo?

—No, casi termino, luego sacaré las copias. James me dijo que me fuera a casa cuando terminara.

Sonrió tímidamente.

—Sales temprano. Qué bien. Disfruta de tu tiempo, Bella, en caso de que ya no estés para cuando yo regrese. ¿Escuché que james te pidió que trabajaras mañana?

Asentí.

—Yo también trabajaré. Te veré después entonces.

Lo miré irse, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Era probablemente el único que las usaba. Masen siempre bajaba por las escaleras y subía en el elevador. Usualmente porque sus manos estaban vacías al bajar, pero luego de terminar con las listas de Alice, terminaban llenas al regresar.

Me giré de regreso a la pantalla, una vez más frunciendo el ceño mientras mis dedos bajaban por la lista del directorio de la compañía. Ni un solo Edward estaba enlistado como nombre o apellido, ni siquiera una inicial E. Sacudí la cabeza confundida. Tal vez necesitaba preguntarle a alguien. Mi dedo se detuvo y sonreí al darme cuenta de que había caído en Masen Cullen. Él podría saberlo. Sacudí la cabeza para mis adentros. No podía preguntarle a Masen, de hecho no podía preguntarle a nadie. Me harían preguntas que yo no estaría preparada para responder. Tendría que descubrirlo por mi cuenta. Con sorpresa me di cuenta que mi dedo seguía trazando el nombre de Masen en la pantalla y retiré la mano.

Qué raro.

Cerré la lista y escaneé los documentos luego de terminar de imprimirlos y, satisfecha porque estaban correctos, agarré el pequeño montón de papeles y luego me dirigí al pasillo. Cada paso que avanzaba hacia la sala de copiado incrementaba mis nervios… y anticipación. Era como si mi cuerpo estuvieran regresando a la ida y yo ya estuviera anhelando el toque de Edward. Intenté mantenerme calmada. No tenía idea de si es que él aparecería.

Miré por la sala vacía y cargué la máquina. Esperé mientras las copias comenzaban a zumbar. Nada pasó, las luces se quedaron prendidas y nadie apareció. Él no iba a venir. Tragándome mi decepción, busqué en el bolsillo de mi blusón mi teléfono y me di cuenta que lo había dejado en el escritorio. Caminé hacia la puerta con la intención de ir por él cuando la sala se sumergió en oscuridad. Mis pies dejaron de moverse y esperé con anticipación, se me atoró la respiración en la garganta.

—¿Vas a algún lugar, Isabella? —Vino un susurro de detrás de mí—. ¿Me dejas tan pronto? —Un dedo largo subió por mi cuello.

Su voz y su toque mandaron un estremecimiento a través de mí. Él estaba aquí. No tenía idea de cómo había aparecido detrás de mí, pero él estaba aquí.

Gimoteé.

*()*

Sus manos me jalaron hacia atrás, presionándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

—¿A dónde ibas, Isabella?

—Por… por mi teléfono. Yo… yo pensé que podría jugar un juego para pasar el tiempo.

Su risa fue oscura.

—Oh, tengo un juego que podemos jugar. Es mucho más… _satisfactorio_ … que cualquier cosa que puedas encontrar en tu teléfono.

Era como si hubiera encendido un fuego debajo de mí. Estuve caliente al instante, mi ropa me resultaba restrictiva y quería, desesperadamente, estar más cerca de él.

Cerré los ojos en la oscuridad.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Todo pensamiento racional escapó de mi cabeza cuando sus manos bajaron para subir mi blusón y sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda sobre mis medias.

—Qué artículos más escandalosos estás usando hoy, Isabella. Sabía que debajo de esto tenías algo sucio. Tan sexy y… abierta. ¿Los usaste para mí? —gruñó suavemente en mi oído, sus dientes tiraban de mi lóbulo.

—Sí —jadeé.

Sus dedos subieron; tocaron la suave seda de la tanga que estaba usando.

—Me gusta eso —siseó—. Me gusta tanto esto que voy a quedármelo.

Otro gimoteo escapó de mi boca cuando sentí el elástico golpear mi piel.

—Algo para mí, para usarlo… más tarde.

Me calenté todavía más.

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, me giró, su boca cubrió la mía, su lengua entró, torciéndose ávidamente y acariciando la mía mientras nos movía al otro lado de la sala. Sus labios eran duros y magullaban mi boca, su deseo era demandante y gemí bajo su ataque. Su sabor explotó en mi boca, la dulzura seguía ahí, pero hoy le había añadido menta y café, gemí ante el sabor mientras él ahondaba y me probaba, su lengua era cariñosa pero dominante. Cuando llegamos a la silla él me giró de nuevo, se sentó y me jaló a su regazo ya desnudo. Su envainada erección se presionó contra mí y gemí al sentir su dureza frotándose y tentando mi entrada.

—¿Lo quieres, _Isabella_? ¿Quieres mi polla dura en tu coño?

Gimoteé, moviéndome y cambiando de peso; intentando crear la fricción que estaba buscando.

—Dime, Isabella. Dime lo que quieres.

—A ti —jadeé—. A tu… polla. Dentro de mí, ¡por favor, Edward!

Me jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara mientras besaba mi cuello a profundidad. Sus manos estaban debajo de mi blusón, tirando de mis pechos, provocando sin piedad mis pezones.

—Qué chica tan buena. Quiero que montes mi polla, Isabella… _duro_. ¿Es lo que quieres?

—Sí —jadeé, ya no me importaba nada más que él. Más que este momento—. Sí… _sí_ …

—Chica buena.

Y entonces, levantó mis caderas y entró en mí.

Duro.

Justo como lo había prometido.

Sus manos agarraron mis caderas, sus dedos presionando tan firmemente en la piel que sabía que al siguiente día tendría moretones. Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro mientras él jalaba y empujaba, moviéndome exactamente como quería. El ritmo que estableció fue furioso, su necesidad tan abrumadora como la mía. Su boca lamió y mordió mi cuello, mi mejilla y alrededor de mi oído, su voz jadeaba palabras sucias mientras me follaba.

 _Tan caliente… tan mojada… te deseé toda la noche… no podía dejar de pensar en mi polla dentro de ti… me provocaste toda la mañana… se siente tan bien… tan jodidamente bien… mía… Isabella… mía… joder… joder… ¡joder!_

Sus caderas se alzaron en un arco poderoso y se estremeció al correrse con fuerza y muy dentro de mí. Mi orgasmo pasó a través de mí, ardiendo como una llama. Los gemidos bajos que escapaban de mis labios fueron aumentando de nivel y Edward jaló mi cabeza hacia atrás, aplastando mi boca con la suya, tragándose mis gritos. Siguió embistiendo durante mi liberación, besándome profundamente todo el tiempo, su lengua desenfrenada y urgente. Cuando colapsé contra él, su mano subió para acariciar mi cuello, su boca se hizo gentil. Lo tosco se hizo suave, lo profundo se hizo cariñoso y los agarres fuertes se hicieron adoradores. Apartó sus labios de los míos, su aliento se sintió caliente contra mi hormigueante piel.

—Mis sonidos, Isabella. Nadie más que yo escuchará tu placer.

Gimoteé contra su boca, queriendo sentir sus labios de nuevo contra los míos. Presionó su boca una vez más con la mía, besándome mientras nos calmábamos lentamente. Su lengua se sintió como terciopelo al moverse con la mía, sin prisas y tierna. Demasiado pronto, él se apartó y escuché su cabeza caer contra el respaldo de la silla. La mía se quedó apoyada en su hombro y giré la cabeza en su cuello, inhalando su oscuro aroma condimentado, mi mejilla apoyada en el áspero bulto de su suéter.

—Necesitas pararte, Isabella. —Su voz grave sonó queda.

Temblorosamente me levanté de su regazo, sus manos me ayudaron. Me aparté cuando él se paró y escuché que se subía los pantalones, el suave chasquido del cinturón de repente sonó muy alto en el silencio de la sala.

Avanzó, jalándome de nuevo contra él.

—Siempre tan perfecta —susurró—. Igual como sabía que serías.

—¿Yo… tú… regresarás?

Un beso fue dejado en el costado de mi cabeza mientras unos dedos largos apretaban mi cintura.

—Como si pudiera detenerme ahora, Isabella. Soy adicto a ti.

Y luego se fue.

*()*

 **E/M POV**

La miré después de que salió de la sala de copiado. Se movía lentamente y supe que estaba adolorida. Había estado tan desesperado por ella; fui más brusco de lo que debí haber sido. Me perdía tan fácilmente con ella. Ella había estado en mi mente toda la noche: la sensación de tenerla presionada contra mí, los sonidos que hacía al correrse, lo bien que se sentía al estar enterrado en ella. Todas esas cosas me habían mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche y fue un gran esfuerzo de mi parte mantenerme lejos de ella hasta que entró en la sala de copiado. Gracias a Dios que James me había hecho esa pregunta esta mañana; me dio la oportunidad para proveerle suficiente información para que tuviera que ajustar su siguiente presentación. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para garantizar que Bella estuviera ese día en la sala para mí. Me costó mucho no reírme en la mañana cuando le llevé su café a Bella y la vi revisando el directorio de la compañía. Chica lista. Excepto que no encontraría ningún Edward ahí. Sólo lo encontraría en la sala de copiado. Esperando y desesperado por ella.

Y el hecho de que ella estuviera tan desesperada por mí como yo por ella era algo extra. Se veía tan encantadora esta mañana. Encantadora, dulce e inocente. Hasta que se agachó para agarrar algo y obtuve una visión completa de las medias que estaba usando. Al instante estuve duro por ella. Miré a mi alrededor, pero nadie más la estaba viendo. Sólo yo. Y sabía que las había usado para mí.

La miré agarrar su bolsa. Ya se iba. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y le mandé un mensaje.

 _Nada me alejará de ti ahora, Isabella._

 _Mía._

Miré una hermosa sonrisa cruzar su rostro mientras esperaba el elevador. Miró detrás de ella, a su alrededor. Sonreí al verla mirar confundida por la oficina.

Me estaba buscando, pero todavía no estaba lista.

Me verás pronto, Bella.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y me moví a mi escritorio, hundiéndome en mi silla con un suspiro, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Jasper. Él no se había dado cuenta de que ya había regresado de mis "encargos".

Miré de nuevo el elevador, un suspiro quedo escapó de mi garganta.

Sólo espero que me veas pronto, _a mí_.

Luego regresé mi atención a la lista de cosas que Alice tenía en su memoria usb para que yo hiciera mañana. Haría la mayoría esta noche para tener tiempo con mi Isabella mañana.

Sonreí. Afortunadamente Alice siempre estaba bien preparada y yo me sabía su contraseña.

Me reí secamente para mí.

Como si eso fuera a detenerme.

Ahora ya nada evitaría que estuviera con Isabella. Ciertamente no algo tan insignificante como una contraseña.

Bajé la cabeza y me puse a trabajar.

Tendría mi recompensa mañana.

Isabella era mi recompensa.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Me senté en el sofá, mis dedos trazaban la orilla de mi copa de vino una y otra vez, mi mente reviviendo los últimos días.

Especialmente los alucinantes orgasmos que tuve por las manos… y polla… de _Edward_.

Suspiré confundida. ¿Por qué era tan poderoso? Nunca antes había experimentado algo similar. Me estremecí, recordando el ritmo rápido y frenético que él había usado en ambas ocasiones. Cómo se habían sentido sus dedos la primera vez que entraron en mí. El profundo timbre de su voz al murmurar palabras sucias en mi oído mientras me manoseaba; sus embestidas duras y profundas. Era exactamente lo que le había dicho a Rose que quería sin pensarlo. Caliente, duro y rápido.

Y me había encantado.

Pero no era sexo con un extraño.

De alguna manera, lo conocía. Mi cuerpo lo conocía.

Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos.

Sentía que le pertenecía a él. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

¿Cómo es que palabras dichas para sorprender a alguien me habían guiado a esto?

 _¿Quién era él?_

Miré la lista que había estado garabateando mientras bebía mi vino.

 _Alto_

 _Manos grandes_

 _Cabello corto, ¿apartado de la cara?_

 _Su cara se sentía suave, rasurada._

 _Usa suéteres_

 _Voz queda, comandante, sonaba casi ronca. Grave y profunda._

 _Huele a algo oscuro y condimentado, sabe a café y menta… y azúcar._

 _Puede verme, escucharme (¿lee mentes?)_

 _Edward_

Incluso yo me reí en silencio por el comentario sobre leer mentes, mi mente seguía pensando.

Él controlaba todo en la sala de copiado; cuándo y cómo entraba, cuándo se encendían y apagaban las luces. Nunca me dejaba ver su cara directamente. Siempre mantenía mi espalda contra su pecho, a menos de que me girara para besarme, e incluso entonces lo hacía tan rápidamente que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad para intentar descubrir alguna de sus características faciales en la oscuridad. Cuando alzaba mi cabeza, su cara ya estaba tan cerca que no había manera en que yo pudiera ver algo. Luego, cuando empezaba a besarme, yo estaba ya demasiado perdida para importarme algo aparte de que no quería que él se detuviera. Si me sostenía pecho contra pecho, mantenía mi cara presionada gentil pero firmemente contra él para que no pudiera alzar la vista.

Había revisado el directorio de la compañía. No había ningún Edward enlistado. Pero él tenía que estar ahí. En mi departamento. Él sabía demasiado. Veía demasiado.

Él _era_ demasiado.

Pero no había nadie que yo pudiera ver que encajara en lo que sabía de Edward. Muchos de los hombres eran altos. Muchos usaban suéteres. Muchos más usaban camisas de vestir. La única excepción era Masen, que siempre usaba camisetas, usualmente arrugadas y rotas a menos de que tuviéramos una reunión. La mayoría de los chicos tenían el cabello corto. El de Jasper era largo, el de Emmett rizado y el de Masen estaba largo en la parte de arriba, siempre le colgaba en la cara y muchas veces se lo apartaba de la frente sólo para que volviera a caerle encima de nuevo. La única vez que lo veía fuera de su cara era cuando se subía los lentes a la cabeza y se recargaba en su silla, estirando sus largos miembros mientras bostezaba ruidosamente o se reía de modo estridente de algo que Jasper decía. Y muchas veces la cara de Masen tenía al menos un día de barba sin rasurar.

Sacudí la cabeza, no sabía por qué Masen seguía llegando a mis pensamientos. Excepto por ser alto, no encajaba con ninguna otra de las cosas que conocía sobre mi amante misterioso. Masen era tímido y su voz casi tan suave como la mía. Incluso cuando hablaba más alto de lo normal su voz tenía una textura suave y sedosa; para nada ronca. Era muy introvertido y aparte de apoyarme en silencio, compartir la ocasional taza de café o comida y su sonrisa amistosa, él no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Ciertamente nunca lo veía mirándome y nunca me había dado ninguna indicación de estar interesado en mí en otra forma aparte de amigo y compañero de trabajo. Era amable con todos, no sólo conmigo. No había razón para que su cara siguiera llegando a mi mente. Tenía una linda sonrisa, pero no podía imaginar su boca besando la mía de la misma forma en que Edward lo había hecho antes; simplemente no encajaba con esa imagen.

Mis dedos trazaron mis labios. El tan sólo pensar en la habilidosa y dominante boca de Edward cubriendo la mía me hacía doler con deseo. Durante esos pocos y perfectos momentos en los últimos días me había sentido viva en una forma en que nunca antes me había sentido.

Y quería sentirlo de nuevo.

Quería… a Edward.

Suspiré con un pequeño estremecimiento. Probablemente no tenía caso seguir pensando en esto. No tenía idea de si él volvería a aparecer detrás de mí en la sala de copiado. A pesar de todas sus palabras de antes, puede que él desapareciera tan rápidamente como había llegado a mi vida. Tal vez luego de que supiera que ya tuvo lo que quería y lo que él sabía que yo quería, todo terminaría.

Vacié mi copa de vino y me paré. Puede que mi mente estuviera zumbando, pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado. Necesitaba dormir.

Mi celular vibró.

 _ **Usa una falda de nuevo, Isabella. Ya ansío sentir tu caliente humedad envuelta a mi alrededor. Y lo sentiré, mañana.**_

Repentinamente mi cuerpo ya no estaba tan cansado.

*()*

—¿Por qué te ves tan cansada? —Rose frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba mi cara al siguiente día la hora de la comida. Estaba particularmente gruñona hoy. Odiaba trabajar en fin de semana.

Me encogí de hombros cohibida.

—No pude dormir anoche.

—¿Por qué?

Una vez más me encogí de hombros. De ninguna manera podía contarle lo que había pasado en los últimos días o por qué no pude relajarme anoche. Tan sólo pensar en sus manos en mí hoy, su boca en la mía, me había asegurado una inquieta noche de moverme y girarme, preguntándome por qué todavía no era de mañana. Miré la cafetería, que estaba llena y ruidosa, preguntándome si él estaba aquí. Si podía verme, o escucharme.

—Sólo no podía, ¿sabes?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—No, de hecho no. Dormí como muerta. —Me entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Pasa algo, Bella? Sabes, has estado muy callada estos últimos días.

—Todo está bien.

Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor. Nadie estaba viendo en mi dirección. Bueno, una persona sí… en la mesa al otro lado de la nuestra, Jasper y Masen estaban sentados jugando algún videojuego entre ellos, y Emmett miraba descaradamente a Rose con una intensa mirada de anhelo en su rostro. Atrapó mi mirada y se encogió de hombros, riéndose entre dientes, para nada avergonzado al haber sido atrapado mirando. Masen alzó la vista, miró a Emmett, nos miró a nosotras y sacudió la cabeza, antes de sonreírme y regresar la vista a su pantalla. Todos conocíamos los sentimientos de Emmett por Rose.

Rose miró y rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Él quiere más de lo que yo quiero darle.

La miré con tristeza.

—Podrías estar perdiéndote de lo mejor de tu vida. Te adora, Rose.

Me sacudió la cabeza.

—Escúchate, aconsejando sobre relaciones. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que vayas a un bar conmigo. Nunca conocerás a nadie aquí ni en el gimnasio _"sólo de mujeres"_ , los cuales parecen ser los únicos lugares a donde vas. —Se inclinó hacia enfrente—. Bella, necesitas salir. Relajarte y vivir el momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre das mucho de ti misma, Bella. Te vi con Riley, dabas y dabas mientras él te quitaba todo una y otra vez. Lo entiendo; eres una chica de relaciones, pero tal vez necesitas salir con unos cuantos chicos, divertirte y, simplemente… disfrutar. Sin compromisos. Ver lo que hay ahí afuera.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza pero ella alzó una mano.

—Te propondré un trato. Saldré con Emmett, una vez; una cita. Pero tú tienes que venir al bar conmigo. Pronto.

Vacilé, sabiendo lo mucho que significaría para Emmett. Él siempre me había tratado bien; había sido amable y me había apoyado, especialmente luego de la ruptura con Riley.

—Entonces, si acepto ir al bar contigo, ¿aceptarás salir con Emmett? ¿Y tendrás la mente abierta en tu cita? ¿De verdad le darás una oportunidad a Emmett?

Rose asintió.

—Siempre y cuando tú mantengas la mente abierta en el bar.

Fruncí los labios. Una noche. Unos tragos. Podía manejarlo.

—Trato.

*()*

Salí de la oficina de James sacudiendo la cabeza. Su paranoia estaba empeorando. Rápidamente hice una orden para el departamento de compras para su propia desfibradora, ya que ahora la que estaba junto a la copiadora principal, la que todos usaban, no era lo suficientemente buena. Él quería una en su escritorio. Lo envíe y agarré los pocos documentos de los que quería copias. Normalmente, si sólo tenía pocos usaba la copiadora aquí en la oficina, pero si hacía eso, entonces no habría oportunidad de estar con Edward. Mi estómago se tensó tan sólo al pensar eso.

Agarrando mis cosas, miré a mí alrededor. Faltaban unas cuantas personas. Masen ya se había parado y había desaparecido en la oficina de Alice con su laptop en mano. Rose estaba hablando con Emmett, que la miraba cautivado, y tuve que sonreír. Al menos mi noche de tortura le daría la oportunidad que él tanto esperaba. Valdría la pena.

Caminé a la sala de copiado, encendiendo las luces y avanzando hacia la copiadora. No di más de unos pasos cuando los vellos en mi nuca se erizaron con anticipación. Él me estaba esperando. Escuché el chasquido del interruptor de la luz detrás de mí antes de que me agarrara y me jalara hacia atrás, sus brazos me abrazaron con fuerza.

—Edward…—inhalé.

—Isabella. —Unos cálidos labios húmedos estuvieron inmediatamente en mi garganta y no pude detener el gemido bajo que escapó de mis labios. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, permitiéndole más acceso a mi cuello. Sentí sus dientes morder firmemente mi piel y jadeé con suavidad.

Nos quedamos parados sin movernos mientras su boca lamía y mordía todo mi cuello.

—¿Tengo que marcarte, Isabella? ¿Es eso lo que tendré que hacer?

—¿Qu… qué? —Me estremecí ante su tono posesivo.

—Puedes olvidarte de tu tratito con Rose, Isabella. No vas a ir a ningún bar con ella, ¿me entendiste? —Su boca estaba ahora directamente sobre mi oído—. Eres mía. Sólo yo te toco —gruñó, girándome y cubriendo mi boca con la suya. Inmediatamente invadió mi boca, su lengua dura y posesiva, sus manos sostenían mi cabeza, controlando todos nuestros movimientos. Envolví mis brazos en su cintura, apretándome con fuerza contra él, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo y el marcado bulto de su polla presionándose contra mí. Mi mente era un remolino de caóticos pensamientos; había enojo por sus palabras demandantes, incluso cuando un pequeño estremecimiento de anhelo pasó a través de mí a causa de sus celos. Nunca antes nadie había sido posesivo conmigo. Un profundo deseo ardió dentro de mí por la forma en que controlaba mi cuerpo, junto con confusión de por qué quería tan desesperadamente que hiciera todavía más.

Aparté mi cara jadeando, sólo para que me empujara contra su pecho mientras nos sosteníamos el uno al otro.

—Tú no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones por mí —jadeé—. No te pertenezco; no le pertenezco a nadie.

Se rio quedamente al agacharse, me levantó sobre la mesa, subiendo mi falda antes de sentarme en la superficie. Se paró entre mis piernas, bajando su cara a mi cuello, su voz fue un zumbido quedo en mi oído.

—¿En serio, Isabella? —Sus labios se movieron sobre mi mejilla mientras empujaba su erección contra mí—. Bueno, tendremos que verlo… ¿no?

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **E/M POV**

Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no tirar a Bella y follarla ahí mismo, mostrándole a quien pertenecía. Ella era mía.

Cuando "escuché" a Bella y Rose hacer su trato en la comida, casi me vuelvo loco. Mientras estaba parado, escondido detrás del cristal de la oficina de Alice, escuchando a Emmett y Rose planear su cita para la siguiente semana, me tiré del cabello con enojo y preocupación. Fueron sólo las palabras de consuelo de Alice las que me detuvieron de correr al otro lado de la oficina y gritarle abiertamente a Bella por aceptar algo tan estúpido, y al mismo tiempo echar a la basura mi máscara. Sabía qué tipo de bares frecuentaba Rose para reunirse con sus diversas conquistas. Ella muchas veces se jactaba de ello. Bella estaría vulnerable ahí y no podía soportar eso.

—Ella sólo está intentando ayudar a un amigo —dijo Alice tranquilamente cuando le conté la versión corta de por qué estaba tan molesto—. Bella no es el tipo de chica que va a los bares.

Bajé la vista, intentando controlar mi enojo.

—Rose la abandonará y se irá con alguien. Ella estará sola, Alice.

Alzó la vista y me sonrió.

—Entonces hazle ver eso, Masen. Ofrécele una alternativa.

Sus palabras regresaron a mí mientras sostenía a Bella. Podía escuchar su enojo mientras me siseaba y me di cuenta de que el estilo cavernícola no iba a salir de esta sala con Bella. Pero sabía lo que le gustaba a Isabella. Agarrando su barbilla, levanté su boca a la mía, reclamando sus labios con rudeza. Mi lengua acarició la suya lascivamente, mis brazos ahora la abrazaban con fuerza. Luego de un minuto sentí su cuerpo derretirse en el mío y la acerqué más, jalando su cuerpo hacia enfrente, gimiendo en su boca cuando sus piernas se envolvieron a mi alrededor. Una mano cayó a su pierna, subiendo lentamente hasta que llegué a su centro. Mis dedos rozaron su calor y liberé su boca, respirando profundamente en su oído.

—¿Dónde están tus bragas, Isabella? ¿Viniste desnuda para mí hoy? —gruñí profundamente, sin darle oportunidad de responder antes de cubrir su boca con la mía de nuevo.

Jadeó cuando mis dedos presionaron, buscando y encontrando su humedad, hundiéndose lentamente, primero un dedo, luego otro, embistiendo rítmicamente mientras ella jadeaba en mi boca. Me aparté ligeramente, manteniendo mis labios contra los suyos al susurrar de modo gruñón.

— _Tan mojada_ , Isabella. ¿Estás tan enojada y aún así mojada por mí? —Metí mis dedos de nuevo, presionando con firmeza mi palma sobre su clítoris, amando cómo se sentía, cálida y mojada en mi piel—. Me deseas… ¿no?

Dejé de mover mis dedos, sacándolos lentamente y sonriendo con triunfo ante su gemido de protesta.

—¿No, Isabella?

—Sí, _oh, Dios_ , sí.

—Dímelo.

—Te deseo… Edward.

—¿Qué deseas? —exigí, bajando ya mis pantalones desabrochados—. Dilo, Isabella.

Su voz sonó sin aliento y suplicante.

—Te deseo a ti… deseo que me folles.

La jalé de regreso a mi boca mientras me ponía rápidamente un condón. Luego me acerqué más, agarrando sus caderas y embistiendo, enterrándome en su calidez. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cuello, sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello cuando me moví hacia enfrente, tomándola con fuerza. Sabía que no debería dejarla tocarme así; tan íntimamente. No debería dejarla estar así de cerca. Pero no podía detenerme. Sus dedos estaban agarrándome y moviéndose a ritmo con mis embestidas, y me relajé al darme cuenta que no estaba intentando descubrir mi identidad; ella estaba perdida en el momento y quería mantenerme cerca. Bajé mi cabeza a su cuello para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Sabías que me quedé con tus bragas del otro día, Isabella? ¿Sabes qué hice con ellas? —Me moví hacia enfrente, cambiando el ángulo, causando que otro pequeño jadeo escapara de su boca—. Las sostuve en mi cara e inhalé tu aroma mientras acariciaba mi punzante polla y gritaba tu nombre. Me corrí en todo mi cuerpo; estaba tan duro por ti —pausé—. Tu coño huele tan jodidamente increíble… no puedo esperar para saborearte por completo. Quiero que te corras en toda mi cara.

Podía sentir a Bella mojándose aun más a mí alrededor mientras gemía por mis sucias palabras. Siseé ante lo mucho que apretaba mi polla dentro de ella.

—Te gusta eso, ¿no, Isabella? Te gusta escuchar todas las cosas sucias que pienso en hacerte, ¿no?

—S… sí… —suspiró.

Gemí cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a abrumarme y mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

—¿Y luego hoy vienes sin nada? —Mordí gentilmente su oreja—. _Sabías_ lo que eso me provocaría. Que niña — _embestida_ — tan — _embestida_ — sucia.

Los músculos de Bella se tensaron en mi polla, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cuello y cubrí su boca cuando gritó su orgasmo en mí. Me reí para mis adentros; ella era normalmente muy callada hasta que yo la llevaba al límite. Si yo no la silenciara, ella sería de las que gritan. Quería que gritara para mí.

Pero por ahora yo me tragué sus gritos, gimiendo mi propia liberación en ella, embistiendo hasta que no quedó nada más que un vacío pacífico, mi mente y cuerpo flotaron libremente por un minuto. De manera lenta separé mi boca de la suya, incapaz de resistirme a dejar un par de besos gentiles en sus suaves labios. Ella cayó pesadamente en mi pecho, sus brazos ahora colgaban muertos a sus costados y, por mucho que quisiera cargarla, acunarla contra mí y sentarme con ella, sabía que eso no podía pasar… por el momento.

La empujé con gentileza, me quité el condón y me subí los pantalones. Sí la cargué y la dejé en la silla que estaba dentro de la sala. Sabía que ella no podría verme irme y estaría más cómoda después de que yo me fuera. Su cabeza ya caía pesadamente sobre su pecho, levanté su mejilla, luego presioné mis labios en su oído, manteniendo mi voz queda y estable.

—Isabella, sé que quieres hacer esto por tu amigo. Necesito que seas cuidadosa. —Vacilé, se me iba ocurriendo una idea—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Su voz sonó suave.

—¿Hmm?

—Necesito que encuentres a alguien en quien confíes, un amigo, y le pidas que te acompañe al bar, o que se reúna contigo ahí. Alguien que te pueda cuidar. Por favor.

Su voz sonó casada.

—No sé… a quien… pedírselo.

La besé profundamente.

—Ya se te ocurrirá. —Puse mi mano sobre sus ojos, sintiendo como sus parpados se cerraban—. Que tengas un buen día mañana, Isabella —pausé, mi voz bajó a ser sólo un susurro—. Te extrañaré.

Y luego salí de la sala de copiado suavemente y en silencio.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos :)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **EPOV**

Esperé durante unos minutos al otro lado de la puerta. No hubo sonidos ni movimientos y fruncí el ceño. Luego de haber encendido las luces, había esperado que Bella se levantara de la silla, pero no se había movido para nada.

Tragué, de repente me sentí nervioso. ¿Había sido muy brusco?

¿Estaba bien ella?

Abrí un poco la puerta con lentitud y me asomé. Sonreí enormemente cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba profundamente dormida en la silla. Su cabeza había caído hacia atrás, quedando apoyada en el respaldo, y estaba haciendo soniditos de respiración. Rose había comentado en la comida lo cansada que se veía y obviamente yo la había cansado aun más.

Ella necesitaba unos minutos para descansar. Nadie entraría a la sala de copiado ni la molestarían. Nunca nadie había entrado ahí durante todo el tiempo que ella llevaba usándola, excepto las pocas ocasiones en que yo me había asomado para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Era una de las razones por las que yo me sentía seguro para estar con ella ahí.

Y, gracias a mi descubrimiento de la puerta escondida que llevaba de la bodega a la sala de copiado, nunca nadie me veía entrar o salir. Recordé el día que Bella había abierto la puerta de su lado y me mostró lo que parecía ser una pared blanca detrás de ella. _"La puerta a ningún lado"_ , se había reído ella. Ya que el edificio era viejo y había sido renovado muchas veces, no pensé mucho en ello hasta unas cuantas semanas después cuando había estado moviendo cosas para meter más de las cajas de Alice a la bodega. Había chocado accidentalmente con la pared, mi hombro golpeó con el ángulo exacto y me sorprendí cuando la pared se abrió frente a mí. Me di cuenta que estaba viendo la puerta que tenía la sala de copiado de Bella al otro lado. No tenía idea de por qué la puerta estaba escondida así, pero por alguna razón me lo guardé para mí. Las únicas personas con llaves para este cuarto éramos Alice y yo, así que no me preocupaba que alguien más lo descubriera. Alice nunca entraba a este cuarto, con sus problemas de claustrofobia no soportaba estar en un cuarto sin ventanas, esa era la razón por la que ella tenía la oficina con dos puertas y una ventana. Ella tenía la llave sólo por si yo llegaba a perder la mía.

Cuando decidí darle a Bella la fantasía que había expresado en voz alta, pasé la tarde engrasando las bisagras y asegurándome que las puertas se abrieran silenciosamente. También había movido ligeramente la copiadora, la silla y la mesa en las posiciones exactas en que las quería, memorizando su posición e incluso contando mis pasos en la oscuridad. No quería tropezarme o caerme con Bella en mis brazos. Sabía que ella no se daría cuenta; era muy despistada, un hecho que me servía de mucho ahora. Me complació descubrir que había otro interruptor de luz para la sala en mi lado de la pared, y también había instalado un pequeño control remoto para poder controlarlas con el pequeño artefacto en mi bolsillo.

Ahora, al estar parado viéndola, me sentí abrumado con el deseo de entrar y acariciar su cabello. Quería cargarla en mis brazos, posarla en mi regazo y abrazarla mientras dormía; cuidarla. Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso. Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza, cerrando la puerta en silencio. Me quité el suéter y regresé mi cabello a su desorden habitual alrededor de mi cara. Agarré mis lentes y me convertí en Masen de nuevo.

Edward no podía entrar a la sala de copiado justo ahora, pero yo sí.

 ***()*** **BPOV**

—Bella… ¡oye!

Me enderecé asustada, parpadeando rápidamente y mirando a mi alrededor. La pequeña sala estaba caliente con las luces encendidas. Masen estaba parado en la puerta, viéndome, su cabeza ladeada en señal de confusión.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

Tragué con nerviosismo al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida. No tenía idea de cuánto llevaba así o cómo me veía. Bajé la vista y suspiré con alivio silencioso. Mi ropa parecía estar en su lugar. Me pasé las manos por el cabello al alzar la vista y sonreírle a Masen, me sentía extrañamente aliviada de verlo ahí.

—Sí. Yo, um, me dolía la cabeza así que me senté para descansar la vista. Debí haberme quedado dormida.

Masen entró a la sala y me ofreció un café.

—Estaba afuera consiguiendo unas cosas para Alice y traje café. Pensé que podrías querer un poco. —Sonrió tímidamente, sus ojos se veían nerviosos al mirarme—. Yo, ah, me preocupé cuando no te vi en tu escritorio. Supuse que te encontraría aquí, en tu casa lejos de tu hogar.

Acepté el café con un agradecimiento, dándole un trago. Su sabor inundó mi boca e instantáneamente pensé en el sabor de Edward; café, menta… y _caramelo_. Ese era el sabor dulce que no podía descifrar. Edward sabía a caramelo.

¿Por qué era eso tan familiar?

Mantuve la vista baja al pensar en lo que había pasado justo donde Masen estaba parado. Las manos de Edward. Su boca. Su voz ronca y queda gruñendo palabras sucias en mis oídos. Me estremecí al recordar cómo le había respondido.

—¿Bella?

Alcé la vista. Masen me veía con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien? Te ves… distraída.

Asentí en silencio, viéndolo. Luché por levantarme de la silla y la mano de Masen se extendió en un gesto silencioso de ayuda. La acepté y le permití que me pusiera de pie. Me tambaleé brevemente, y él avanzó un paso, sus brazos me rodearon. Me recargué en él por un minuto, necesitaba su calmada fuerza.

Su voz sonó con un poco de pánico.

—¿Necesitas irte a casa? ¿Estás enferma?

Parpadeé hacia él, preguntándome si la follada me había quitado la inteligencia. Parecía que era incapaz de responder a las preguntas en voz alta.

Negué con la cabeza y me aclaré la garganta al ver a Masen. Era alto. ¿Cómo es que no había notado eso antes? Lo suficientemente alto para que yo tuviera que alzar la cabeza para verlo. Su mirada cayó a mi cuello y vi sus cejas alzarse con sorpresa por un minuto antes de que su mirada regresara a mi cara.

—¿Bella? —me llamó con gentileza, su voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso sonaba muy familiar. Lo vi de nuevo. Era tan alto. Como Edward. Miré su mano sosteniendo el café. Era grande, con dedos largos. Como Edward. Mi corazón comenzó a latir ruidosamente cuando mis ojos se centraron en su cara. Suspiré frustrada. Su piel era completamente suave, para variar, y hoy definitivamente había sentido una barba tosca en la barbilla de Edward cuando me besó. Y Masen estaba usando una camiseta negra con la insignia de una banda retro debajo de una sudadera. Edward había estado usando un suéter grueso. Y Edward no usaba lentes y tenía el cabello corto. Su cara se había sentido suave cuando la presionó con la mía hace rato. Los ojos de Masen estaban enmarcados por unos lentes gruesos y negros, y su cabello… bueno; estaba por todas partes, cayéndole sobre la cara, tapándole las orejas. Luego recordé el día en que Edward me tocó; Masen había estado en la escuela. Ni siquiera estaba en el edificio. Las otras coincidencias eran sólo eso. Coincidencias.

Retrocedí un paso, sintiéndome extrañamente decepcionada. Le sonreí a Masen a modo de disculpa.

—Perdón. Sólo estoy adormilada. No he estado durmiendo mucho. Estoy bien. En serio estoy bien.

Asintió con cara tensa al apartarse.

—Bien. Tengo que irme a terminar unas cosas para Alice. Sólo quería darte tu café.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Masen.

Miró a su alrededor.

—¿Ya casi terminas?

Asentí.

—Sí. —Todavía ni siquiera empezaba con mis copias, pero a duras penas podía decirle eso a Masen. Querría saber qué estaba pasando y yo no podría decírselo. No podía decírselo a nadie.

—Bien, termina y tal vez debas irte a casa.

Suspiré. Esa no era una mala idea. Me estaba sintiendo abrumada.

—Lo haré.

Se giró para irse.

—¿Masen?

Su cabeza se giró ante el sonido de mi voz.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Alcé el café—. Por esto y por venir a verme. Eres un buen amigo.

Su sonrisa le iluminó la cabeza, convirtiéndola de tímida y seria a encantadoramente atractiva. Parpadeé. Nunca antes había notado lo guapo que era, ¿cómo había fallado en ver eso?

—Cuando quieras, Bella. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Para cuidarse los unos a otros.

Luego se fue, dejándome con el ceño fruncido ante las familiares palabras.

*()*

 **M POV**

Me paré afuera de la puerta, maldiciéndome. Había visto el brillo del descubrimiento en los ojos de Bella cuando me miró. Podría verla comparando a su amante misterioso con el hombre parado frente a ella. Suspiré al darme cuenta que había esquivado una bala sólo por el hecho de que me había rasurado rápidamente y ella no había notado que, mientras que mi cabello era largo al frente, en la parte de atrás estaba bastante corto. Odiaba que me colgara el cabello en el cuello, pero me gustaba tenerlo largo al frente. Y, sin duda los lentes habían ayudado a eliminar su creciente idea. Debía ser más cuidadoso si iba a continuar esto con ella.

Pero esa no era la única razón por la que tenía que salir de la sala.

La _había_ marcado.

Justo donde su hombro se encontraba con el cuello había una pequeña marca morada que yo había dejado con mi boca. Sabía que ella se arreglaría antes de regresar a su escritorio y cuando se acomodara la blusa nadie sabría que estaba ahí.

Pero yo sí.

Y, que Dios me ayude, me gustaba.

Me gustaba mucho; podía sentir mi polla pulsando cuando la vi.

No había duda de que mi boca quería cubrirla de nuevo… y hacer más grande la marca.

Gemí suavemente al dejar caer la cabeza entre mis manos. De verdad era un bastardo enfermo.

Me aparté de la pared y regresé a mi escritorio, agradeciendo que fuera ya tarde y el departamento estuviera casi vacío. Nadie me estaba prestando atención.

Hice unas tareas sin importancia mientras esperaba que Bella reapareciera. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, le llevó el archivo que tenía en las manos a James, luego arregló rápidamente su escritorio antes de apagar su lámpara. Mi estómago se tensó cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigía a mi escritorio.

—Hola.

Le sonreí.

—Hola, ¿qué tal la cabeza?

—Mejor. Yo, um, ya me voy a casa.

—Sí, yo no tardo mucho en irme también.

—Bien, bueno, que tengas un buen domingo —vaciló, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella?

Suspiró pesadamente.

—No. Estaba… olvídalo. Buenas noches, Masen.

La miré irse. Quería invitarme. Podía sentirlo. Quería que me invitara. Quería ser en el que ella confiaba lo suficiente para que la acompañara y la cuidara. Quería que me diera la oportunidad de conocerla afuera de la oficina. Quería que ella _me_ conociera.

Sabía, en mi corazón, que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros en la sala de copiado no era como Bella actuaba normalmente. Ella no era del tipo de chica que tenía sexo con un extraño. Sabía que ella todavía se cuestionaba lo que estaba haciendo y cómo estaba actuando, y aun así no podía detenerme. La deseaba tanto, todo el tiempo, y lo llevaba haciendo desde hace mucho. Sabía que su pasión era tan sorprendente para ella como complaciente para mí. Quería compartir esa pasión con ella abiertamente. Juntos. Pronto.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y ella se fue. Suspiré al mirar por la oficina desierta, de alguna manera se sentía más vacía desde que Bella se fue.

El lunes estaba muy lejos aún.

Agarré el pequeño celular que usaba para mandarle mensajes.

 _ **Estuviste divina hace rato. Tan caliente y perfecta alrededor de mí. Podría estar enterrado en ti durante horas.**_

 _ **Piensa en lo que te pedí, Isabella.**_

 _ **Ten cuidado.**_

 _ **Te estaré esperando el lunes. Por todo el tiempo en que me quieras, estaré esperándote.**_

 _ **Y deseándote.**_

* * *

Gracias por la paciencia, los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Tengan por seguro que no abandonaré ninguna de mis traducciones.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **BPOV**

Nunca antes un domingo se había pasado tan lento. Normalmente, antes de que pudiera parpadear el día terminaba y la mañana del lunes me estaba viendo a la cara; sus feas manos me sacaban de la cama cuando mi cuerpo todavía ni siquiera estaba listo para enfrentar otra semana.

Pero seguía siendo domingo y yo quería que ya terminara el fin de semana. El apartamento estaba limpio, mi ropa lavada, las cuentas pagadas y yo estaba acurrucada en el sofá, intentando leer, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Mi cerebro no se había callado en todo el día. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos me encontraba de regreso ahí… en la sala de copiado con Edward envuelto a mí alrededor. Pude sentir su dureza por detrás de mí cuando embestía; su voz ronca gruñía cosas sucias en mi oído mientras su lengua lamía y sus labios chupaban.

Mi mano se dirigió a donde sabía que estaba su marca vívidamente expuesta contra mi pálida piel. Mis dedos la trazaban repetidamente. Cuando la vi por primera vez en el espejo del baño, me había sonrojado con vergüenza, ahora sabía por qué Masen se había visto tan sorprendido antes de apartar la mirada. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando cuando vio la marca. Suspiré frustrada. Ahí estaba otro problema.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en Masen?

No había habido nadie en mi vida desde el desastre con Riley. Ni siquiera había podido pensar en salir con alguien durante más de un año, pero ahora, por alguna razón, tenía a dos hombres pasando por mi cabeza.

Ambos eran un misterio.

Masen: tímido, amigable, siempre servicial y amable. Aunque a los otros empleados les caía bien, era callado e introvertido. Sabía que estaba trabajando mientras estudiaba, se estaba ganando su segunda licenciatura al mismo tiempo que pagaba por el cuidado de su abuela. Era mayor que la mayoría de nosotros y tenía muchas responsabilidades con qué lidiar, tanto en casa como afuera del trabajo. Sabía que era muy cercano a su jefa, Alice, y ella tenía una muy buena opinión de él. Ella era la más joven del equipo de administración; ella y yo nos llevábamos bien, ocasionalmente comíamos o bebíamos café juntas. Me había confiado que esperaba convencer a Masen para que se quedara en la compañía luego de que terminara su licenciatura en mercadotecnia. Confiaba muchísimo en él. También sabía que él manejaba negocios más profundos que los otros asistentes. Ella lo consideraba un entrenamiento para el trabajo.

Yo ya tenía más de un año trabajando con él y aun así sabía muy poco de su persona, aparte de su sentido innato de consideración. Nunca lo había escuchado decirle algo grosero a nadie. Él había sido un apoyo silencioso para mí cuando Riley me dejó y estaría eternamente agradecida con él por eso. Mientras que otros en la oficina me habían ignorado, él se había propuesto pasar por mi escritorio para saludarme, algunos días me llevaba una taza de café y otros dejaba dulces Werther's, de los que siempre se estaba llevando a la boca, para que yo los disfrutara. En los días en que Rose no estaba, él muchas veces me acompañaba en mi mesa de la esquina para comer. Algunos días no decía nada más que un hola, sólo se sentaba ahí a leer o trabajar en algo en su laptop; su presencia era una adición muy bienvenida.

Pero nunca antes había sido tan consciente de Masen como en la última semana. Me encontraba buscándolo todo el tiempo. Notaba cosas de él que nunca antes había notado: sus brillantes ojos verdes tras sus lentes, lo alto y musculoso que era debajo de sus arrugadas camisetas, la cantidad de veces que le caía el cabello en la cara y él se lo echaba hacia atrás mientras hablaba con Jasper o Emmett, y lo tranquilizadora y calmada que era su voz, su presencia, para mí.

El completo opuesto a Edward.

 _Su_ ronca voz me convertía en un frenesí de necesidad. En el instante en que entraba a la sala de copiado, sabía cuándo estaba él ahí. Los vellos en mi nuca se erizaban. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba, adolorido por sentir sus manos en mí. Se me hacía agua la boca queriendo probar la suya y mis manos ansiaban sentir su corto cabello en la base de su cuello debajo de mis dedos.

Él era vigoroso y dominante. Me daba órdenes y mi cuerpo le daba a él exactamente lo que quería. Lo que él _me_ hacía querer. Nunca antes había experimentado las abrumadoras sensaciones que él causaba en mí. Tan sólo su toque me tenía jadeando por más y los orgasmos, que rompían a través de mí mientras él trabajaba con mi cuerpo, eran devastadoramente poderosos. Él me convertía en un inconsciente montón de nervios, jadeante y deseoso; con él me convertía en una persona a la que no reconocía.

Nunca lo había visto y todavía no tenía ni idea de quién era, cómo es que me conocía tan bien o cómo es que aparecía detrás de mí, aparentemente de la nada, todos los días en la sala de copiado. Yo había estado buscando, checando el gabinete de reservas, detrás de la silla, incluso abrí la puerta que no llevaba a ningún lado pero simplemente había otra pared sólida ahí.

Mi cabeza cayó sobre el respaldo del sofá, demasiado pesada para seguir erecta sobre mis hombros. Estaba tan confundida y abrumada. Y ansiosa… por algo.

Hice puños las manos y me las llevé a los ojos, frotándolos con frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que deseara a dos hombres a la vez? Especialmente a dos polos tan opuestos.

Solté una carcajada en mi sala vacía.

De todas formas ninguno de los dos estaba disponible para mí. Estaba segura de que Masen tenía novia. Recordé que le había dicho a Jasper en la cafetería que amaba a alguien profundamente. Y Edward… bueno, él sólo estaba cumpliendo una de mis fantasías. Tal vez también una suya. Si quería más conmigo me dejaría verlo.

Mi teléfono vibró y lo agarré. Masen me había enviado un mensaje.

 _ **Hola Bella. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Me preocupaste ayer. Espero que tu día fuera bueno y pudieras descansar un poco.**_

Sonreí ante su preocupación mientras tecleaba una respuesta.

 _ **Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Tuve un día tranquilo. Espero que el tuyo también haya sido bueno. Te veo en el trabajo. Te debo un café.**_

Su respuesta fue rápida.

 _ **No me debes nada. Te veo mañana.**_

Miré la pantalla por un minuto, luego solté el celular, relajándome en el sofá. Estaba tan cansada, no había dormido mucho últimamente. Al cerrar los ojos y suspirar, sentí que me jalaban desde abajo.

Mi celular vibró. Me senté parpadeando en la habitación oscura. Obviamente me había quedado dormida y había dormido por un buen rato después del mensaje de Masen. Sonreí. Incluso su mensaje me había calmado.

Busqué mi teléfono y miré la pantalla, tragando cuando vi las palabras "número desconocido".

 _ **Ansió por ti, Isabella. Necesito sentirte a mi alrededor. Te quiero debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre de esa forma en que lo haces mientras me entierro dentro de ti. Búscame temprano. Te estaré esperando.**_

Y sólo con eso estuve ardiendo.

* * *

Y vuelvo a la marcha! Finalmente terminé el semestre así que espero poder traer actus más constantes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente :)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **BPOV**

Salí del elevador con el corazón martilleándome. La oficina estaba vacía, el único sonido era el tranquilo zumbar de las computadoras en modo de reposo y el calor siseando a través de los ductos de ventilación del techo. Me acerqué a mi escritorio, miré a mi alrededor preguntándome por qué me sorprendía encontrarlo vacío. Eran las 6 de la mañana; lo más temprano que podría llegar alguien más sería hasta dentro de hora y media. Yo nunca llegaba hasta las 8 y usualmente era de las primeras en la oficina.

Alice era casi siempre la primera de los jefes en llegar. Era entonces cuando teníamos oportunidad para platicar. Ella era muy lista, igual que dulce. Todo el tiempo tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero siempre veía un poco de tristeza en sus ojos cuando éstos recaían en Jasper. Nunca había tenido el valor de preguntarle por qué no hacía algo con lo que obviamente sentía, ya que él la veía a ella de la misma forma. Pero ese no era mi lugar.

Solté mi bolsa y colgué mi abrigo, el cual había estado cargando en caso de que lloviera más tarde. Miré el simple vestido suelto que estaba usando. Suelto, cómodo y bonito en mi tono favorito de rojizo brillante que combinaba con las hojas que estaban cambiando el color de los árboles afuera. Estaba hecho de estambre suave y era el tipo de vestido que se veía tan arrugado al final del día como se había visto al principio. Mis dedos agarraron la tela, tirando nerviosamente de ella, sabía la razón por la que había usado este vestido.

Lo usé especialmente para Edward, para que hoy tuviera acceso a cualquier parte de mí que quisiera. Me senté por un minuto, no sabía qué hacer.

Dijo que me estaría esperando. ¿Ya estaría aquí? ¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

Mi teléfono vibró.

 _ **Ya. Ven a mí ya, Isabella.**_

Me puse de pie y agarré un archivo, sabiendo que era sólo una excusa. Respiré profundamente, y caminé por el pasillo.

*()*

 **E/M POV**

Dios, la extrañé ayer. Literalmente la necesitaba. Quería su sabor. Necesitaba sentir su suave piel presionada contra la mía y escuchar sus gemidos bajos en mi oído mientras le daba placer. Su mensaje de respuesta que decía que estaba bien había sido insuficiente. Necesitaba tocarla y sentir por mí mismo que ella estaba bien. Cuando le mandé el mensaje como Edward, tenía la esperanza de que ella sintiera la misma necesidad que yo e hiciera lo que le pedí hoy. Había estado viéndola de pie, sonriendo al verla caminar por la calle hacia la oficina en su lindo vestido. Siempre me encantó ese vestido en ella, y ahora ansiaba poder quitárselo.

Ya en la sala de copiado me preparé y esperé. Sabía que estaba aquí. Escuché el elevador, pero ella no había llegado a mí. Aún.

¿Había cambiado de parecer, o se sentiría nerviosa?

Le mandé las palabras que sabía la ayudarían a tomar una decisión si se trataba de la segunda opción.

Mi recompensa llegó cuando escuché sus suaves pisadas por el pasillo y la perilla girando. Me quedé en un lado de la puerta cuando ella entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nunca llegó al encendedor de la luz, y sonreí en la oscuridad al avanzar un paso.

—Isabella.

Su suave suspiro me lo dijo todo, la jalé hacia mí. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola con fuerza, y dejé caer mi cara en su cuello, dejando besos de boca abierta en su fragante piel.

Mis manos bajaron para agarrar la tela de su vestido y retrocedí un paso, sacándoselo rápidamente por la cabeza, la giré para luego jalarla hacia mí y cubrir su boca con la mía. Jadeó cuando sus manos sintieron mi piel desnuda presionada contra la suya.

—Estamos solos, Isabella. Esta mañana podré tomarme mi tiempo contigo —murmuré contra sus labios, metiendo mi lengua profundamente en su boca—. Y hoy quiero sentirte toda. —Correspondió mi pasión con un ferviente ardor; nuestras lenguas se juntaron y acariciaron en profundas lamidas de satisfacción, nuestra respiración se mezcló mientras nos apretábamos fuertemente el uno con el otro, ninguno de los dos quería romper el beso. Mis manos se deshicieron rápidamente de su ropa interior, estaba desesperado por sentirla completamente desnuda contra mí. Agachándome ligeramente, la cargué y la presioné contra la pared, sus piernas se envolvieron a mí alrededor. Embestí contra ella y el estremecedor deseo en su gemido cuando me sintió rozar su centro hizo que mi polla se hinchara más a causa de la necesidad de estar enterrado en ella.

Me aparté de su boca, presionando su cara en mi hombro.

—¿Te gusta eso, Isabella? ¿Sientes lo duro que estoy por ti? ¿Por tan sólo pensar en ti?

Siseé cuando sentí su mano meterse entre nosotros y envolverse a mi alrededor. Embestí hacia enfrente, deseando, _necesitando_ sentir más de su toque.

— _Joder_ , sí. Tócame, nena.

Su mano me acarició y me provocó mientras yo besaba y mordía su pecho, metiendo su duro pezón en mi boca. Su espalda se arqueó cuando lamí y chupé el erecto pezón antes de moverme a su otro pecho, dejando un camino de humedad entre sus pechos con mi lengua. Mis labios subieron a su cuello y giré mi lengua donde sabía que estaba mi marca, deseando poder profundizarla. Queriendo que el mundo viera que ella tenía dueño, incluso si ella todavía no lo sabía.

—Me dejaste una marca —jadeó suavemente—. Justo ahí… justo donde tu boca está ahora… la toqué todo el día de ayer, pensando en tus labios sobre mi piel.

Gemí ante la lujuria en su voz. Mis labios se movieron sobre ese lugar, tenía tantas ganas de verlo de nuevo. Bajé la cabeza y besé su piel.

—¿Tal vez pueda darte algo más para tocar, Isabella?

Gimoteó, y bajé mi boca a la piel que estaba justo sobre su pecho, jalando esa suave área entre mis dientes, chupando gentilmente.

—Joder —susurró.

Mordí más fuerte, chupando más de ella en mi boca y se revolvió contra mí, su mano se apretó aun más alrededor de mi polla. Solté la piel y acaricié ese lugar mojado con mi lengua.

—Sabes tan bien en mi lengua, Isabella. Como el néctar más dulce. —Besé su cuello—. Quiero probarte en todos lados.

Su cabeza cayó contra la puerta con un golpe sordo mientras gemía suavemente. Subí la mano, acuné su cuello y llevé su boca de regreso a la mía.

—No te dejes inconsciente, Isabella. Te necesito despierta y conmigo —bromeé con voz ronca, mis dedos acariciaron su nuca mientras la besaba apasionadamente, probando su dulzura—. Voy a hacer que te corras con fuerza, nena.

—Sí… _oh Dios_ … te deseo… _por favor_ , Edward.

—Pronto —prometí, apartándome para ponerla de piel. Me agaché, levanté una de sus temblorosas piernas y la puse sobre mi hombro—. Primero me toca probar.

 ***()*** **BPOV**

Mi cabeza cayó contra la puerta de nuevo cuando los labios de Edward se encontraron con mi pulsante centro, la rasposa barba de su cara rozó mi sensible piel. Jadeé ante la intensidad de mis emociones, mi mano estaba apoyada en la pared sobre mí mientras que la otra bajaba para agarrar su cabello. Mientras me complacía con su boca, metió dos dedos dentro de mí, embistiendo lentamente, acumulando las sensaciones hasta llegar a un nivel casi febril. Podía sentir que estaba temblando y escuchaba los raros sonidos que salían de mi garganta; suaves sonidos de lamento que nunca antes había hecho… con ningún hombre. Su largo brazo estaba envuelto con fuerza a mi alrededor, manteniéndome anclada a un lugar, y al moverme sobre él, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas gritaba por la liberación.

Retrocedió, recargando la cabeza en mi estómago, su voz ronca y profunda mientras me seguía trabajando con sus dedos.

—Quiero que te corras sobre mi cara, Isabella, y luego voy a follarte con tanta fuerza que no serás capaz de moverte por el resto del día sin recordar esto, sin recordarme a mí…

Antes de poder responder, su boca estaba de regreso en mí, su lengua lamía y giraba, sus dedos presionaban y penetraban profundamente. De repente todo mi cuerpo se tensó, mis músculos se congelaron y tensaron mientras mi orgasmo pasaba a través de mí, quemándome desde adentro mientras temblaba y me sacudía contra sus labios. Mi mano subió para taparme la boca al gritar mi placer, mi cabeza se presionó contra la dureza de la pared detrás de mí. Edward se retiró lentamente, besando mis muslos y estómago con gentileza mientras se movía y se paraba. Retrocedió, revolviéndose y moviéndose para ponerse un condón, cargarme de nuevo y presionarme otra vez contra la pared.

—Dímelo —me ordenó gentilmente, incluso mientras se presionaba contra mí.

Gimoteé en respuesta cuando me llenó, duro y pulsante. Él se quedó quieto por un minuto con su cabeza en mi hombro antes de salir y embestir gentilmente. Gemí suavemente por la sensación, pero no fue un gemido de dolor. Su boca cubrió la mía y me probé en él cuando me besó.

Se apartó, rompiendo nuestro beso.

—¿Ves lo deliciosa que sabes? ¿Lo mucho que amo follarte con mi lengua, mis dedos —embistió de nuevo—, y mi polla? Dímelo, Isabella. Necesito escuchar que lo dices.

Me arqueé contra él, envolviendo con más fuerza mis piernas a su alrededor.

—Sí… fóllame, Edward… _por favor_ … fóllame.

Apoyó una mano en la pared y la otra me sostuvo contra él cuando empezó a embestirme profundamente. Se movía rápido, sus caderas golpeaban furiosamente contra mí. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en el hueco de mi hombro. Sentí las gotas de sudor de su cabeza en mi piel mientras él se enterraba en mí una y otra vez, profundos gruñidos de satisfacción escapaban de su garganta mientras hacía exactamente lo que dijo que haría. No tenía duda alguna de que lo sentiría el resto del día. Podía sentir los comienzos de otro orgasmo comenzar a pasar a través de mí y gimoteé el nombre de Edward. Su boca tapó la mía y pude probar la sal de nuestro sudor combinado con su sabor, al igual que con el mío, lo cual me hizo gemir de deseo. Su agarre en mí se apretó hasta ser casi doloroso, me empujó fuertemente contra la pared cuando se corrió; sus embestidas profundas y erráticas, sus gemidos mandaban estremecimientos a través de mí mientras temblaba a causa de mi propio placer, arqueándome y retorciéndome bajo su cuerpo.

Ambos nos detuvimos y sentí sus brazos envolverse en mí cuando nos movimos. Mi cabeza cayó a su pecho y luego ambos nos dejamos caer sobre una silla, algo suave se envolvió a ií alrededor mientras sus brazos me sostenían en un fuerte agarre.

Alcé la mano acariciando la parte trasera de su cuello. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse ante mi toque y aparté la mano. Su boca cubrió la mía, llevando de regreso mi mano a su cuello.

—No. —Su voz sonó queda y tierna—. Me gusta eso.

Dejé que mi mano comenzara a acariciarlo de nuevo, sintiéndome relajada y contenta. Mis ojos pesaban.

—Me agotaste —murmuré en su cuello.

—Estuviste increíble.

Sonreí y suspiré.

Escuché el latido de su corazón calmarse, volviéndose fuerte y estable, su ritmo me arrullaba. Mis ojos se cerraron y me hundí más en su pecho mientras me sentía flotar a la deriva.

Sus brazos se apretaron. Sentí sus labios rozar mi cabello mientras el sueño me reclamaba.

Una voz que no era la de Edward hizo un suave eco en mis confusos sueños.

—Te tengo, Bella.

* * *

No sé ustedes pero yo siento que Bella está cada vez más cerca de descubrir quién es el misterioso Edward, ¿qué opinan?

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Les juro que me encanta leer lo que piensan de la historia, sus teorías y comentarios.

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Algo estaba zumbando cerca de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos confundida, notando lentamente mis alrededores, jadeando cuando la realidad llegó a mí y recordé lo que había pasado luego de haber entrado hace rato a esta habitación.

Edward.

Sus manos.

Su cálida piel desnuda contra la mía.

La pared.

Oh Dios… _su boca_. Su boca tremendamente talentosa. Nadie nunca me había hecho eso.

Me senté, mirando la manta que cubría mi cuerpo todavía desnudo. Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo y lo agarré.

 _ **7:40, Isabella. Hora de levantarse, mi Bella Durmiente. Relájate. Estás sana y salva. Tienes mucho tiempo.**_

Mis ojos escanearon la habitación. La puerta de la sala de copiado estaba cerrada y tenía el pestillo. Mi ropa estaba en la mesa, esperándome. Junto a ella había una botella de agua que atraía a mi sedienta boca. Mis dedos tocaron la manta que me cubría, recordando lo segura que me sentía al estar envuelta en ella, y en sus brazos.

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo.

 _ **Estuviste perfecta. Te podré sentir en mi piel. Tu aroma se quedará conmigo. Te saborearé en mi lengua. Todo el día. Durante cada minuto hasta que esté de nuevo dentro de ti.**_

Tan sólo sus palabras me hicieron estremecer y pararme en piernas temblorosas, sintiendo el ligero tirón de los músculos que no estaban acostumbrados a ser estirados de la forma en que lo habían sido esta mañana. Me dolieron las caderas y la espalda cuando me paré para beber agua. Tan rápido como pude me vestí, mis dedos pausaron sobre un lugar sensible cuando me puse el sostén. Cuando bajé la vista, jadeé ante la vivida marca de color púrpura que estaba sobre mi pecho.

— _Te daré algo más que puedas tocar, Isabella._

Mis dedos acariciaron gentilmente la piel. Sabía que no debería gustarme el hecho de que él me haya marcado, pero me gustaba.

Me pasé el vestido sobre la cabeza y lo alisé. Agarré la suave manta sin saber muy bien qué debería hacer con ella, tenía la intención de doblarla y ponerla sobre la silla. Su sutil aroma me llegó y fruncí el ceño al inhalar. Olí de nuevo, enterrando la nariz en su suavidad. Podía oler mi propio perfume en ella, pero la otra esencia era diferente. Familiar y cálida, pero no el aroma especiado que asociaba con Edward. Más… leñoso y fresco. Lo olí de nuevo antes de dejarla de regreso en la silla. Conocía ese aroma, pero no estaba segura de dónde lo conocía. Tal vez Edward había cambiado su colonia; tal vez la manta no le pertenecía a él, tal vez…

Sacudí la cabeza, cansada; he ahí otro misterio que no entendía.

Agarré mi folder y me metí al baño, sorprendiéndome al ver lo… normal… que me veía. Usé mis dedos para aplacarme el cabello y me eché un poco de agua fría en las mejillas, pero aparte de eso me veía igual que siempre. Estudié el escote del vestido, pero estaba bien. Nadie podía ver sus marcas, sólo yo sabía que estaban ahí. Nadie me miraría y sabría que había sido follada a fondo y con rudeza justo al final del pasillo antes de que ellos llegaran a la oficina para comenzar su día. Me veía igual que siempre: tranquila y controlada.

Por dentro era una historia muy diferente. Era un manojo de nervios y me sentía completamente fuera de control. Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. No entendía mi comportamiento. Cuando le solté a Rose esas palabras aquel día sólo había estado bromeando. ¿Verdad? Miré el espejo. Ya no estaba segura. Todavía no entendía este nuevo lado tan deseoso de mí. O por qué lo ansiaba tanto. Por qué lo ansiaba a _él_.

Un tranquilo recuerdo hizo eco en mi cabeza. Una voz suave. Un susurro. _¿Mi nombre?_ Fruncí el ceño al intentar concentrarme en ese fugaz pensamiento. Era importante, pero no podía recordar por qué debía serlo o qué era exactamente lo que estaba intentando recordar. Dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos ante la sensación de estar abrumada e inhalé profundas y relajantes respiraciones. Suspiré al enderezarme. No tenía tiempo para descubrirlo ahora. Y no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer. Necesitaba dejarlo de lado hasta que estuviera a solas en casa. Esta noche pensaría en ello. Agarré mi folder y me fui para comenzar mi día.

*()*

—Bella.

Hice una mueca y mi estómago se tensó ante el sonido de esa voz enojada frente a mí. Odiaba lidiar con Riley. Nuestras interacciones siempre estaban llenas de tensión, y usualmente venían acompañadas de comentarios sarcásticos y desagradables miradas de su parte sin importar qué tan amable intentara ser yo. Incluso sus correos electrónicos estaban impregnados de su altanería, pero al menos a esos podía responder sin tener que lidiar con su constante actitud de confrontación. Alcé la vista con una falsa sonrisa civil en la cara.

—Riley.

—¿Hay algún problema hoy?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

Mi ex novio se inclinó hacia enfrente y por instinto me hice hacia atrás. Ya no me gustaba estar tan cerca de él.

—¿Estás demasiado ocupada para contestar correos importantes o simplemente intentas hacerme quedar mal frente a mi jefe?

Lo miré con una expresión de perplejidad en la cara.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Se enderezó, su voz alzó de volumen.

—Te envié dos correos hoy, diciéndote que Victoria necesitaba ver a James lo más pronto posible. Estaban marcados como urgentes, pero no me has respondido.

Sabía que teníamos una audiencia viendo esta escena. Podía sentir las miradas de toda la oficina.

—Mantén la voz baja, Riley. No recibí ningún correo tuyo.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Los mandé. —Alzó un folder—. Tengo una copia justo aquí.

Abrí mi correo y escaneé los mensajes recibidos; incluso chequé la carpeta de spam.

—No hay nada aquí.

Entrecerró los ojos y su voz se volvió más desagradable.

—¿Me acusas de estar mintiendo?

Apreté las manos sobre mi regazo, intentando desesperadamente no reaccionar. Sabía que eso era lo que él quería.

—Parece que eres tú el que me está acusando, Riley.

Me lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—Si es tan importante, ¿por qué no viniste a decírmelo? Hubiera sido muy sencillo viendo que estás al final del pasillo.

—No tengo tiempo para estarte persiguiendo, y no tengo por qué hacerlo. No intentes culparme de tu incompetencia, Bella. El que no puedas hacer tu trabajo no es razón para intentar quitarte la culpa —se burló de mí.

Lo miré mal, quedándome sin palabras mientras James aparecía en la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Hay algún problema, Bella?

Riley habló antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

—Bella no ha respondido a una solicitud muy importante. Victoria necesita verte.

James nos miró a los dos.

—¿Bella?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No vi los correos, James. De ser así le hubiera dado tramite a la solicitud de inmediato.

Frente a mí Riley murmuró algo que sonó a sabotaje. James avanzó un paso, su expresión era incomprensible.

—Ve a mi oficina, Bella. Iré justo detrás de ti. —Se apartó de mí—. Riley, dile a Victoria que la veré en quince minutos.

Me paré con las mejillas ardiendo, consciente de las miradas curiosas viéndonos, y entré en la oficina de James. Esperé mientras Riley hablaba con James antes de irse. James desapareció por un minuto y luego regresó. Cerró la puerta y se movió a su escritorio.

—James, yo nunca…

Alzó la mano para interrumpirme.

—Lo sé, Bella. Descubriremos qué pasó aquí. Siéntate antes de que te desmayes, por favor.

Suspiré, me temblaban las manos, y me senté. James me miró en silencio y cuando habló su voz sonó atípicamente gentil.

—¿Estás bien? Sé que no es… fácil para ti lidiar con él.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron con más vergüenza.

—Estoy bien, James; no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Me sonrió.

—Pero sí me preocupo, Bella. Sé que parece que ignoro todo lo que pasa en la oficina, pero te aseguro que sé exactamente qué está pasando allá afuera. Y sé lo difícil que es para ti el ser profesional con Riley. Él, por otro lado, no te ha ofrecido la misma cortesía.

Junté las manos con fuerza para detener las lágrimas que sentía que se estaban formando.

—Lo… siento.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada. Te has comportado de manera muy profesional, de la misma manera que has lidiado con Riley. Aprecio el esfuerzo que haces.

Agaché la cabeza, intentando mantener a raya mis emociones. No tenía idea de que James lo había notado.

Se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta y James miró detrás de mí, permitiéndole entrar a alguien. La puerta se abrió detrás de mí y Masen se acercó para pararse a mi lado. Le dio el folder que yo había visto en las manos de Riley a James, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La información ha sido alterada, James. La hora actual ha sido documentada, al igual que el rastreo.

James tomó el archivo y lo miró, luego se inclinó y tecleó algo rápidamente. Miré a Masen confundida. Sus cálidos ojos verdes me miraron a la vez que ponía una mano en mi hombro y me daba un apretón a modo de consuelo.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó. Asentí.

James estudió el archivo frente a él una vez más y suspiró. Se puso de pie y agarró otro archivo.

—Bella, necesito copia de esto. Es para mañana, por favor.

Asentí y tomé el archivo de sus manos. Miró detrás de mí.

—Ah, Victoria. Qué bien. Recibiste mi mensaje. Entra.

Me giré y vi no sólo a Victoria, sino también a Riley, que estaba frunciendo el ceño y lanzándome dagas con la mirada. Victoria entró, pero Riley se quedó parado en la puerta. Vacilé, no estaba segura de que debía hacer.

Detrás de mí James habló.

—Las copias, Bella. Por favor.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Respiré profundamente al intentar pasar junto a Riley, quien avanzó justo en el mismo momento, moviéndose para empujarme con fuerza contra la puerta, mientras al mismo tiempo murmuraba "perra" por lo bajo. Jadeé, una entrecortada respiración dejó mi cuerpo cuando el pomo de la puerta se enterró dolorosamente en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Detrás de mí dos cosas pasaron a la vez. James se paró, su voz haciendo un ruidoso eco al ladrar el nombre de Riley, y Masen se movió, empujando con fuerza a Riley contra la pared junto a mí, mirándolo con odio. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la mirada de furia en la cara de Masen. Su brazo estaba apoyado a lo largo del cuello de Riley mientras le siseaba con enojo.

—Cabrón; ¿cómo te atreves a tocarla así? Discúlpate… ¡ya!

Riley se removió contra él, su voz chorreaba indiferencia.

—Me tropecé. No es mi culpa que ella se atravesara.

Masen se inclinó más cerca, su brazo se recargaba pesadamente en el cuello de Riley. La cara de Riley comenzó a ponerse de un profundo color rojo, pero seguía fulminando con la mirada a Masen.

—Escuché lo que le dijiste. Discúlpate. _Ya_ —gruñó Masen. Parpadeé ante su tono lívido y su postura de enojo. Nunca antes lo había visto actuar así con alguien más.

James habló, al parecer no estaba preocupado por las vías respiratorias de Riley que estaban obstruidas.

—Sugiero que hagas lo que Masen te pide, Riley.

Riley me miró, sus ojos lanzaban dagas en mi dirección. Su voz sonó ahogada.

— _Lo siento mucho_ , Bella.

Masen gruñó y su mano libre se cerró en un puño.

—Dilo en serio, jodido cabrón. O te haré sentirlo; de manera dolorosa.

James habló.

—Suéltalo, Masen.

A regañadientes, Masen se apartó, ignorando a Riley que jadeaba por aire.

Masen me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

Esto era demasiado. Todos me estaban viendo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. No reconocía esta versión enojada de Masen.

Asentí, las lágrimas quemaban en mis ojos.

—Estoy bien. Está… todo bien.

Agarré el archivo, me giré y volé por el pasillo, sintiendo más ojos siguiendo mi huida y odiando el hecho de que una vez más Riley me había convertido en el centro de una atención no deseada. Mis pies se movieron rápidamente y me sentí agradecida por dirigirme a la soledad de la sala de copiado.

Necesitaba estar sola ahora.

Necesitaba la privacidad.

* * *

¡Y apareció Riley! Ese Masen va a venir delatándose si sigue así. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Creen que aparezca Edward?

Espero que les haya gustad el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Mis dedos temblaban cuando presioné el botón de inicio de la copiadora. Podía sentir que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar también al estar parada ahí, la vergüenza y el estrés por el repentino ataque de Riley me estaban pasando factura. ¿Qué lo había hecho ponerse tan agresivo hoy? Había estado muy enojado cuando se paró frente a mi escritorio. Mi mente se llenó de recuerdos de otras ocasiones en las que había estado enojado. Su temperamento y su amor por lo dramático eran lo que menos extrañaba de él.

Poco tiempo después, la puerta de la sala de copiado se abrió, golpeándose contra la pared. Salté con miedo, pero me relajé cuando vi a Masen entrar, su expresión se veía oscura y preocupada mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y para cuando se paró frente a mí su cabello ya estaba más desordenado de lo normal. Durante unos segundos sólo me miró. Luego, de repente, me encontré envuelta en sus brazos, apretada con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Bella —susurró—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tan herida estás?

Abrí la boca para asegurarle que estaba bien, pero sólo escuché un pequeño sollozo escapar de mis labios. Al instante, su brazo se apretó mientras que movía la otra mano a mi cabeza, apretando mi cara contra su pecho, la suave tela de su camiseta se pegó a mi cara.

—Te tengo, Bella —me arrulló, meciéndonos suavemente. Al estar parada en su abrazo me sentía cómoda y segura. También, por alguna razón, se sentía extrañamente bien y familiar, al igual que sus palabras. El persistente recuerdo que intentaba recordar salió a la superficie de nuevo, pero antes de poder descubrir por qué, él se apartó, sus grandes manos ahora acunaban mi cara, sus pulgares acariciaban gentilmente debajo de mis ojos, secándome las lágrimas.

—Dime. ¿Qué tan herida estás?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien… sólo —me encogí de hombros—. Estoy siendo una niña, supongo.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Nunca has _sido sólo una niña_ , Bella. —Se paró detrás de mí con las manos en mis hombros—. Quiero ver tu espalda. Necesito asegurarme de que no te rasgó la piel.

—Estoy bien.

—Iré por Rose.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No vino hoy. Estoy bien, Masen. En serio.

Bufó y se movió detrás de mí.

—No. Iré por Alice. Ella puede revisarte. Necesitas que te revisen. Ese cabrón te empujó con fuerza contra el pomo de la puerta.

Lo miré parpadeando por un momento. Sonaba casi… dominante. Y familiar en cierto grado cuando hablaba de esa manera. Casi como…

—¿Bella? —La voz de Masen interrumpió mis pensamientos—. ¿Dejarás que Alice lo vea?

—No vas a dejar el tema por la paz, ¿verdad?

—No.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme.

—Revísalo entonces. —No quería que se fuera. Su sola presencia me había calmado y no quería estar sola—. Puedes ver.

Se detuvo; sus ojos ardieron en los míos.

—¿Estás segura? Sólo miraré. Lo prometo. Pero necesito asegurarme de que estés bien.

Asentí.

—Confío en ti, Masen.

Su sonrisa fue genuina esta vez.

—Qué bueno. Gírate, por favor. Necesito la luz.

Inhalé profundamente y me giré. Sentí su mano moverme el cabello sobre mi hombro antes de bajar el zipper que estaba en la espalda de mi vestido. Me estremecí cuando el aire golpeó mi piel desnuda. Unos dedos gentiles y cálidos tocaron el lugar adolorido a mitad de mi espalda, rozando ligeramente sobre mi piel. Un suave aleteo de anhelo pasó a través de mí al sentir sus manos en mi piel y me estremecí por el extraño sentimiento.

—Lo siento —susurró detrás de mí, volviendo a subir el zipper—. No pretendía lastimarte.

Solté una entrecortada respiración. No me había lastimado. Su toque había sido demasiado gentil para lastimarme. Sin embargo, no me había esperado las sensaciones que su toque había provocado. Me giré para verlo, sorprendida ante la expresión furiosa en su cara. Nunca había visto nada más que un breve ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—¿Tan mal está? —pregunté en voz baja.

—La piel no está rota, pero ya se está amoratando e hinchando. Ese jodido bastardo. Debí haber atravesado la pared con él.

Alzando una mano, acuné su suave mejilla.

—Gracias por defenderme, Masen.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de una emoción que no pude identificar.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó—. Ahora vuelvo.

Agrandé los ojos con pánico y agarré su mano.

—Yo… —se me apagó la voz.

—Estás a salvo, Bella. Él ya no está.

—¿No está?

Me empujó gentilmente hacia la silla.

—Lo despidieron, Bella —dijo, luego se giró y se fue, dejándome boquiabierta detrás de él.

Unos minutos después regresó, su postura ya más calmada. Se arrodilló frente a mí, me dio unas pastillas y una botella de agua. Los acepté con agradecimiento y una suave sonrisa; _sí_ me dolía la espalda y sabía que las pastillas me ayudarían. Alzó su otra mano.

—Tengo hielo. Deberías ponerte hielo en la espalda cada par de horas. Te ayudará con la hinchazón.

—Bien.

Continuó arrodillado en el piso, de frente a mí, su brazo me rodeó y presionó el hielo contra mi espalda. Siseé ante la sensación fría en mi adolorida espalda, pero comencé a relajarme casi de inmediato conforme el frío se metía en mi sensible piel. Masen me miró desde su extraño lugar en el piso.

—Hablé con James. Cuando termines iré por tus cosas y podrás irte a casa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Eso sólo les dará a los demás algo sobre qué hablar. Estoy bien. Regresaré a mi escritorio y terminaré mi día. Riley ya me causó la suficiente vergüenza.

Me sonrió.

—Siempre tan valiente, ¿no?

—Claro que no —pausé—. ¿Riley?

Negó con la cabeza.

—James te contará.

Nos quedamos callados por un minuto, la cabeza de Masen se agachó.

—Yo puedo sostener el paquete de hielo —le dije en voz baja—. Estoy bien, Masen. Te dará torticolis por estar sentado así.

—No te muevas. —Su voz sonó baja y firme de nuevo, y otro estremecimiento pasó a través de mí.

—Tu cuello…

Bufó y se movió ligeramente, su cabeza ahora estaba recargada en mi regazo. Su brazo se movió, presionando con más fuerza el paquete de hielo contra mi piel y lloriqueé un poco ante el alivio que el frío me estaba dando. Bajé la vista y sonreí. Masen ahora estaba esencialmente envuelto a mí alrededor, con su cabeza en mi regazo y su cuerpo recargado en mí. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba mis piernas mientras que el otro lo hacía con mi espalda, sosteniendo el paquete de hielo. ¿Cómo era posible que él se sintiera tan bien ahí? Me sentía completamente segura y protegida con su cuerpo cubriendo el mío. Sin pensarlo, alcé la mano y acaricie su nuca, pasando mis dedos por su revoltoso cabello. Nunca antes había notado qué tan corto era el cabello de su nuca comparado con el de enfrente. Y nunca imaginé lo suave que se sentiría debajo de mis dedos. Sentí su gemido bajo de felicidad mientras continuaba acariciando los suaves mechones y sonreí, contenta de poder ofrecerle el mismo confort que él me daba.

Los recuerdos de esta mañana llegaron a mí sin que lo quisiera y recordé estar sentada en esta silla con los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor mientras le acariciaba el cabello. También me había sentido segura entonces, pero de manera diferente. Y ahora estaba dejando que Masen me abrazara.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Mi mano se detuvo en el cabello de Masen y me enderecé. Se apartó, mirándome con duda.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Tragué.

—Uh, la copiadora se detuvo. Necesito llevar el archivo a James.

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Se paró y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la silla, me miró de cerca. Le di una sonrisa para darle seguridad.

—Eso ayudó. Gracias.

Me giré y agarré la pila de copias.

—¿Estás segura que esa es la razón de que te moviste ahorita, Bella? —La voz de Masen sonó suave en la sala y por alguna razón me estremecí.

Asentí, incapaz de verlo.

—Estoy bien, Masen. En serio. Estoy segura de que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. Y yo necesito hablar con James.

Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta sin decir otra palabra.

—¿Masen?

Pausó, su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta. Se giró para verme, su cara era ilegible.

—Gracias. Eres… un buen amigo.

Asintió.

Y se fue.

*()*

El día finalmente había terminado. Seguí trabajando, dejando que se fuera la más gente posible para no tener que topármelos en el elevador. Toda la tarde sentí las miradas y escuché los susurros. No conocía la historia completa, ni qué había pasado exactamente luego de que salí de la oficina de James. Todo lo que James me dijo fue que Riley no había estado haciendo muy bien su trabajo y que lo que había pasado hoy había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, que Victoria finalmente había tenido suficiente. Le dieron una liquidación de dos semanas y todo terminó de inmediato. No tendría que volver a lidiar con él. Mientras tanto, uno de los internos iba a ocupar el puesto para ayudar hasta que encontraran un remplazo. Él también me dijo que debería irme a casa, pero me negué por completo, queriendo mantener las cosas lo más normal posible.

Ahora, viendo por la ventana la tenue luz de la tarde, estaba ansiando llegar a casa, meterme en la tina caliente y darme la oportunidad de navegar por la multitud de sensaciones y pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. Habían pasado tantas cosas hoy, tantos eventos inesperados y me sentía abrumada.

Masen se había ido hace poco tiempo. Pude sentirlo viéndome toda la tarde, asegurándose de que estuviera bien a pesar de que no se acercó a mi escritorio. Y toda la tarde recordé cómo sentí al tenerlo envuelto en mí y los extraños sentimientos que me provocaba. Él había actuado muy diferente hoy, había visto lados de él que nunca esperé ver y fue tan desconcertante y, aun así, la fuerte manera en que reaccionó a Riley y luego el cómo me cuido había sido… conmovedor. Nunca lo imaginé tan protector, pero le quedaba, como si fuera parte de su naturaleza.

Finalmente, suspirando, apagué mi luz. Necesitaba ir a casa. Logré salir y viajar sola en el elevador, salí al frío aire y respiré profundamente. Me quedé parada por un momento, no estaba segura de si debería caminar o pedir un taxi, luego decidí que caminar me haría bien. Agaché la cabeza y me dirigí a casa.

Estaba a sólo una calle de la oficina cuando pasó.

Al pasar por un callejón, un brazo salió y me agarró. Antes de poder reaccionar o gritar, me arrastraron a la oscuridad y me empujaron contra una pared de ladrillo, los ladrillos que sobresalían se encajaron de manera dolorosa en mis hombros.

Una figura alta se cernía sobre mí, un rostro desagradable y familiar se burlaba de mí en la tenue luz.

Mis ojos se agrandaron con miedo.

Riley.

* * *

¡Felices fiestas! Olvidé que tenía este capítulo guardado y hoy decidí subirlo. Lamento ese desenlace, el siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado así que intentaré traerlo lo antes posible.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Jadeé al darme cuenta de quién me había agarrado. Luché contra su agarre, pero él me mantuvo pegada a la pared, sus manos me apretaban y me agarraban, sus dedos se enterraban en mi piel cubierta con ropa.

—Suéltame, Riley. Por favor —rogué.

Se rio, y el sonido me heló la sangre. Me detuve cuando sus manos se apretaron hasta el punto de causar dolor en mis brazos y lo miré.

—¿Qué quieres?

Me golpeó contra el tosco ladrillo y un lloriqueo de dolor escapó de mi boca.

—Me hiciste perder el trabajo, perra.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Yo no hice nada. Riley, suéltame, por favor. No le diré nada a nadie. ¡Por favor! ¡Me estás lastimando!

Bajó la cabeza y pude oler el alcohol en su aliento, su abrumador hedor en mi nariz.

—No lo creo. Tú me jodiste… así que ahora voy a regresarte el favor.

El miedo me llenó por sus palabras.

Como había descubierto mientras salíamos, tenía un temperamento desagradable y una vena violenta que mantenía bien escondidos; al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo la había presenciado muchas veces.

Antes de poder rogarle de nuevo a Riley para que me soltara, de repente se apartó de mí y voló al otro lado del callejón.

El alto cuerpo de Masen apareció frente a mí, sus ojos veían frenéticamente mi cara.

—¿Bella?

Asentí, pero parecía incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Podía sentir que temblaba y envolví los brazos en mi torso.

Su voz estaba llena de furia, su tono era uno que nunca antes había escuchado.

—Cierra los ojos. _Ya_.

Hice lo que me pidió, resbalándome lentamente por la pared con los brazos envueltos en mi cabeza. Podía escuchar el sonido de puños chocando con carne y ruidosas maldiciones de enojo por parte de ambos. Los golpes eran rápidos y violentos, y luego de escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el pavimento, el otro único sonido que se oía en el callejón eran los gemidos de Riley. Luego hubo un breve silencio.

Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz de Masen sonó amenazadora:

—Si te acercas de nuevo a ella, lo lamentarás. Si tan sólo la vuelves a ver, desearás nunca haber nacido. Perdiste tu trabajo _y a ella_ por tu propia estupidez. Esto es todo tu culpa, cabrón. No de ella. _Nunca de ella_.

Alcé la cabeza y vi a Masen agachado, seguía hablando; aunque ahora su voz era tan baja que no podía escucharlo. Se paró y me miró, su cara era casi irreconocible a causa de su ira. No estaba segura de qué vio él en mi cara, pero su expresión cambió y avanzó lentamente hacia mí con las manos extendidas a modo de súplica.

—Todo está bien, Bella. No te lastimaré. No tengas miedo.

Lo miré, mis pensamientos eran un caos. Ya sabía eso. Masen nunca me lastimaría. Y aun así no podía encontrar mi voz.

Se agachó con las manos estiradas, pero sin tocarme.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Lo miré parpadeando, confundida.

—Voy a cargarte.

Se acercó más, cargándome como si no pesara nada, y salió rápidamente del callejón. Se paró frente a un carro, abrió la puerta del pasajero y me metió.

Lo miré, estaba parado afuera del carro hablando con alguien en el teléfono antes de sentarse en el asiento del piloto. Se acercó y me miró, su voz sonó gentil.

—Bella. Escúchame, ¿sí? Tengo que saber si necesito llevarte al hospital. ¿Puedes decirme si es necesario?

Con un gran esfuerzo, negué con la cabeza.

Su voz sonó ansiosa.

—De acuerdo. Te llevaré a casa, ¿sí, Bella?

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome cómo sabía dónde vivía. Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, como si pudiera leerme la mente.

—Te llevé a casa el invierno pasado, ¿recuerdas? ¿El día de la tormenta?

Un pequeño ruidito escapó de mi boca, pero seguía sin poder formar palabras. Asintió con comprensión.

—No pasa nada. Sé que estás confundida. Yo te cuidaré.

Miré por la ventana. Podía ver que Riley seguía tirado en el concreto. No se había movido. Miré de nuevo a Masen con la frente fruncida.

—Llamé a una ambulancia. Él no te lastimará de nuevo. Lo prometo. Ahora yo te voy a cuidar.

Suspiré, levanté la mano, buscando, y él la rodeó con un firme y tranquilizador agarre.

—Ya estás a salvo, Bella. Por favor di algo. Necesito escuchar tu voz.

Exhalé y cerré los ojos, dejando que su tranquila voz y sus consoladoras palabras me tranquilizaran.

—Gracias —suspiré.

*()*

El carro se detuvo y Masen se inclinó sobre mí, su cara se veía preocupada.

—Bella, tengo que salir del carro. Necesitas soltar mi mano, ¿sí? Sólo por un minuto.

Lo miré y luego miré nuestras manos. Mis dos manos estaban envueltas en la suya y lo estaba agarrando con fuerza. Tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Debía ser incómodo, pero él no había dicho nada. Solté su mano con un "lo siento" susurrado.

Sacudió la cabeza, su voz sonaba paciente.

—Está bien, Bella. Iré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quédate aquí.

Lo miré con ansiedad mientras rodeaba el carro, no entendía la extraña necesidad de mantenerlo en mi campo de visión o el estrés que sentía al no tocarlo. No protesté cuando abrió la puerta para cargarme y meterme al edificio. Ni siquiera me bajó en mi puerta, más bien se agachó para permitirme meter la llave en el seguro. Y una vez más lo dejé. Dentro me sentó en el sillón y se arrodilló frente a mí, sus dedos pasaban gentilmente por mi nuca.

—Bella, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No.

—Bien. Eso es bueno. ¿Qué te duele?

Lo miré parpadeando, mi voz había regresado aunque sonaba temblorosa.

—Mis… hombros… y mis brazos. Me empujó, Masen, y me estaba agarrando con mucha fuerza. —Inhalé profundamente—. Lo lastimaste, ¿verdad?

Me frunció el ceño.

—Te atacó, Bella. Ni siquiera quiero pensar… —su voz se fue apagando—. No sé qué habría hecho él si no lo hubiera detenido. Así que sí, lo lastimé. —Su voz sonaba enojada—. Aunque se recuperará.

Mi mano temblorosa acunó su mejilla.

—¿Estás herido?

Fue su turno de mirarme parpadeando, antes de ofrecerme una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, estoy bien, Bella. No me dio muchos golpes.

—Qué bien. Eso es bueno. Y si…

—¿Qué?

—¿Y si presenta cargos?

Masen negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hará. Sabe que si lo intenta, se sabrá lo que intentaba hacer y yo diré que actué en defensa propia. Por favor no te preocupes por eso. —Pausó—. ¿Puedo ver tus hombros?

—Um, espera un poco, ¿sí? —pregunté mientras me paraba sobre mis inestables piernas. Ya lo había dejado desabrochar mi vestido para verme la espalda hoy. No quería hacerlo de nuevo ya que prácticamente significaría quitarme el vestido frente a él.

Masen me miró abandonar la habitación. Una vez en mi habitación, me puse una pantalonera y un top con un suéter calientito sobre éste. Hice una mueca al pasar los brazos por las mangas, mis hombros me dolían por el movimiento. Riley me había azotado muy fuerte contra el ladrillo. Regresé con Masen, que me esperaba ansiosamente.

En silencio le di la espalda y permití que el suéter cayera. Lo escuché sisear mientras sus dedos, una vez más, trazaban gentiles figuras sobre mi piel lastimada. Rozaron sobre mis hombros y bajaron por mis brazos, explorando con ternura.

—Voy a tomar unas fotos, ¿de acuerdo, Bella? Sólo por si acaso.

Asentí y escuché el suave ruido de su iPhone. Sus manos volvieron a subir mi suéter.

—¿Puedo… tomar una de tu espalda también?

—De acuerdo —susurré, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. El aire frío golpeó mi espalda cuando me levantó la blusa.

— _Oh, Bella_ —murmuró, tomó más fotos y dejó que mi top y mi suéter se acomodaran de nuevo en su lugar. Se puso frente a mí y envolvió sus consoladores brazos a mi alrededor—. Déjalo ir.

Las lágrimas cayeron, calientes y pesadas, mientras sollozaba en su pecho y mi cuerpo se sacudía por las emociones nerviosas.

—No… entiendo por qué… —lloriqueé—. Yo no hice nada.

Masen nos movió para sentarnos en el sofá, su brazo que me rodeaba me sostenía cerca de él.

—Él ha estado al borde por mucho tiempo, Bella. Victoria no ha estado feliz con su desempeño. Ha estado arruinando las cosas y lleva semanas culpando a sus compañeros, diciendo que eran ellos los que cometían los errores. Ha llegado hasta el punto de intentar meterse al servidor para cambiar las horas y documentación para cubrir sus errores. James nos había pedido a algunos de nosotros que revisáramos qué estaba pasando. Hoy llegó demasiado lejos y lo atraparon en el acto. —Su mano acariciaba suavemente mi cabello—. Y Riley, siendo Riley, tenía que culpar a alguien más que a él.

Lo miré.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Sí. Me preocupaba que él fuera tras de ti. Es… inestable, Bella.

—Estoy tan agradecida por ti.

Masen me miró.

—Igual yo. —Se sentó—. ¿Qué te parece un baño caliente? Puede que te alivie los dolores.

Asentí.

—Sí, un baño suena bien.

—Iré a buscarte algo para el dolor y te pondré cómoda. También te haré algo de comer.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Masen.

—Sí, sí tengo. Por favor, déjame hacerlo, Bella. Déjame cuidarte. —Sus ojos me suplicaban mientras levantaba mi mano y la sostenía entre las dos suyas—. Por favor.

Inhalé profundamente.

—Gracias.

Me sonrió, su dedo trazó bajo mi ojo.

—Te ves exhausta. Necesitas descansar.

El pánico despertó en mí.

—¿Ya te vas?

—No si no quieres que me vaya.

—Quédate. ¿Por favor?

Su dedo acarició mi mejilla.

—Me quedaré todo el tiempo que me necesites, Bella.

Suspiré al mirar su expresión de cariño.

Lo necesitaba más de lo que me daba cuenta.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **MASEN**

La sarcástica voz de Riley resonó por las paredes, fue innecesariamente alta dada la pequeña oficina.

—¿Hay algún problema, Bella?

Alcé la cabeza de golpe, mis manos inmediatamente se cerraron en puños. Vi que la postura de Bella cambió, la ansiedad causó que tensara los hombros cuando alzó la vista para verlo.

Podía escuchar claramente su conversación, al igual que todos los demás en la oficina. A Riley siempre le gustó la atención, especialmente cuando estaba avergonzando a otra persona. Su verdadera personalidad había salido cuando terminó con Bella, aunque yo ya lo había sospechado desde mucho antes. Él lo escondía bien, pero siempre tuve una mala sensación sobre él.

Cabrón.

Cuando se inclinó y vi a Bella encogerse al intentar alejarse de él, me costó todas mis fuerzas no levantarme y lanzarme al otro lado de la oficina para obligarlo a alejarse de ella. Suspiré aliviado cuando apareció James y mandó a Bella a su oficina, lejos del bastardo. Lo vi tomar el folder que tenía Riley y supe que vendría a buscar mi ayuda. Riley se había estado enterrando lento pero seguro en un hoyo del que esta vez no podría salir. Victoria no estaba contenta con él y quería que lo reemplazaran. Él estropeaba las cosas constantemente, siempre culpaba a los que lo rodeaban y, por lo que acababa de ver, ahora estaba arrastrando a Bella a sus acusaciones.

Yo estaría más que feliz de ayudar a terminar su carrera en la compañía. Lo quería lejos de Bella. Muy lejos. Todo me decía que su relación no había sido saludable para ella, lo que causó que ella se cerrara a otra persona. Que se cerrara a mí.

Era hora de que él se fuera.

*()*

—Perra —murmuró al empujar a Bella contra el pomo de acero cuando ella intentó pasar junto a él de manera amable, siempre tomando la actitud adecuada y actuando profesionalmente en lo que a él respectaba. Mi chica valiente.

Escuché su jadeo de dolor y sin pensarlo, él estuvo contra la pared, encerrado debajo de mi brazo, mi ira desenfrenada por el hecho de que él se atrevió a _tocarla_.

Al demonio con la burocracia.

James podría elegir si regañarme o despedirme por mis acciones; no me importaba, pero el bastardo no se iba a salir con la suya al herir físicamente a alguien. Especialmente a Bella. Nunca a ella.

Su cara se puso roja por falta de oxígeno y fue sólo la tranquila voz de James y la mirada asustada de Bella lo que evitó que lo dejara desmayarse completamente. Él era un abusador y obviamente se sorprendió por lo fuerte que era yo. Lo solté y retrocedí, mis ojos inmediatamente se movieron hacia Bella. Su cara estaba llena de emociones. Dolor, vergüenza y sorpresa se registraron cuando me miró a mí y a Riley. Su certeza de que estaba bien estuvo vacía, pero la dejé correr a la privacidad de su sala de copiado.

Yo tuve que quedarme y proveer el último clavo del ataúd de Riley. Iría con ella en cuanto terminara con esto.

Sabía dónde encontrarla cuando terminara, y a pesar de su necesidad de estar sola, no podía mantenerme lejos de ella ahora. Ella necesitaba a alguien.

Ella me necesitaba a mí.

*()*

—Te torcerás el cuello.

Bufé en voz baja por su preocupación. Como si hubiera otro lugar donde quisiera estar ahora más que justo aquí con Bella. Envuelto en ella. Era tan suave y su aroma tan encantador... tan Bella. Me moví un poco para hacerla feliz y mi cabeza terminó en su regazo. Nada me preparó para la sensación de sus gentiles dedos acariciándome una vez más la nuca. Suspiré con completa felicidad mientras sus dedos giraban y acariciaban los mechones, su toque era tranquilizador y calmaba mis nervios. Sentí que la tensión dejaban mis hombros y sabía que no había nada más que quisiera hacer que ser capaz de hacer esto, de estar así de cerca de ella, por el resto de mi vida. La amaba tan profundamente y quería compartir mi vida con ella. Quería ser capaz de abrazarla cuando quisiera; quería poder cuidarla todo el tiempo.

No quería esconderla. Quería que el mundo supiera que era mía.

Tenía que decírselo.

Podría hacer lo más fácil, hacer que Edward desapareciera de su vida tan rápido como había llegado y buscarla sólo como Masen. Arriesgarme por la oportunidad de que quizá ella sintiera el mismo tirón hacia mí que yo sentía con ella. Pero sabía, en lo más hondo de mi ser, que ella necesitaba saberlo. Se merecía la verdad. Suspiré, flexioné mi brazo ligeramente al pensar en lo mal que podría resultar esto. Quizá nunca volvería a hablarme de nuevo.

Pero tenía que decírselo.

Ella se tensó de repente y se enderezó, apartándose tanto física como emocionalmente. Su mirada era cautelosa y estaba llena de conflictos mientras me aseguraba que nada estaba mal, pero que tenía que llevarle el archivo a James.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Sabía que estaba recordando esta mañana y la semana pasada con Edward y se sentía en conflicto.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero no ahora. Ya estaba alterada. Esta noche. Se lo diría esta noche.

La llevaría a casa o pasaría más tarde para revisarla y decírselo… todo.

*()*

Alice me sorprendió cuando me pidió que le llamara al regresar de recoger una muestra de último minuto que necesitaba. Se reunió conmigo en mi carro y tomó el paquete de mis manos, diciéndome que me fuera a casa. La miré parpadeando.

—¿Qué?

—Has estado trabajando horas extras y estudiando mucho. Sé que lo que pasó hace rato también te molestó. Ve a casa y relájate, Masen. Es una orden.

—Ah… —me callé—. ¿Bella, ah, sigue en la oficina?

—Sí. Intenta actuar lo más normal posible. Odia la atención que ese imbécil le ha traído. No dudo que vaya a trabajar el día completo. Sé que James le iba a decir que tomara un taxi a casa o que alguien la llevara. Estoy segura de que Rose lo hará si se lo pide. Pero tú te vas a casa.

Miré mi reloj de manera casual. Eran casi las cinco. Bella probablemente se quedaría por otra hora, más o menos. Forzando una sonrisa falsa, le asentí a Alice.

—Gracias. Te veo en la mañana.

Me alejé despidiéndome con la mano, sabía que me estaba mirando. Giré en la esquina y esperé hasta estar seguro de que había regresado al edificio, luego manejé de regreso y me estacioné al otro lado de la calle. Esperaba que Bella pidiera un taxi al irse, pero si decidía caminar a casa, la seguiría a una distancia segura; sólo para asegurarme de que estaba a salvo. Riley había despotricado al ser escoltado fuera del edificio hace varias horas, pero quería asegurarme de que él no siguiera cerca para molestarla. Lo detestaba inmensamente y no confiaba en él.

No me iba a arriesgar en lo que concernía a mi Bella.

No mucho después de las seis, Bella salió sola y me enderecé en mi asiento. La vi mirar a su alrededor.

—Toma un taxi, nena —la urgí en voz baja. Suspiré al verla girarse y comenzar a caminar a casa, llevaba la cabeza agachada, como si fuera demasiado peso para sostenerla en alto.

Al carajo con esto.

Estaba exhausta y sabía que la espalda debía dolerle. Cuando me permitió examinársela hace rato, me había sentido asombrado por la confianza que me tenía y horrorizado cuando vi la evidencia de qué tan fuerte la había empujado Riley contra el acero. Podías hasta ver la forma de lo largo que era el pomo en su piel. Encendí el carro, pretendía pararme junto a ella y llevarla a casa yo mismo. Me creería cuando le dijera que apenas pasaba por aquí, y si no entonces le diría que la había estado esperando. Pero me la llevaría a casa de igual manera.

En un parpadeo, todo cambió. En un segundo me estaba acercando a ella en mi carro, y al siguiente, la vi moverse hacia un lado y desaparecer en un callejón. Mi corazón se apretó con miedo y sabía, sin duda alguna, quién la había agarrado.

Mis miedos eran justificados.

Riley.

*()*

Me paré sobre su figura tirada, jadeando. Estaba un tanto borracho e intentó defenderse, pero no fue una pelea justa en absoluto. Sus golpes me esquivaban, el impulso que ponía en su postura se veía afectado por el alcohol que había en su sistema. El hecho de que yo había logrado darle unos golpes antes de que estuviera listo sólo había aumentado su confusión. Era fuerte y tenía a Bella encerrada contra la pared, amenazándola, cuando yo había aparecido en el callejón. Podía verla luchando, intentando romper su agarre y defenderse, pero el peso completo de él presionándose contra ella era una gran desventaja. Por suerte, para mí eso no era un problema. Me agaché, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un gruñido amenazador.

—Esto ya se terminó, ¿lo entiendes, pedazo de basura? Si te vuelves a acercar a ella, no sólo te daré una paliza hasta dejarte irreconocible; sino que usaré todo lo que tengo, cada recurso para que cuando termine contigo, tu vida ya habrá terminado también. Puedo conseguir cada pedazo de información personal que tengas, Riley. Tu crédito se irá. Tu cuenta de banco será vaciada. Tu historial escolar y de trabajo será reescrito. Nunca volverás a trabajar, te lo garantizo. No tendrás nada. No serás nadie para cuando termine contigo. Vas a desaparecer; ¿lo entiendes? —pausé—. Y recuerda, Riley, me daré cuenta. No soy el nerd estúpido que tú crees. No me subestimes. Puedo encontrarte donde sea.

Gimió, rodó un poco y escupió sangre. Lo miré sin sentir remordimiento. Mi pie pateó sin gentileza alguna lo que sabía eran unas costillas rotas.

—Te hice una pregunta, cabrón. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Me iré —gimió—. Ella no vale la pena.

Me reí de manera sombría.

—Una vez más te equivocas. Ella vale un millón de veces más que tú.

Luego me enderecé, consciente de que Bella había levantado la cabeza y me miraba con unos ojos llenos de miedo.

Carajo. Ahora ella me tenía miedo. Me había visto golpearlo. Miré la figura gimiente de Riley. Se merecía eso. Se lo causó él mismo por atacarla.

Riley y sus enredos con ella habían terminado. Llegado a su fin. De eso no tenía dudas.

Ahora necesitaba cuidar a Bella.

Siempre y cuando ella me dejara

Me acerqué con cuidado.

 _Por favor Dios_ , que me deje cuidarla.

* * *

¡Masen al rescate! Ahora pudimos ver lo qué pasó desde la perspectiva de Masen, ese hombre es un amor. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que sí le diga la verdad a Bella? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Bella cuando se entere de la verdad?

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

—¿Más?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá, más relajada luego del baño y por los efectos de los analgésicos que Masen me había dado.

—Haces omelettes muy ricos, Masen.

Sonrió.

—Mi abuela me enseñó a cocinar. Le complacería saber que le estoy dando buen uso a ello. —Mientras hablaba, una sombra cruzó su cara.

—¿Está un asilo ahora?

—Sí. —Alzó la vista—. Tiene demencia. No muchas veces me reconoce, pero voy a verla cada par de días. Algunos días son mejores que otros. —Bajó la voz—. La extraño todo el tiempo.

Me moví hacia enfrente y agarré su mano.

—Estoy segura de que en cierto nivel ella sabe que estás ahí, Masen.

Suspiró mientras movía su mano para agarrar la mía.

—Eso espero.

Le sonreí.

—Eres un hombre tan bueno. —Miré nuestras manos enlazadas y jadeé—. Masen… tus nudillos…

Intentó retirar su mano, pero la sostuve con fuerza, acercándola a mi cara para inspeccionarla. Lo miré.

—¿Esto es por golpear a Riley?

Se encogió tímidamente de hombros.

—Eso creo.

—¿Te duele?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No tanto como me dolía la idea de que él te lastimara

—Masen…

Inhaló profundamente.

—¿Él te… te lastimó mientras salían, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros intimidada.

—Al principio parecía tan… lindo. Eso cambió no mucho después de que empezamos a salir y al final era un novio horrible. Finalmente lo vi por lo que de verdad era.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Usaba más las palabras que las manos. Era muy bueno en hacerme saber lo decepcionante que era como novia. Me empujaba mucho. Me dejaba moretones cuando me sacudía. Me gritaba y me maldecía. Nunca me golpeó… —mi voz se fue apagando.

La voz de Masen sonó enojada.

—¿Pero?

—El último día, cuando rompimos, disfrutó mucho diciéndome que sólo había salido conmigo para intentar usarme para conseguir una mejor posición en la oficina. —Me reí sin humor—. Fue particularmente desagradable esa noche, a pesar de que finalmente había conseguido lo que había querido; un trabajo como asistente en lugar de formar parte de la oficina. —Negué con la cabeza—. Nunca debí haberlo recomendado, pero es que no me dejaba en paz. Al final me cansó por completo.

Masen me miró con simpatía.

—Estabas intentando ayudar a alguien a quien pensaste que valía la pena ayudar, Bella.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, él debió haber sido una mejor persona. Te usó. Eso fue obra suya, no tuya.

No tenía nada que decir a eso así que me quedé callada.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Masen en voz baja—. La noche en que terminó contigo.

—Estaba enojado por… algo insignificante. Siempre parecía estar enojado por una cosa u otra. Alguien estaba hablando de él o criticándolo. —Me encogí de hombros—. No recuerdo qué era, pero yo no fui lo suficientemente simpática. —Suspiré al recordar lo enojado que había estado—. Al igual que esta noche, me empujó contra una pared, me apretó los brazos con tanta fuerza que me dejó moretones mientras me recitaba mi larga lista de imperfecciones y me decía la novia de mierda que siempre había sido para él. —Me sobé el hombro distraídamente—. Duré días adolorida.

Masen gruñó junto a mí, su mano se estiró y presionó con gentileza mis músculos adoloridos. Miré su expresión de enojo e intenté aligerar el ambiente.

—Supongo que es su forma de ser, ¿no? Espero que sea la última vez que tenga que presenciarlo.

Masen me miró, sus ojos se veían oscuros y serios.

—Te garantizo que lo es, Bella. Él no te merecía. Tú no te merecías ser tratada de esa manera. Ese cabrón… sabía que te estaba usando. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca me agradó.

Asentí.

—Lo sé. Aunque siempre fuiste amable.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Modales. Mi abuela me crió bien.

Sus dedos seguían acariciando mi hombro adolorido. Miré su mano. Dedos largos y gráciles que eran tan gentiles. Largos y gráciles como…

—¿Bella? —la voz de Masen interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Creo que deberías irte a la cama.

Parpadeé y luego asentí.

—Sí. Estoy cansada. Y mañana será un día largo.

—¿Oh?

Suspiré.

—Le prometí a Rose que saldría con ella mañana en la noche. —Fruncí el ceño al recordar lo que Edward me pidió. _"Lleva contigo a alguien en quien confíes."_

Miré a Masen, que me veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que Rose entenderá si no vas.

—No; ¡tengo que ir! Si voy, ella saldrá con Emmett. Ese era el trato.

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó.

—Me mandó un mensaje esta tarde para asegurarse de que yo iba a ir, y le dije que sí. No sabe lo que pasó hace rato —pausé y tragué—, y no quiero que lo sepa.

Masen se inclinó hacia enfrente, su mano se envolvió en la mía.

—Bella, sé que la gente sabe que algo pasó hace rato, pero nadie vio lo que ocurrió en la oficina de James, excepto los que estábamos ahí. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Y no tienes que decirle a nadie lo que pasó esta noche. Entiendo que es algo personal. Pero yo tengo que decirle a James, y creo que si tú se lo dices a Rose, ella entenderá. Es tu amiga y se preocupa por ti.

Inhalé profundamente.

—Entiendo que James necesita saberlo, y si se lo digo a Rose ella lo entenderá. Sé que sí. Pero no quiero que él interfiera en mi vida más de lo que ya lo ha hecho; no puedo dejar que siga controlando lo que hago. —Le sonreí pensativa—. Emmett sólo quiere una oportunidad con ella, Masen. Un par de tragos con ella en un bar pueden hacer que eso pase. Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer. Un par de tragos y me puedo ir. Ella no espera nada más. Él siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y quiero hacer esto por él.

—Conozco el tipo de bares que Rose frecuenta —murmuró—. No me gusta.

—Masen… —pausé, tragando—. ¿Te… te encontrarías conmigo ahí? ¿Podrías llegar después que nosotras y tomarte un trago conmigo como si nos acabáramos de encontrar? Así Rose me dejará en paz y Emmett tendrá su oportunidad. ¿Por favor? —vacilé, pero luego solté el único pensamiento que seguía cruzando por mi mente—. A menos de que, por supuesto, tu novia se enoje porque ayudas de nuevo a una amiga que te aleja de ella por otra noche.

Frunció el ceño.

—No tengo novia, Bella.

—Oh… pensé… —mi voz se fue apagando. ¿Me había equivocado cuando lo escuché decir que estaba enamorado de alguien?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. No tengo novia.

No estaba segura de por qué esa pequeña noticia me hacía querer sonreír, pero así era.

Masen suspiró para nada contento.

—Entonces, ¿si me "topo contigo" y te hago compañía, te sentirías mejor? ¿Crees que eso funcionará? ¿Hará que Rose te dejé en paz?

Asentí.

—Vamos a ir a las seis. Si llegas como a las siete, ella estará tan ocupada con quien quiera que sea su elección de la noche que no le importará. En lo que a ella concierne, por coincidencia nos encontramos en el mismo bar.

—No quiero que vayas en absoluto, pero si insistes, está bien. Te veré allá.

Sonreí aliviada. Ya me sentía mucho mejor al saber que Masen estaría ahí.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?

Alcé las cejas y las orejas de Masen se tornaron ligeramente rosas.

—En el sofá, Bella. Para que no estés sola.

Estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que quería decirle que sí, de pedirle que se quedara, pero ya le había pedido demasiado hoy. Sonreí intentando verme confiada.

—Estaré bien. Probablemente él está en el hospital, así que no puede venir por mí, ¿verdad?

Masen se rio sombríamente.

—Te garantizo que está en el hospital. Así que no, no vendrá tras de ti. —Su mirada fue intensa cuando me vio—. Nunca jamás.

Me estremecí ante el tono dominante de su voz.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré.

Vaciló, pero luego asintió.

—Te recogeré en la mañana. Te llevaré al trabajo.

—No tienes…

Masen alzó la mano, interrumpiéndome.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, Bella. Estaré aquí a las ocho de la mañana.

Me rendí.

—De acuerdo.

Lo acompañé a la puerta

—Asegúrate de ponerle el seguro. Llámame si no puedes dormir o si te pones nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy a diez minutos de distancia —me instruyó Masen con cara seria.

—Lo haré. —Parándome de puntillas, besé su cara, su barba se sintió rasposa contra mis labios. Olía tan bien. Fresco, cálido… y tan familiar—. Gracias, Masen —exhalé.

Sus ojos brillaron detrás de los lentes. Sentí sus suaves labios rozar mi mejilla a modo de respuesta.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Le puse el pestillo luego de que se fue. Mi mano acunó la piel donde habían estado sus labios.

¿Por qué deseaba haberlos sentido presionados contra los míos?

Miré alrededor de mi repentinamente vacío apartamento.

¿Por qué se sentía tan grande sin Masen aquí?

*()*

 **MPOV**

Dios, la urgencia de jalarla a mis brazos y besarla —besarla de verdad— casi me mata. Requirió de todo mi esfuerzo el salir por su puerta y dejarla. Esperé hasta que escuché el pestillo antes de alejarme. No quería dejarla, pero, a menos de que le rogara para que me dejara quedarme o que canalizara a Edward y le dijera que me iba a quedar sin importar nada más, parecía que no tenía opción. Aun así vacilé, quedándome junto al elevador. De verdad no quería irme.

Me recordé que era una mujer adulta y había tomado su decisión. Aunque estaba feliz, me había pedido que me uniera a ella mañana en la noche. Preferiría que no fuera en absoluto, pero al menos yo podría mantener un ojo en ella para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo. Planeaba mantenerla tan cerca a mí como me fuera posible durante un tiempo. En cuando me lo pidió quise felicitarme a mí mismo, pero me mantuve calmado y actúe como si no hubiera estado esperando que esto pasara.

Mis ojos se movieron de regreso a su puerta, mis pies no querían alejarse más de ella, pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de resultar gravemente herida o peor hace tan sólo unas horas. Cuando vi las marcas y rasguños en sus brazos, junto con lo amoratada e hinchada que estaba en su espalda, me costó todas mis fueras no ir a cazar y golpear al bastardo una vez más. Me obligué a mantenerme calmado, a estar ahí para ella. Lo que _ella_ necesitaba era más importante que mi necesidad de venganza.

Tal vez mañana James y yo podríamos convencerla de presentar cargos. Ella se negó a siquiera discutirlo esta noche, y yo dejé el tema cuando vi que se estaba alterando. Ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada.

La había mirado toda la tarde y la seguí cuando la vi salir del edificio. Tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando la vi desaparecer en el callejón, mi corazón casi se detuvo.

Gracias a Dios que llegué a ella antes de que él la lastimara más esta vez.

Ese bastardo.

Él nunca se le volvería a acercar. Había tenido surte ya que ella estaba ahí y me necesitaba, o no habría salido de ese callejón en una pieza. Se merecía algo peor que la golpiza que le di, especialmente ahora que ella había confirmado mis sospechas de cómo la trataba cuando estaban saliendo.

Miré detrás de mí una vez más. Odié la idea de que ella estuviera sola, pero era su decisión. Me preocupaba que tuviera problemas para dormir o que pasara toda la noche sentada y llorando a solas. Estaba intentando ser tan valiente, pero yo sabía cómo la habían afectado los eventos en el callejón. Estaba seguro de que habían traído de regreso muchos recuerdos desagradables y me sentía incómodo al pensar que ella estaría sola. Pero no tenía otra opción y, con un suspiro, presioné el botón del elevador.

Luego escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose detrás de mí.

—¿Masen?

Me giré ante el sonido de la voz nerviosa de Bella. Una mirada a su cara y tuve mi respuesta. Sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas en el breve tiempo desde que cerró la puerta. Sin decir nada, regresé, pasé junto a ella y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Jalé su cuerpo tembloroso contra el mío. Necesitaba sentirla tanto como ella parecía necesitar mi toque.

Suspiré aliviado.

Ella me necesitaba.

Me iba a quedar.

* * *

Ellos dos se empiezan a acercar. Me encanta que poco a poco Bella va necesitando más a Masen, y al parecer ahora Masen está más decidido a estar con ella y hacerle saber lo que siente.

Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Todo el día sentí los ojos de Masen en mí. Mantuvo su distancia, pero de todas formas sentí su mirada.

La noche anterior regresó y se quedó en el sofá, luego de asegurarse dulcemente de que yo estuviera bien. Me pidió que dejara mi puerta un poco abierta, en caso de que necesitara llamarle. Me hizo sonreír cuando se preocupó por mí, se aseguró de que me tomara mis analgésicos y que tuviera cobijas suficientes durante la noche. Nadie nunca antes me había cuidado de la manera en que él lo hizo. Me sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que estaba ahí, y cuando sus cálidos labios se posaron sobre mi frente, asegurándome que estaría cerca, me ayudó a calmarme aun más.

Vagamente recordaba haberme despertado varias veces en la noche, buscando a algo o a alguien, pero al instante me tranquilizaba una calmada voz diciéndome que estaba a salvo, una mano cálida agarrando la mía, y me volvía a dormir rápidamente. Para cuando amaneció estaba demasiado avergonzada para preguntar si había sido real o simplemente una parte de mis raros sueños, y Masen tampoco dijo nada. Me sonrió cuando salí de mi habitación para encontrarlo bañado y vestido, me explicó que siempre mantenía un conjunto extra de ropa para el trabajo en su carro, en caso de que le pidieran ir al salir de la escuela. Nuestro viaje al trabajo fue silencioso, aunque de alguna manera mi mano encontró el camino hacia su confortante agarre y se quedó ahí hasta que llegamos a la oficina.

Intenté actuar normal a lo largo del día, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Masen le informó a James sobre lo que había pasado y se horrorizó al enterarse del ataque de Riley, llamándome a su oficina de inmediato. Le molestó que yo no hubiera permitido que alguien me llevara a casa como él me había indicado cuando se fue de la oficina. La verdad yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para pensar que nada pasaría. Riley se había ido hacia horas y asumí que no regresaría. No tenía idea de que Riley me responsabilizaría por haber perdido su trabajo, aunque, en retrospectiva, debí saberlo.

James insistió en que fuera a casa y yo insistí en que no quería, contestándole a gritos cuando me informó que él era el jefe. Masen se quedó parado viéndonos con una sonrisita tirando de sus labios, me sorprendió cuando le informó a James que estaba de acuerdo conmigo y que siempre y cuando yo me sintiera bien, debería quedarme en el trabajo y ocuparme en algo. También discutimos sobre presentar cargos. Yo estaba demasiado preocupada por cualquier posible represalia contra Masen; a pesar de que él me aseguró que no estaba preocupado. Para mi sorpresa, Masen sonó muy confianzudo cuando le informó a James que Riley ya no sería un problema. Entre ellos pasó una mirada que no entendí, y estaba demasiado cansada para intentar descifrarla, pero James aceptó dejar el tema por el momento.

Rose fue Rose, apenas notó algo cuando pasó conmigo, me informó en voz alta que me veía de mierda y luego me recordó mi promesa de ir con ella al bar esta noche. Asentí para mostrar mi aceptación, luego sacudí la cabeza cuando se fue murmurando que obviamente ni siquiera lo estaba intentando si iba a salir viéndome como me veía hoy. Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de decirle que tenía un cambio de ropa para la tarde.

Mi celular vibró con un mensaje y tragué pesadamente cuando lo vi, mis hombros se relajaron un poco con un raro alivio cuando vi que era Masen y no el número desconocido.

 _ **Te ves bien. Más que bien. Ignórala.**_

Le sonreí a través de la oficina, agradecida por su apoyo silencioso. Me sonrió de regreso, luego desapareció en la oficina de Alice. Mis ojos se quedaron pegados a su puerta. Me sentía mejor cuando podía verlo.

Mi mirada vagó primero por el pasillo hacia la sala de copiado, luego hacia la pila de cosas que James necesitaba hechas. Suspirando, me paré y me encaminé por el conocido corredor, caminando a lo largo de la desgastada alfombra, prendiendo la luz al entrar a la sala. Miré a mi alrededor, a pesar de que sabía que Edward no estaría aquí. No había sabido nada de él desde que todo esto pasó, mi celular había permanecido extrañamente callado sin sus comandantes y sexys mensajes.

Cargué la máquina, cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos cuando la copiadora comenzó. Estaba tan cansada.

Salté cuando sentí una mano envolverse en mi bíceps, y sin siquiera abrir los ojos sabía que la sala estaba a oscuras. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con la electricidad que sólo experimentaba cuando Edward estaba cerca, sólo que esta vez en lugar de anticipación sentí una ligera carga de culpa.

—Isabella.

No alcé la cabeza.

—Estás herida.

—No.

—Él te _lastimó_.

—Estoy bien.

Sus brazos me rodearon, jalándome hacia atrás, pero sin su rudeza habitual. Su pecho se presionó contra mí, su cálido aliento en mi cuello causó que un pequeño estremecimiento pasara a través de mí. Pero aun así no podía relajarme en su abrazo.

Su ronca voz susurro en mi oído.

—¿Estás asustada, Isabella? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—No.

—Y aun así te apartas de mí.

No podía explicar cómo me sentía. Quería que él tomara el control y así yo perderme a mí misma, quería detener los pensamientos que daban vueltas en mi cerebro aunque fuera sólo por unos breves momentos. Quería su boca caliente y húmeda en la mía; llenando todos mis sentidos y haciéndome olvidar todo lo demás. Quería eso, todavía lo deseaba a él, y aun así… no lo quería. Ya no estaba segura de que eso fuera suficiente. Quería algo… más… pero no sabía qué era. Me sentía tan confundida y en conflicto. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de mis labios.

—Lo siento.

Su voz bajó más.

—Sólo vine a ver por mí mismo que estuvieras bien. No espero nada de ti. Pero algo ha cambiado.

—Estoy cansada.

—¿Por lo de ayer o… por algo más, Isabella?

Tragué.

—No lo sé.

Dejó caer el brazo.

—Estás dudando.

—Yo… no sé. Han pasado muchas cosas. Estoy confundida.

—Necesitas decidir. No te tocaré hasta que decidas. Tienes que desear esto… desearme a mí. De la misma forma en que yo te deseo.

Suspiré, estaba demasiado exhausta para hablar.

Unos suaves labios se presionaron contra mi cuello.

—Estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Y luego se fue, me dejó sintiéndome… extrañamente agradecida.

*()*

Cuando mi pila finalmente terminó de copiarse, regresé a mi escritorio sobre piernas inestables. Al sentarme mis ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Masen, pero su escritorio estaba vacío. Me llenó una abrumadora necesidad de verlo así que me levanté y fui a la oficina de Alice. Vacilé y luego le di un golpecito al marco de la puerta, asomándome adentro y decepcionándome cuando vi que Alice estaba sola, Masen no estaba en su lugar de siempre al otro lado del escritorio de ella con su laptop abierta y sus largos dedos tecleando. Alice alzó la vista, sonriendo.

—Hola Bella.

—¿Está, um, Masen por aquí?

—No, lo mandé a recoger unas muestras hace un rato; debería regresar pronto. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Es que, um, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

—Le diré que te busque cuando regrese.

—Bien.

Regresé a mi escritorio y me senté con pesadez, luchando contra la urgencia de agachar la cabeza y llorar. ¿Por qué estaba tan emocional? ¿Y por qué necesitaba ver a Masen con tanta urgencia?

Sacudí la cabeza y saqué el siguiente archivo en el que James quería que trabajara. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada.

Masen regresaría pronto. Alice lo prometió.

*()*

 **MPOV**

Le di a Alice el paquete que había recogido. Alzó la vista, frunciéndome el ceño.

—Tardaste mucho. Bella te estaba buscando.

Me giré y miré por la oficina. Su escritorio estaba vacío y la puerta de James cerrada.

—Creo que está adentro con James. ¿Estaba bien?

—Se veía un poco alterada. —Pausó—. Masen, sé que algo pasa. Tú te desapareces, tus encargos están tardando más de lo normal y estás actuando muy extraño. Durante los últimos días has pasado mucho tiempo en la bodega, organizándola. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que coincide mucho con el tiempo que pasa Bella al final del pasillo. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Luché para mantener mi mirada neutral. Si Alice tuviera una idea de lo que he estado "organizando" estos últimos días, me despediría.

—Ya te lo dije, Alice, he estado preocupado sobre Riley y la forma en que actuaba. Puedo escuchar a Bella en la sala de copiado cuando estoy al final del pasillo. Yo, ah, me siento mejor manteniendo un oído atento para asegurarme de que esté bien. Es todo.

Su voz se suavizó.

—¿Algún día le dirás lo que sientes por ella, Masen?

Miré al otro lado de la oficina. La puerta de James se abrió y Bella salió, sentándose en su escritorio. Incluso desde aquí podía ver que se veía cansada y desgastada. Había sido muy difícil para ella procesar lo de la última semana y con lo que ocurrió ayer, estaba exhausta. Quería cruzar el lugar, agarrar su mano, llevarla a casa y cuidarla de nuevo.

Anoche había comenzado en el sofá pero había escuchado sus lloriqueos y fui a su habitación para revisarla, y ya no me había ido hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando finalmente pareció quedarse dormida. La cuidé toda la noche, calmándola cuando las pesadillas perturbaban sus sueños, sosteniendo la mano que buscaba algo en la oscuridad, o tal vez a alguien. Era sólo cuando le hablaba suavemente, asegurándole que estaba bien y que yo estaba ahí, que volvía a caer en un sueño tranquilo.

Ella había sido tan valiente, le había contestado a James y se había negado a irse. Su insistente negación a presentar cargos porque estaba preocupada por mí, hizo que mi corazón se hinchara. Estaba preocupada por _mí_. Yo no estaba preocupado por eso, pero apoyaría su decisión sin importar nada. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Riley no se le volvería a acercar jamás, y eso mismo le hice saber a James cuando ella salió de la oficina. Aun así tenía la sensación de que él visitaría a Riley y estaba de acuerdo con eso. Entre más se diera cuenta de que iba a ser vigilado, mejor. Como la rata que era, desaparecería.

Y luego hace rato en la sala de copiado había sentido su angustia e indecisión. La parte de Edward en mí había gruñido ante su sutil rechazo mientras que la parte Masen, que era más grande, se había regocijado con su distancia.

Quería darle ambos lados de mí; por completo. Pero aunque quería que deseara y disfrutara a Edward, ansiaba desesperadamente que me amara y me necesitara a mí; a Masen. De alguna manera en la última semana, al darle a Edward, ella también pareció notar a Masen de manera diferente. Y desde ayer, parecía estarlo buscando a él, _a mí_ , más.

Ella parecía necesitarme.

 _Quería_ que me necesitara. Quería que me amara de la forma en que yo la amaba. Sin reservaciones. Por completo.

Alice se aclaró la garganta y me volteé a verla sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo siento.

—Necesitas decírselo, Masen. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Asentí mientras regresaba mi mirada a Bella. Había unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba decirle a Bella.

—Estoy trabajando en ello.

Jasper apareció en la puerta.

—Lamento interrumpir. ¿Tienes un minuto, Ally?

Contuve mi sonrisa. Él era el único al que ella le permitía llamarle así. Alguien más sería regañado y reprimido inmediatamente. Se miraron el uno al otro, y pude sentir el anhelo entre ellos.

Palmeé a Jasper en el hombro al salir de la oficina para ir a ver a Bella. Girándome, le guiñé a Alice.

—Usa tu propio consejo, jefa. Antes de que, como dices, sea demasiado tarde.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y Alice necesitaba superar que era mayor que Jasper y que trabajaban juntos. Ella no era su jefa y no había ninguna regla en la compañía sobre no salir con tus compañeros. Tenía la sensación de que si finalmente se superaban a sí mismos y sus problemas, y se hacían pareja, sería algo permanente.

Pero mientras tanto, yo tenía que ir y ver a mi chica. Ella me necesitaba.

Suspiré.

Si tan sólo fuera _mi_ chica.

Lo ansiaba tanto.

Quería que ella me perteneciera.

A Masen.

Siempre.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, parece que Bella se está inclinando más por Masen que por Edward, y eso es algo bueno, ¿no? ¡Y todavía falta que se vean esa noche en el bar! ¿Creen que pase algo? Sobre Alice, antes me habían preguntado que si Alice sabía lo que Masen hacía con Bella, pues ahí tienen su respuesta. Ella sabe sobre la "bodega" y que conecta con la sala de copiado, pero no sabe lo que había estado haciendo Masen con Bella.

Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

—Hola.

Alcé la vista y le sonreí a la cara preocupada de Masen.

—Hola.

—Alice dijo que me estabas buscando. ¿Estás bien, Bella?

Tragué y asentí.

—Sí. Yo, um, sólo quería asegurarme de que sigue en pie lo de hoy en la noche.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien para hacerlo? —Se acercó, hablando suavemente—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

—Estoy bien.

—Estás pálida. ¿Ya comiste?

—Oh. Um. No.

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una barra de granola, le quitó el empaque y me la dio.

—Cómete esto, iré a traerte algo más sustancial.

Agarré la barra de granola, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esto es todo lo que quiero. Gracias —pausé, mirándola. Era mi favorita. Edward me había dado de mis favoritas la semana pasada. Miré a Masen con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo sabías que estas son mis favoritas? —pregunté con sospecha.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No lo sabía. Son mis favoritas, Bella. —Señaló detrás de él—. Tengo una caja enorme de barras en mi escritorio para que la gente agarre cuando quiera. No puedo creer que no lo supieras.

Mis hombros se hundieron. Edward debió agarrarla de ahí, y que fueran mis favoritas fue una simple coincidencia. No había habido nada significativo en el gesto como yo había pensado. Como siempre, había visto demasiadas cosas en un simple snack.

—¿Bella?

Masen estaba agachado junto a mí. ¿A qué hora se había movido?

—Creo que debería llevarte a casa.

—No. En serio estoy bien. El día ya casi acaba. ¿Si vas a ir esta noche?

—Sí. Ten cuidado hasta que yo llegué ahí.

—Lo tendré.

Me estudió por un momento y luego se puso de pie. Su mano regresó a su bolsillo y dejó unos cuantos dulces Werther's en mi escritorio.

—Necesitas azúcar.

—¿También tienes estos en tu escritorio?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sólo los comparto con gente especial, Bella.

Lo miré parpadeando.

—¿Soy especial?

Su dedo trazó mi mejilla.

—Más de lo que crees.

Mis ojos lo siguieron de regreso a su escritorio.

*()*

 **MPOV**

Tomaba una cerveza mientras veía a Bella desde el otro lado del bar. Estaba sentada sola en una pequeña mesa, con la espalda hacia la pared. Había unos cuantos vasos vacíos frente a ella y estaba tomando de un vaso algo lleno de un líquido cristalino. Me pregunté si era agua. Mis ojos escanearon el bar y encontré a Rose, rodeada de un montón de chicos, riendo y bebiendo, al parecer se había olvidado de la mujer a la que le había insistido para que la acompañara esta noche. Yo llevaba aquí unos quince minutos, pero me contuve de ir hacia Bella. Miré como dos veces se acercaban chicos a la mesa y ella los rechazaba de manera amable. Podía ver la tensión en sus hombros y mis propias manos se hacían puño cada vez que alguien se movía hacia ella. Inhalé profundamente. Sabía que los dos ya habíamos tenido suficiente de esta farsa. Claramente ella no quería estar en este lugar más de lo que yo la quería aquí.

Agarré mi bebida y caminé hacia Bella, mirándola con fijeza, animándola a que alzara la vista y me viera. Finalmente su vista se alzó y la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida apareció en su rostro. Calidez, alivio y aceptación estaban en esa sonrisa.

Y todo por mí.

 _Masen_.

Sonreí cuando me estiró la mano y, sin pensarlo, la tomé en la mía y me agaché para rozar mis labios sobre su suave mejilla. Podía oler el gin que estaba tomando y me reí entre dientes. Para nada era agua. Así de cerca, podía ver que sus ojos estaban un poco desenfocaos.

—¿Tomando sola, Bella?

Se rio, el sonido me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

—Tenía que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo.

—¿Rose ya te abandonó?

Asintió.

—Estuvo rodeada de admiradores como cinco minutos después de que llegamos. Creo que es clienta regular. He estado sola la mayor parte del tiempo, viendo gente.

La miré boquiabierto, mis ojos escanearon la mesa.

—Por favor, dime que no te has tomado tú sola el contenido de todos estos vasos. No podrás caminar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo he tomado dos vasos, Masen. El resto pertenecen a Rose y… a los otros. Sólo estoy apartando la mesa.

Bufé.

—Suena que es muy divertido para ti.

Su sonrisa fue tímida.

—Lo es ahora que estás aquí.

Bajé la vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Rara vez iba a bares, pero _esto_ sí era divertido. Era maravilloso, en realidad.

Ambos bebimos, aunque Bella más que yo. Ordené unos platillos en el bar, ya que sabía que probablemente Bella no había comido nada con excepción de la barra de granola que le había dado. No quería que se le subiera la bebida.

Rose no había estado muy feliz de verme, pero aceptó la explicación de que "yo estaba cerca y me había topado con Bella" antes de abandonarnos una vez más. A pesar de eso tenía la sensación de que la deuda de Bella ya había sido pagada.

El alcohol aflojó un poco la lengua de Bella, y la mayor parte de la noche nos la pasamos platicando con las cabezas juntas para escucharnos sobre la música mientras nos conocíamos mejor. Su sentido del humor me mantuvo riéndome, y yo debí haber hecho lo mismo por ella ya que nunca dejó de sonreír. Más de una vez noté a hombres viéndola y de manera lenta me fui acercando, marcando mi territorio. Finalmente ya no pude acercarme más a menos de que la subiera a mi regazo.

Lo cual, en ese punto, no tenía objeción alguna de hacer, pero no estaba seguro de que Bella quisiera tanta cercanía conmigo…

Por el momento.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué?

Su dedo me picó.

—Gruñiste.

—No, no lo hice.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste. Te escuché.

Suspiré.

—Rose no es la única que tiene admiradores aquí, Bella.

Se rio, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Te están viendo, Masen?

Me reí.

—No, tontita. Te están viendo a ti. Noté cuando llegué, mientras esperaba mi cerveza, que un par de chicos se acercaron para platicar contigo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pueden venir y mirar todo lo que quieran. No estoy interesada.

—¿No?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nop.

—¿Nadie aquí te interesa, Bella? —mi voz sonó ligeramente ronca con anhelo.

—No dije eso, _Masen_. —Su mano se movió hacia el lugar frente a nosotros—. Nadie de _ellos_ me interesa.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

—¿Tal vez te interesa alguien más… cerca?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Tal vez.

Sonreí. Podía vivir con eso… por ahora.

*()*

Bella estaba bastante borracha. Yo dejé de beber luego de dos cervezas, quería mantener mi cabeza coherente para cuidarla. La comida que ordené me ayudó a aclararme la cabeza un poco más, así que estaba bien y bastante divertido por una Bella borracha. Ya nadie nos molestaba. No podía acercarme más a Bella, con mi brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla y ella presionada en mi costado, con la cabeza alzada hacia mí mientras me platicaba. Estaba completamente feliz con cómo iba la noche. Bella estaba viendo a Masen y, al parecer, le gustaba.

Yo. Yo le gustaba a ella. Había querido eso por tanto tiempo.

Se oyó una nueva canción en las bocinas y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Amo esa canción!

Sonreí al reconocer "Amazed" de Lonestar. Era una canción que siempre me recordaba a Bella.

Se mordió el labio y me miró nerviosa.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Masen?

 _¿Sostenerla en mis brazos y sentirla presionada contra mí de nuevo? ¿Con esa canción?_

 _¡Demonios, sí!_

Me paré, le ofrecí mi mano y la ayudé a pararse de la silla, asegurándome de que pudiera pararse por sí sola.

—Sí.

En la pista de baile la jalé hacia mí, teniendo cuidado de evitar el lugar amoratado en su espalda. No era un buen bailarín en absoluto, pero al menos podía mantener el ritmo y moverme por la pista. Bella parecía bien con eso, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y su cara estaba enterrada en mi pecho. Con un suspiro contento, recargué la mejilla sobre su cabeza, tarareando junto con la música, meciéndonos y sosteniéndola cerca, nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos en una dulce cadencia. Una canción se convirtió en otra y aun así seguimos bailando. No quería dejar este momento ni liberarla de mis brazos.

—¿Masen?

Mis labios rozaron su cabeza.

—¿Hmmm?

—Esta noche ha sido muy buena. Luego de que llegaste aquí… esta noche ha sido muy buena.

Apreté mis brazos.

—Tal vez… —vacilé—. ¿Tal vez podrías permitirme invitarte a salir alguna otra noche, Bella?

Alzó la cabeza, sus ojos nublosos parpadearon por la luz.

—Sí, sí te permitiría.

Le sonreí.

—¿Sí?

Asintió, frunciendo los labios, el licor le daba valor.

—¿Me vas a besar más tarde?

Era hora de reclamarla como mía. Negué con la cabeza y miré sus ojos.

Jadeó suavemente.

—¿No?

Bajé mi boca a la suya.

—No, voy a besarte ahora.

* * *

¡Recuerden que yo sólo traduzco! Fue la autora la que dejó el capítulo ahí… así que, nada de amenazas a la traductora, por favor. Mejor denme amor en sus reviews.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Intentaré subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.

Nos leemos después ;)


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Sus labios eran tan cálidos. Se presionaban contra los míos de manera gentil y dócil, su plenitud se sentía tan bien. Las manos de Masen subieron por mi cuello hasta que estuvieron acunando mi cara; sosteniéndome como si fuera la cosa más valiosa en toda la Tierra. Se apartó y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada de dudas.

 _¿Esto está bien?_

Asentí, y suspiré cuando nuestras bocas se volvieron a fusionar. Sus labios se movían y acariciaban los míos, finalmente su lengua tocó mi labio inferior, buscando más.

Y luego me perdí.

Podía detectar el leve sabor de la cerveza que se había bebido, la dulzura de la soda que había tomado y, sobre todo, el abrumador sabor de él. Masen.

Fuerte. Cálido. Perfecto.

Su lengua de terciopelo giraba y tocaba. Acariciaba y jugueteaba mientras me exploraba. Nunca tosco, nunca brusco o apresurado.

Gentil.

Amoroso.

Lento.

El placer pasó a través de mí. Los estremecimientos bajaban por mi espalda mientras me acercaba más a él, una mano se metió en mi cabello mientras que la otra se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme contra él. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello cuando me acerqué a él, ignorando el ligero dolor en mis hombros. Sus lentes se enterraron en mis mejillas cuando me ladeó la cabeza, el beso comenzó a subir de tono.

—Jesús, consigan una habitación.

Me aparté asustada y jadeando. Rose estaba de pie ahí, con las cejas alzadas y sonriéndonos.

—Al fin. Nunca pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. —Se rio—. Puede que quieran bajarle una o dos rayitas. Están montando un buen espectáculo para la gente. —Nos guiñó un ojo—. Me voy. ¿Puedo asumir, Masen, que te asegurarás de que llegue a casa?

Masen asintió, luego me sonrió.

—Diviértanse, chicos. —Se giró y se fue—. No hagan nada que yo no haría —nos dijo sobre el hombro.

Bueno, eso nos dejaba mucho espacio para dejar volar la imaginación.

Nos quedamos parados un minuto sin movernos, un ambiente tenso colgaba sobre nosotros. Luego el brazo de Masen me apretó de manera gentil.

—¿Bella?

Lo vi. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente. Podía ver las manchas en sus lentes a causa de mi piel, donde se había presionado conmigo.

—¿Debería disculparme por eso?

Levanté la mano y le quité los lentes de la cara.

—Creo que la próxima vez deberíamos quitarte estos.

Su sonrisa fue enorme.

—Buena idea. —Sus dedos rozaron sobre mi mejilla, y sonrió un poco cuando intenté ahogar mi bostezo. Los últimos días y el alcohol me estaban pasando factura.

Lo miré, sonrojada.

—Lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

—Eres adorable. —Su voz estaba llena de ternura—. ¿Puedo llevarte a casa, Bella? Sé que estás adolorida. Cansada. Tu deuda está pagada.

—No…

—¿No qué? —me insistió gentilmente, sus manos seguían sosteniendo mi cara.

—No quiero que esta noche termine. Estar contigo así —admití suavemente—, ha sido maravilloso.

Masen negó con la cabeza.

—No va a terminar, Bella. Esto es sólo el comienzo… —tragó pesadamente—. ¿Si quieres?

—Quiero —exhalé.

—¿Puedo invitarte a salir el jueves en la noche, Bella? ¿A cenar? ¿Cenarías conmigo? —pausó—. Me gustaría que fuera mañana, pero tengo que ir a la escuela.

—Sí.

Una vez más su boca cubrió la mía.

*()*

 **MPOV**

Bella le quitó el seguro a su puerta y se giró para verme nerviosamente. Nuestras manos estuvieron enlazadas durante todo el camino a casa. A veces ella agarraba la mía con tanta fuerza que era como si temiera que yo fuera a apartarme, pero eso no iba a pasar. En lugar de eso levantaba su mano y dejaba un beso en sus nudillos antes de regresar nuestras palmas unidas a su rodilla.

Ahora, mientras me veía, podía ver la emoción en sus ojos. Una emoción que era igual a la mía.

—¿Estarás bien esta noche, Bella? ¿Necesitas que me quede de nuevo en el sofá?

Vaciló, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No. Riley no vendrá por mí.

Me reí entre dientes para mí. Ciertamente no vendría. James le había hecho una visita a su habitación de hospital hoy y para cuando terminó con él, Riley ya tenía planes de mudarse lejos, muy pronto.

Mi mano acunó su mejilla.

—No, no vendrá. Nunca jamás se te volverá a acercar. La siguiente semana, a esta hora, estará fuera de la ciudad para siempre. No se arriesgará a sufrir la ira de James —pausé—, o la mía.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eras… diferente. Nunca antes te había visto enojado, Masen.

Sostuve su mirada.

—Todos tenemos lados diferentes, Bella. Sólo me has visto bajo una luz; pero hay otros lados de mi personalidad. Es sólo que no los enseñó muy seguido.

—No lo entiendo.

Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que no lo entendía. Al menos no todavía.

—Él te lastimó, Bella. Nunca me quedaré de lado mientras veo a alguien lastimarte. Tengo que protegerte.

—¿Tienes que?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es parte de que alguien te importe. Al menos para mí. Siempre te protegeré. Incluso si no quieres… esto. —Agité una mano entre nosotros dos.

Se le atoró la respiración.

—Estoy… confundida. No esperaba un... —vaciló—, nosotros.

 _Nosotros_. Me gustaba como sonaba.

—Esperaré, Bella. Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote. Puedo ser paciente.

Frunció el ceño.

—Estoy sintiendo… cosas, Masen. Por ti. Sentimientos que no sabía que tenía.

Me acerqué más.

—¿Cosas buenas?

—Eso creo.

Mis labios flotaron sobre los suyos.

—¿Cosas como querer que te bese de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Entonces son cosas muy buenas —susurré, presionando mis labios con los suyos. Mantuve el beso gentil y dulce, aunque la sostuve con fuerza contra mi pecho y la besé a fondo. No fui brusco ni exigente. Ella respondió perfectamente, de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, pero noté que se aferraba a mí más fuerte de lo que se aferraba a Edward; sus gemidos y suspiros eran más profundos y entrecortados.

Me gustaba eso.

Me aparté a regañadientes y acaricié su mejilla, subiendo mis labios hacia su frente.

—Duerme un poco, Bella. Estaré aquí en la mañana para llevarte al trabajo.

—Tienes clases.

Suspiré. Sí tenía clases, y tenía que ir. Me había saltado algunas de mis clases la semana pasada y necesitaba compensar el tiempo perdido esta semana. Tristemente ni Masen ni Edward podrían aparecer en la oficina mañana. Pero aun así la iba a llevar.

—Está bien, Bella. Te llevaré y aún así tendré tiempo para llegar a clase. No te puedo recoger a la salida porque seguiré en mis clases, pero James o Rose te traerán. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

—No tienes que… —la interrumpí, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios rellenos.

—Estaré aquí en la mañana y haré los arreglos necesarios. Y si te pones nerviosa, tienes mi número. Mantén tu celular cerca y yo vendré de inmediato. ¿De acuerdo, nena?

Abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de cómo la había llamado y de lo ronca que había sonado mi voz, como la voz más baja que usaba para Edward. Sonreí, intentando actuar avergonzado y así distraerla. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Entonces, cena el jueves… ¿sí?

Asintió, sus ojos seguían buscando, preguntándose.

Me acerqué más y la besé, tomé suavemente su labio superior entre los míos y acaricié su lengua con gentileza, manteniendo los ojos abiertos, mirándola. Dejándola _ver_ a Masen. Sus manos acunaron mi cara, sus ojos también estaban abiertos antes de suspirar y envolver sus brazos en mi cuello, enterrando la cara en mi pecho al abrazarme. Rodeé su espalda, mis manos subían y bajaban por su espina dorsal.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Bella? Me quedaré.

Negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

—No. Estoy bien. Necesito irme a dormir y luego un poco de tiempo para pensar. Te veré en la mañana.

—Estaré aquí a las ocho.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. A las ocho.

Esperé hasta que cruzó la puerta y la escuché cerrarla. Me recargué en la pared, escuchándola alejarse de la puerta.

¿En qué iba a pensar?

¿En mí?

¿En Edward?

¿Iba a tomar una decisión?

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Bella para saber que nunca saldría conmigo mientras dejaba que Edward siguiera con ella. O viceversa.

Me jalé el cabello con frustración. No había pensado que esto llegaría tan lejos.

Uno de los dos iba a tener que salir de su vida.

¿Quién sería?

* * *

¡Capítulo extra porque estoy de buenas!

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Ya le quedan pocos capítulos a esta historia, 7 si no me equivoco.

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

El miércoles fue difícil luego de que Masen me llevó a trabajar, dejándome con un ligerísimo beso en la mejilla. Incluso esperó hasta que me vio entrar al edificio antes de irse. Lo extrañé terriblemente, a pesar de que me estuvo mandando mensajes todo el día y toda la tarde. Cosas divertidas sobre sus compañeros, cosas dulces sobre nuestra próxima cita, se aseguró de que hubiera llegado a casa a salvo... eran cortos mensajes que me hacían sonreír. Fue extraño; él rara vez venía los miércoles, pero aun así este miércoles me resultó más difícil de llevar.

Por alguna razón, evité la sala de copiado, usando mejor la máquina que estaba en la oficina para sacar la pequeña pila de copias que tenía que hacer. Simplemente no quería regresar a la sala de copiado, todavía no estaba lista para hablar con Edward. Él había estado muy silencioso, no había recibido ningún mensaje.

Ahora era jueves y pasé toda la mañana luchando con mis sentimientos. Mis ojos seguían a Masen mientras él caminaba de aquí a allá, trabajando y hablando con la gente. Esa vez en el bar y lo que pasó después había cambiado todo. Era como si de repente lo estuviera _viendo_. Su callada fuerza y la forma en que me cuidaba me resultaban muy obvias ahora. Sus besos estaban quemados en mi cerebro. La profunda fuerza que transmitía, sin siquiera hablar, era increíble.

Esta mañana había estado tan ansiosa por verlo que ya lo estaba esperando abajo cuando él llegó, pues me había mandado un mensaje para avisarme que otra vez me llevaría a la oficina. Se bajó del carro y me jaló a sus brazos, cubriendo mi cara con pequeños besos, susurrando "hermosa" antes de abrir la puerta y darme un café caliente. Aunque estuvimos callados en el carro, nuestras manos estaban unidas. Yo me sentía tan segura y protegida… y especial.

Masen. Dulce, cariñoso y maravilloso. Y me quería abiertamente.

Luego miré al final del pasillo hacia la sala de copiado.

Edward.

Pensé en su naturaleza brusca y posesiva. Su increíble y salvaje pasión. La forma en que él llenaba ese deseo escondido me controlaba en formas en que nunca imaginé que querría ser controlada, pero mantenía su identidad escondida. Seguía siendo un misterio y, por muy increíble que me hiciera sentir físicamente, eso no era suficiente. Él nunca dio indicios de que quisiera que fuera algo más. Era sexo. Una fantasía, tal vez para ambos. Pero aun así…

Sólo sexo.

Y yo quería más que eso. Yo quería, _necesitaba_ , una relación de verdad, completa.

Suspiré cuando pensé en eso.

Lo quería todo, pero así no funcionaban las cosas. No en mi mundo.

—¿Bella?

Alcé la vista y sonreí ante los cálidos ojos de Masen.

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien? Has estado sentada aquí, viendo a la nada, por un rato.

Me froté las sienes.

—Oh. Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

—Son unas cosas que tengo en la mente.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy bien. En serio.

—Voy a salir por pedido de Alice. Traeré café, ¿sí? Les diré que preparen un expreso doble. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Mientras tanto… —Dejó unos cuantos dulces en mi escritorio y me reí. Siempre me traía dulces.

Se acercó más, bajando la voz.

—Sigue en pie lo de esta noche, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—Sí.

Su sonrisa creció.

—No puedo esperar.

Lo miré irse y miré de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

Masen se había convertido en alguien importante. Más que importante. Me había mostrado que yo merecía ser cuidada por un hombre amoroso y maravilloso. Yo le importaba a él. Lo sentía. Él me lo _demostraba_.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

*()*

Un rato después, salí de la oficina de James y fui directamente a la sala de copiado, antes de perder el valor. Me paré frente a la copiadora mientras ésta trabajaba, y esperé.

Sabía que vendría.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras. Escuché un sonido suave detrás y luego lo sentí.

Se paró detrás de mí, su presencia llenaba la sala, pero no hizo amago de moverse para tocarme.

—Isabella.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

*()*

 **E/MPOV**

—Me has estado evitando.

—Sí. —Su voz sonó triste.

Me acerqué un paso, mi mano rozó su hombro.

—Por favor… no.

Mi corazón se apretó un poco al dejar caer el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella?

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Edward.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza pasó a través de mí.

—¿Por qué?

La escuché inhalar profundamente.

—Porque… algo ha cambiado.

Mis manos se flexionaron en mis costados.

—¿Puedes decirme lo que es?

—Yo… creo que tal vez puede haber alguien más. Alguien que podría ser… importante.

—¿Podría?

—No sé si él siente lo mismo por mí que yo siento por él, pero tengo que intentar descubrirlo.

Tenía que presionarla. Tenía que saberlo.

—¿Entonces por qué terminarlo? Si no estás segura. No estamos lastimando a nadie.

—Porque eso es lo que él merece. Se merece todo de mí si es lo que quiere.

—¿Y qué hay sobre lo que yo merezco?

Se rio.

—Te mereces a alguien que puedas tener en tu vida, Edward. No una follada rápida en una sala oscura en la que tienes que esconderte.

—No es eso lo que eres para mí.

—Sí, sí lo es. Eso es exactamente lo que soy. Y yo también merezco más.

Suspiré.

—Sí, lo mereces, Isabella.

Podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz.

—Desearía poder tenerlo todo, pero no puedo. No puedo tenerlos a ambos.

Mi voz sonó temblorosa.

—¿Y si te dijera que puedes tenernos a ambos?

—No es posible, Edward. No es posible que pueda tener lo que quiero.

—Dime qué quieres, Isabella. Dilo. En voz alta.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo dilo.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—Dilo. Ahora.

—Deseo…

Por dentro, yo estaba rogando, suplicándole.

 _Dilo._

 _Por favor Bella; di lo que necesito que digas._

Su voz sonó gruesa.

—Quiero que seas Masen. —Suspiró—. Desearía que fueras Masen.

Mis manos temblaron cuando me busqué en el bolsillo y presioné el botón. Las luces se encendieron. Me pasé la mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

—Date la vuelta, Bella —susurré; con voz ahogada.

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Jadeó, pero se quedó inmóvil, viéndome.

—¿M… Masen?

— _Puedes_ tenernos a ambos. Esto aquí. _Ambos_ estamos justo aquí. Y ambos te queremos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. No… —Sus labios comenzaron a temblar mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

Avancé cuidadosamente.

—Te lo explicaré… todo. Si me dejas. —Le ofrecí una mano—. ¿Me dejarás explicártelo, Bella?

Me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de emociones. Miró mi mano y luego mi cara. Por un momento se me quedó viendo como si me estuviera mirando por primera vez. Mirándome de verdad. Mi corazón se apretó, tenía el estómago hecho nudos, sin saber lo que ella estaba pensando. Mi garganta se cerró, quería pedirle, rogarle que me escuchara. Las palabras ardían en mi boca, desesperadas por escapar, cuando apartó mi mano de un golpe. Retrocedí un paso, entendiendo que no me quería cerca de ella justo ahora. Podía sentir que su enojo comenzaba a superar su shock. Podía verlo en su cara, y en sus ojos.

Sin decir palabra, me empujó a un lado, abrió la puerta de golpe y desapareció por el pasillo.

Caminé hacia la puerta, apoyándome en el marco, con el pecho agitado. Había arruinado esto. Horriblemente. Debí habérselo dicho la otra noche, pero quería esperar hasta que se hubiera recuperado un poco del ataque de Riley. Quería esperar hasta que pudiéramos estar juntos y a solas, pero había esperado demasiado.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando me di cuenta de que quizá ella nunca me perdonaría lo que había hecho. Tal vez nunca tendría la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas. Mi corazón latía dolorosamente en mi pecho mientras estaba ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer.

Estuve distraído toda la mañana, viendo su indecisión. Sus miradas hacia mí duraban un poco más, luego sus ojos se movían al final del pasillo. Ella estaba dividida entre dos hombres.

Ahogué una amarga carcajada.

Yo era ambos hombres. Había dejado que Edward le diera lo que quería porque Masen era demasiado tímido para decirle cómo se sentía y para hacerlo él mismo. Temía demasiado que ella me rechazara y así perderla. Los años de acoso escolar y ridiculizaciones me habían dejado tan inseguro que me había escondido en la oscuridad, dándole algo que pensé que quería, sin creer que existía la posibilidad de que ella me quisiera.

Pero había tomado su decisión. Me había elegido a mí. Y ahora, quizá de todas formas la perdería.

Escucharla decirlo casi me había hecho gritar de alegría.

Ella me quería.

A Masen.

No a Edward. No el placer sexual que él le daba o la fantasía que había cumplido.

A mí.

Y ahora ya sabía todo. Ambos la amábamos. Finalmente le había enseñado quién le había estado haciendo el amor la semana pasada. Eso no había sido sólo una follada. Cada toque, cada beso en la oscuridad, yo le había estado haciendo el amor.

Haciéndola mía.

Y quería hacerla mía _fuera_ de la sala de copiado.

Fuera de la oscuridad.

Quería rodearla de luz y amarla completamente.

Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo, pero no podía dejarla sola. No ahora. Tenía que seguirla. Tenía que hacerla entender. Tenía que intentarlo.

*()*

 **BPOV**

Mis pies me sacaron de la sala de copiado y me llevaron directo al escritorio de Masen. Jasper me miró.

—¿Necesitas algo, Bella? Masen anda por aquí cerca. —Se rio entre dientes—. En estos días, él desaparece y aparece en los lugares más extraños. Pero él está aquí… —su voz se fue apagando, sin duda por la mirada en mi cara cuando le fruncí el ceño y luego miré de regreso al escritorio de Masen.

Alice salió de su oficina en ese momento, murmurando con enojo.

—Esto no es lo que pedí. —Alzó la vista y miró detrás de mí—. Edward Masen Cullen, ven a mi oficina; ¡ahora!

Me giré y lo vi.

 _Edward. Masen. Cullen_.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirándome, sus ojos abiertos con shock, sus manos enterradas en su cabello, la angustia estaba escrita por toda su cara.

Me giré de regreso a su escritorio y el caótico desastre que lo rodeaba. Un desastre que Alice constantemente le decía que limpiara, y aun así nunca parecía cambiar.

Mis ojos notaron todo.

Lo vi.

Vi _todo._

Dos suéter, tirados en el piso detrás de su escritorio. Un par de camisetas usadas, parcialmente dobladas, junto a ellos.

Una botella grande de colonia, puesta en su gabinete de archivos. Había una botella más pequeña, de marca diferente, junto a la primera. Sabía lo diferentes que serían si las olía. Una oscura y especiada, una ligera y fresca. Asomándose de debajo de una pila había un kit para rasurar. Sin duda, también encontraría un peine junto con los artículos para rasurar dentro.

Vi la caja de barras de granola en la repisa. Mis favoritas.

Una botella de agua. Una caja de dulces Werther. Un contenedor de mentas.

Sacudí la cabeza.

¿Cómo es que no había visto todo esto antes?

 _Estaba todo aquí. Justo frente a mí_.

¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

Una mano tocó mi hombro y me giré de golpe.

Masen estaba parado detrás de mí, pálido y ansioso. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con nervios. No existía nada ni nadie en la oficina, excepto nosotros.

—Pude haberlo dejado ir. Pude haber dejado que desapareciera. Pero no pude. Tenía que decirte la verdad. Iba a decírtelo; esta noche. Lo juro —rogó, su voz sonó baja y ronca. La voz de Edward. Me ofreció de nuevo su temblorosa mano—. Por favor, Bella. Déjame decirte. Déjame explicarte cómo pasó todo.

No hubo pensamientos.

Sólo una reacción.

El sonido hizo eco en la gran oficina cuando mi mano se arqueó y chocó con su mejilla.

Con fuerza.

Con la suficiente fuerza para que su cabeza se girara sobre su cuello. Sus lentes salieron volando y golpearon el piso.

Alice jadeó detrás de mí.

Jasper se paró.

—¿Qué demonios?

Masen no se defendió.

No hizo ni una mueca. Sus ojos estaban preocupados y brillantes, nadaban en lágrimas no derramadas. La marca de mi mano se notaba, una brillante marca roja en su pálida cara.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró.

Me giré y me fui.

* * *

¡Y estalló la bomba!... Bueno, al fin Bella se enteró y al parecer no reaccionó demasiado bien a la noticia. Creo que está un poco abrumada, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **BPOV**

El enojo me sacó de la oficina más rápido de lo que hubiese creído posible.

La vergüenza por mi propia estupidez, por no ver lo que estaba justo frente a mis ojos, movió mis pies hacia mi casa.

Un profundo pesar causó que mis piernas temblaran y se rindieran en cuanto crucé la puerta.

 _Su cara_.

No podía dejar de ver su cara.

Sus cálidos ojos llenos de emoción, que me hacían sentir tan cuidada, habían estado llenos de tanta ansiedad mientras me rogaban para que lo escuchara.

Y luego, sin pensarlo, lo había golpeado. Yo, alguien que ni siquiera podía decirle una palabra grosera a otra persona, había lastimado físicamente a alguien.

Alguien que me importaba.

 _Oh Dios_. Me iba a enfermar.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios al pensar en la expresión carente de emociones que llenó sus ojos.

No había enojo.

No me juzgaba.

Sólo había tristeza.

Y su _"Te amo, Bella"_ susurrado.

Las lágrimas cayeron calientes y pesadas al sentarme en el piso duro, justo dentro de mi puerta, donde había caído luego de luchar con la llave y finalmente abrir la puerta.

No recordaba cómo había llegado de la oficina a la puerta de mi apartamento. Mi cuerpo había estado en autopiloto.

El único recuerdo que tenía era el de los ojos de Masen.

Los sollozos aumentaron en volumen.

Nunca podría quitar ese horrible momento.

Nunca podría borrar la devastación total en su cara.

Nunca podría perdonarme a mí misma por hacer eso.

Nunca podría perdonarme por haberlo lastimado.

*()*

Ignoré el teléfono sonando en mi bolsillo. Sabía que sería Rose o, peor, Masen, y no podía lidiar con ello ahora.

No podía moverme de la esquina del sofá. Una y otra vez se repitió en mi mente toda la semana pasada.

Cada palabra.

Cada toque.

Cada minuto con ellos dos.

La oscuridad y la luz que había en todo.

Los buenos y malos momentos.

Edward.

Masen.

La pasión.

El cariño.

La naturaleza brusca y posesiva de uno.

El lado gentil y amoroso del otro.

Excepto que eran la misma persona.

Masen.

Él era ambos.

Comencé a caminar por la pequeña sala, mi enojo y pesar luchaban el uno contra el otro.

Me mintió.

Me dio lo que dije que quería.

Escondió quién era.

Intentó mostrármelo y no lo vi.

Se sentó frente a mí, sabiendo durante todo el tiempo que tenía que estar confundida.

Me salvó. Me protegió.

Me engañó.

Me cuidó.

Me avergonzó.

Yo me avergoncé sola.

Él…

Él me amaba.

Sus últimas palabras me golpearon de nuevo. _"Te amo, Bella"_ susurró.

No podía sacarme de la mente su atormentada cara, rogándome.

Continuamente repetí las últimas horas. Los últimos días.

Mi mente y corazón pelearon durante horas. Estaba tan cansada. Emocionalmente exhausta.

Pero sabía que no podía descansar.

Tenía tantas preguntas.

Tantos sentimientos.

Y sólo una persona podría responderlas, o ayudarme a organizar el desastre en mi cabeza.

Me paré, secándome la humedad de las mejillas.

Antes no le di la oportunidad de explicarse. Ahora necesitaba su explicación. Necesitaba su voz.

Necesitaba la oportunidad de decirle algo a él.

E incluso si todo lo que él hacía era escuchar mi disculpa…

Tenía que encontrarlo.

Sabía dónde estaría.

Tenía que ir con él.

Con Masen.

* * *

Bueno, es corto el capítulo pero al menos no las deja tan en ascuas como el anterior. Ya sabemos que Bella sólo necesitaba tiempo para procesar y ahora va en busca de Masen, a ver qué tal va esa reunión.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Las luces de la oficina eran tenues, el piso estaba vacío, yo estaba sentado, tirado en mi silla con los pies en el escritorio. No deseaba salir de la oficina por ahora. Este era el lugar donde se sentía más fuerte la presencia de Bella. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, ignorando la punzada en mi mejilla.

Bella cargaba un buen gancho en esa pequeña mano. Tal vez debí dejarla lanzarle uno o dos golpes a Riley esa noche en el callejón.

Mi sonrisa ante esa idea se desvaneció al recordar la expresión furiosa y herida de su rostro justo antes de que me golpeara.

Nunca me iba a perdonar.

Miré a mí alrededor, preguntándome si debería empacar las cosas de mi escritorio ahora para irme en silencio, o arriesgarme a quedarme y ser despedido cuando Bella me reportara o, peor, que ella dejara la compañía.

No quería que se fuera.

Esto era mi culpa.

Mi propia estúpida idea para acercarme a ella. Nacida de un comentario que hizo en voz alta, con el cual me convencí a mí mismo que ella decía en serio y por el que yo había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La consecuencia de que eventualmente ella descubriría quién era Edward y se apartaría.

Nunca antes había sentido pánico de la forma en que lo sentí hace rato cuando escuché a Alice gritar mi nombre completo en medio de la oficina y vi la creciente realización de Bella sobre lo mucho que la había engañado, dentro y fuera de la sala de copiado.

Luego de que se fue, la gente se movió torpemente por aquí, sin saber qué había pasado. Incluso Alice se apartó, sorprendida por lo que había visto. Por suerte, al ser ya tarde, no había tanta gente alrededor, pero sabía que para mañana en la mañana todos habrían escuchado sobre el encuentro entre el tímido Masen y la callada Bella. Nadie conocería la historia que había detrás, pero todos habrían visto el desenlace.

Sólo esperaba, por su bien, que todo muriera rápidamente.

El suave tintineo del elevador me hizo mirar hacia el pasillo. Cuando Bella entró en la oficina, me congelé. Sus ojos llenos de emoción encontraron los míos y se acercó a mí. Bajé los pies del escritorio y me enderecé, sin saber qué hacer después. Sin saber _por qué_ estaba ella aquí.

Su primera pregunta me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué te haces llamar Masen?

Tragué, aclarándome mi seca garganta.

—Me pusieron así por mi padre. Desde que puedo recordar, mi abuela me ha llamado Masen. Creo que la entristecía decirme con su nombre luego de que él murió. Nunca uso Edward. Nadie me dice así. Nunca lo hicieron… ni siquiera cuando era niño.

Parpadeó antes de hablar de nuevo. Sus ojos seguían confundidos, su voz temblorosa, pero un poco del enojo que había visto antes ya había desvanecido.

—Cómo. Quiero saber cómo.

Entendí lo que quería y me paré, indicando con mi mano que debía seguirme. Se merecía las respuestas a sus preguntas. Crucé la oficina de Alice, deteniéndome brevemente para enseñarle el vidrio cubierto. Ella miró, entendiendo cómo había podido verla tan fácilmente. En silencio, salí por la puerta de un lado con Bella detrás de mí. Fui a la bodega y me paré junto a la aparentemente inofensiva puerta. Alzando la mano, empujé el panel y la puerta se abrió sin hacer sonidos, revelando la sala de copiado detrás de ella. Bella jadeó en voz baja. Saqué el control de mi bolsillo y presioné el pequeño botón, mirando su cara cuando las luces se encendieron. Se movió junto a mí hacia la sala con el ceño fruncido, y esta vez la seguí.

Se giró, su cara era una masa de emociones.

—¿Cómo? —exigió de nuevo.

—Di algo sin hablar, Bella. Sólo mueve tus labios.

Miré su dulce boca moverse y asentí.

—Sí, Bella, te estoy diciendo que puedo leer los labios. Aprendí cuando mi abuela se empezó a quedar sorda y fui a clases con ella. "Escuché" cada palabra que le dijiste a Rose ese día. También otras cosas.

—¿Por qué? —exhaló.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello con frustración.

—Porque era demasiado tímido para hacer algo más. Quería ser tu amigo; quería ser mucho más que tu amigo, pero luego de lo que ese bastardo te hizo, estuve seguro de que me alejarías… —Me encogí de hombros—. Sólo te cuidé desde la distancia. Intenté hacerte saber, de manera discreta, que estaba aquí si me necesitabas.

Caminé por la pequeña sala.

—Cuando estás molesta o preocupada, hablas contigo misma. A veces en la comida o mientras estás sentada en tu escritorio empiezas a murmurar. Podía ver lo que estabas diciendo. —La miré—. Esos eran los días en que me aseguraba de acercarme con café o dulces para ti. O me sentaba en tu mesa para hacerte compañía.

Me miró, y me acerqué a ella.

—Desearía haber estado en la oficina en tus primeros días, Bella. Antes de que ese maldito bastardo te atrapara. —Sacudí la cabeza con disgusto—. Él sabía que me importabas. Solía burlarse de mí todo el tiempo cuando salían. Sabía que te estaba usando, y era incapaz de detenerlo. Luego de que terminaron, todo lo que pude hacer fue estar ahí para ti. Hacerte saber que todavía tenías un buen amigo.

—Fuiste un buen amigo.

Solté una carcajada.

—Hasta el día en que le respondiste a Rose.

Entrecerró los ojos, y por instinto retrocedí un paso. En serio no quería que me golpeara de nuevo, aunque lo aguantaría si lo hacía.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Te ibas a hacer recados o no estabas en la oficina, pero luego siempre aparecías… aquí. Conmigo.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Alice es muy organizada, Bella. Siempre tiene sus listas de "Cosas que Masen debe hacer" preparadas. Las leía una noche antes, hacía todo lo que me fuera posible, metía cosas en mi carro y me escondía en la bodega hasta que llegabas. Luego corría e iba por ellas; parecería como si me hubiera ido. Y los días en que pensabas que no estaba aquí, estaba en la oficina de Alice trabajando en la esquina. Le dije que necesitaba el tiempo y silencio para estudiar, así que ella cerraba la puerta y me dejaba. Te miraba… luego me salía por la puerta de un lado y… aparecía para ti como Edward.

Sus ojos estudiaron mi cara.

—Parece que pensaste en todo. ¿Pensaste que nunca me enteraría?

—Claramente no pensé, Bella. Tenía el celular que le había comprado a mi abuela en caso de emergencias en mi escritorio. Te mandé ese primer mensaje para animarte. Hacerte sonreír. —Suspiré—. Luego todo fue creciendo y, sin pensar en las consecuencias, me convencí de que esto era lo que realmente querías. —Inhalé profundamente—. Ya que no podía acercarme a ti como Masen, me convertí en tu fantasía. Quería darte eso, así que me _convertí_ en Edward.

—Eras… diferente aquí.

La miré a los ojos.

—Tú también eras diferente, Bella. Sé que sentiste algo en esta sala por la forma en que respondías. Todos tienen diferentes lados. Ya sabes, Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

—¿Es real?

Asentí.

—Me gusta el sexo, Bella. Me gusta estar en control. De alguna forma, cuando estoy en esa parte de la relación estoy mucho más… tranquilo conmigo mismo —pausé—. Me encantaba cómo respondías ante mí.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—¿Eso es todo lo que fue, Masen? ¿Sexo?

—No. No contigo. Fue más. Siempre fue más. —Me tiré del cabello mientras la veía—. Me dije a mí mismo que sólo te estaba dando tu fantasía. Una vez. Luego me desaparecería y te dejaría en paz. Pero no pude. Te deseaba; todo el tiempo, Bella. Pero quiero cada parte de ti. Y quiero que tú me quieras a mí. Que me veas. A Masen.

—¿Cómo creíste que iba a terminar?

—No tenía... no tengo idea, Bella. Sólo sabía que, luego de que te besé esa primera vez…, no pude detenerme.

Avanzó y me preparé para su enojo. En lugar de eso, se quedó parada, viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu toque siempre fue tan… familiar. Como si te conociera. Nunca se sintió mal.

—No estaba mal. No pienses en eso de esa manera.

—¿Qué debes pensar de _mí_ , Masen?

La miré boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

—Te dejé follarme… alguien que pensé que era un extraño. Debes haber cuestionado…

Alcé la mano.

—No. Nunca. Te conozco, Bella. Sé que normalmente no actúas así; era una fantasía que nunca esperaste cumplir. Sé que fue inusual para ti. —Me reí sin humor—. Yo tampoco me comporto así, por muy extraño que parezca. Sólo… pasó. Para ambos —pausé—. Tal vez, Bella, de alguna forma siempre supiste que era yo. Tal vez eso fue lo que te dio la libertad de actuar en base a tu deseo. Dijiste que querías que fuera yo.

Me miró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tal vez…

No quería que se cuestionara a sí misma. Quería que supiera cómo la veía yo. Lo perfecta que era; para mí.

—No pienso menos de ti, Bella. Significas mucho para mí. Nada ha cambiado eso; al contrario, me siento más cerca de ti. ¿Tú piensas menos de mí? —Moví una mano frente a mí—. Por lo que pasó aquí; ¿tú opinión de mí cambió?

Suspiró suavemente.

—No.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte por eso. Por favor.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, los ojos de Bella ya no estaban enojados, pero seguían cautelosos.

—Me besaste la otra noche. Masen me besó. Me gustó.

—A mí también me gustó, Bella, muchísimo... No tienes idea de qué tanto.

—Terminé lo de Edward porque quería explorar esto contigo.

Cerré los ojos por el comienzo de su despedida. Ya podía sentir el dolor construyéndose en mi pecho, sabiendo que iba a decirme que ya no había oportunidad para nosotros. No después de lo que había hecho.

—Lo sé. Estaba… tan feliz, Bella. Iba a decírtelo. Lo juro. Quería que lo supieras.

No dijo nada.

—No siempre soy Edward… —susurré.

—Incluso cuando eras Edward, seguías siendo tú, Masen.

Abrí los ojos para ver que se había acercado.

—¿Qué?

—Seguías cuidándome. Me abrazabas. Te asegurabas de que estuviera bien, incluso después de que… me follabas.

—Nunca fue sólo una follada, Bella. Sé que fue oscuro y brusco…

—Y sucio —susurró.

—Sí —acepté—. Te di lo que dijiste que querías; sexo caliente, rápido y duro con un extraño. Pero siempre significó algo para mí. Más de lo que sabes. Mucho más que sólo sexo.

—Era lo que pensé que quería.

—¿Pero ya no?

—También significó algo para mí; pero, Masen, quiero más.

Un pequeño parpadeo de esperanza comenzó.

—¿Sí?

Asintió.

—Edward me hizo mirar a mí alrededor. Me hizo verte, Masen. Me hizo… desearte.

Se me atoró la respiración.

—Yo te deseo _a ti_ , Bella.

—Dijiste algo hace rato, Masen. —Sus manos estaban apretadas—. ¿Lo decías en serio?

Estiré un brazo de manera tentativa y tomé su mano en la mía, emocionado cuando me permitió entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—Te amo, Bella. Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi —pausé cuando mi voz se rompió—. Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Me miró, sus labios estaban fruncidos mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho.

—Eres un poco acosador, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sólo por ti. —Sonreí con cautela, inseguro de si estaba leyendo bien su reacción—. Si fueras mi novia, le llamaríamos salir en lugar de acosar.

—¿Estaría saliendo contigo… o con Edward?

—Vienen en paquete los dos.

—Eres muy… perverso.

—A veces.

—Fuiste muy gentil la otra noche.

Alcé nuestras manos enlazadas y besé suavemente sus nudillos.

—Puedo ser ambos. Quiero ser ambos… para ti, Bella.

Frunció los labios.

—Dr. Sucio y Mr. Tímido, ¿es así, Masen?

Me reí por su astucia.

—Supongo, pero ambos te aman, Bella.

Su otra mano subió e intenté no encogerme cuando se acercó a mi cara.

—Nunca había golpeado a alguien antes —susurró al acunar mi sensible piel—. Siento muchísimo haberte lastimado.

—Me lo merecía.

Inhaló profundamente.

—No. Nadie merece ser golpeado. Jamás. Me arrepiento más de lo que puedo decir. —Pasó gentilmente sus dedos sobre la marca e inhaló—. Tengo hielo y hay una buena pizzería que entrega a domicilio cerca de mi apartamento, Masen. ¿Vendrías a casa conmigo y me dejarías cuidarte _a ti_ esta noche?

—Bella, ¿estás segura?

Inhaló profundamente.

—No más mentiras.

—No.

—Me dirás todo, Masen —pausó—. Todo.

Tragué profundamente.

—Sí.

—Si digo que necesito conocer a Masen más, antes de que Edward…

La interrumpí.

—Lo tienes. Esperaré. Sé que necesitas confiar en mí de nuevo. Dame esa oportunidad, Bella. Déjame enseñarte cómo me siento por ti. —Agarré su mano con más fuerza—. Por favor.

Vaciló, luego asintió.

La jalé con gentileza, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor. Sentí su temblorosa respiración cuando se relajó contra mí.

—Desde hace tiempo he querido abrazarte así en esta habitación con las luces encendidas —murmuré en su suave cabello.

—Me gusta que me abraces.

Apreté mis brazos, a duras penas podía creer que ella me estuviera dejando tocarla de nuevo.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su expresión era seria.

—Me gusta mi pizza con aceitunas.

Esta vez mi sonrisa fue tan grande que me lastimó la cara, pero ignoré las punzadas que causó mi mejilla adolorida.

—Perfecto, a mí también.

* * *

Parezco loca actualizando cada rato pero es que ya quiero terminar esta historia, así que hoy en la noche llega el capítulo 26.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Hice una mueca por el frío cuando Bella presionó el paquete de hielo en mi mejilla.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Me recargué en el cojín del sofá, Bella se recargó conmigo, manteniendo el hielo en mi piel. Me aproveché por completo de la situación y la jalé hacia mi pecho. Ella me arqueó una ceja, y le sonreí. No dijo nada, pero se relajó en mis brazos y yo me quedé callado, disfrutando de tenerla cerca. La tarde no había terminado de la forma en que pensé que terminaría. Yo estaba aquí, con Bella; el cual era el mejor final que pude haber esperado después de lo que había pasado.

La pizza, llena con muchas aceitunas, al igual que champiñones y pepperoni, fue devorada. La botella de vino rojo fue vaciada; facilitando así la conversación. Respondí todas las preguntas de Bella con honestidad, causando un poco de enojo, algunas lágrimas y, sorprendentemente, algunas sonrisas. Incluso se rio cuando hablé de las alocadas carreras con que bajaba las escaleras sólo para darme la vuelta y reaparecer de un lugar diferente en la oficina, intentando acomodarme el cabello, o asegurarme de que me había quitado el suéter que había usado para despistarla, todo mientras que en realidad quería estar de regreso en la sala con ella, abrazándola, de la misma forma en que estaba ahora.

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía cuestionando su ceguera hacia todo lo que la rodeaba. Como es que nunca se le ocurrió que de verdad yo podría ser Edward. Le sonreí gentilmente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Pasaron muchas cosas en los últimos días. Creo que no tuviste oportunidad de sumar dos más dos. Eres… extremadamente… despistada a veces, Bella. Usé eso a mi favor. —Me encogí de hombros.

Se rio irónicamente.

—Mis pensamientos siempre son interrumpidos, sí, pero tengo que decir que no eres la primera persona en decirme eso. Supongo que mi mamá tenía razón en eso.

—Bella… quiero… necesito…

Sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndome.

—Nada de disculpas. A partir de aquí avanzamos, Masen. Ambos. —Se mordió el labio—. No es como si no hubiera… _disfrutado_ la sala de copiado.

—Fuiste tan _maravillosa_ , Bella. Tan sensible.

Se sonrojó.

—Tú sacaste eso de mí, Masen.

Mi dedo trazó sobre su cálida piel.

—Tú me inspiraste.

Fruncí el ceño al verla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te hizo regresar, Bella? ¿Qué te hizo decidir perdonarme?

Sonrió con tristeza.

—No estuviste solo en esa sala, Masen. Yo estuve ahí junto contigo. Pude haber dicho que no, pero no lo hice. —Movió un poco el paquete de hielo, causando otra mueca, pero cubrí su mano para que no se moviera—. Me mantuve intentando descubrir quién era Edward, y mis pensamientos siempre iban hacia ti. Incluso cuando deseché las coincidencias, eras tú en quien pensaba siempre. —Suspiró—. _Quería_ que fueras tú. ¿Cómo puedo enojarme cuando obtuve lo que quería? —Inhaló profundamente—. Ciertamente no es un… inicio común para una relación, pero es, um, memorable.

Sonreí.

— _Muy_ memorable.

Bella bajó la vista, su mano jugaba con la bastilla de su blusa. Estirando mi mano, cubrí la suya.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción cuando me vio.

—Dijiste que me amabas. Lo dijiste con tanta facilidad, como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo para ti.

—Lo es.

—Masen…

—No tienes que decirlo, Bella. Sé que no estás lista. Sólo estar aquí, contigo, justo ahora, es increíble. Estar cerca de ti y poder tocarte significa mucho. Dejarme conocerte. Quiero que me conozcas. Prometo que hay más que sólo el chico tímido que ves.

—Masen; ya veo más que sólo eso. Mucha gente lo hace. Te tienen muy alta estima en la oficina. Tus opiniones son respetadas. ¿Y la forma en que me cuidas? Nunca nadie me ha protegido o cuidado de la forma en que tú lo hiciste después de Riley. Hay mucho más de ti que sólo un chico tímido. —Sonrió dulcemente—. Aunque eso es parte de tu encanto.

Me moví, acercándola más.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero besarte. Por favor.

—Sí —exhaló.

Mi boca cubrió la suya. El hielo desapareció cuando envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, sosteniéndome cerca. Nuestros labios se movieron, presionando y apartándose, moldeándose el uno contra el otro mientras nos acercábamos una y otra vez. La dejé guiarme, y cuando sentí su lengua presionar mi labio inferior, gemí y le di la entrada a mi boca.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras nos besábamos. Luché contra el impulso de controlarla, de controlar este momento, y la dejé tomar de mí lo que ella quisiera. Su lengua era como terciopelo, acariciando y lamiendo mi boca. Sus manos estaban enterradas en mi cabello, tiraba gentilmente de él al presionarse más a mí, explorándome. La pasión comenzó a construirse, sus llamas lamían mi piel, haciéndome hormiguear a causa de su intensidad mientras el beso cambiaba de una suave emoción a profundo y deseoso. Me aparté, mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus grandes ojos.

—No te detengas, Masen… por favor…

Choqué mi boca de nuevo con la suya, esta vez tomando el control. Mis manos se envolvieron en su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras violaba su dulce boca.

Bella se alzó, sus mano me jalaron más cerca mientras nos besábamos sin descanso. Mi mano la mantenía presionada contra mi cara mientras mi otro brazo la sostenía firmemente contra mí. Bella me abrazaba con la misma fuerza; sus bajos gemidos eran música para mis oídos. Finalmente, controlé mis besos, haciéndolos más lentos y apartándome, sólo para enterrar mi cara en la cálida piel de su cuello.

—Bella —susurré—. Mi Bella.

Echó la cabeza atrás y le sonreí. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rosas a causa de los míos, su cabello despeinado y sus ojos nublados con deseo. Era exactamente como había soñado verla tantas veces; como quería verla cuando estábamos rodeados por la oscuridad. Ebria de amor y deseando más de mi boca. De mí. Pasé mi dedo gentilmente sobre su labio inferior.

—Eres tan dulce.

—¿Lo soy?

—¿Dulce?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—No, Masen; ¿soy tuya?

Inhalé profundamente.

—Quiero que seas mía, Bella. Muchísimo —pausé—. Yo ya soy tuyo, si me quieres. Lo he sido por mucho tiempo.

Me frunció el ceño.

—Te escuché decirles a los chicos en la cafetería que estabas enamorado de alguien.

Le sonreí.

—Lo estaba. Lo estoy. Estaba hablando de ti.

—Oh.

—Creo que te he amado desde el día que te conocí, Bella. Me sonreíste y me perdí. Pensé que eras la persona más bonita y amable que había conocido. Quería que fueras mía de inmediato.

—Lamento que haya tardado tanto.

—Estamos aquí ahora… eso es todo lo que importa.

—¿Y todavía… quieres eso?

—Sí.

—Hazme tuya entonces, Masen.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? Pensé que necesitabas tiempo…

Negó con la cabeza.

—Te deseo a _ti_ … deseo a Masen. ¿Podemos hacer eso?

Me enderecé, llevándola conmigo. La levanté en mis brazos y caminé hacia su habitación, la deposité en la cama y encendí la luz.

Ella podría tener todo lo que quisiera.

*()*

Mi cuerpo cubrió el suyo, nuestras bocas se fusionaron juntas. Lentamente, mis manos encontraron sus curvas; curvas que Edward conocía muy bien en la oscuridad y que yo estaba ansioso por descubrir en la luz. Pieza por pieza, la ropa fue desechada mientras nos desnudábamos, nada apresurado o brusco. Dejé que mis sentimientos por ella fluyeran a través de esas gentiles caricias, toques amorosos de mis manos y labios en su sensible cuerpo. La emoción se derrochaba de sus ojos mientras me sostenía sobre ella, bebiendo la imagen de ella debajo de mí.

—Tan hermosa —exhalé sobre su piel—. Mi Bella. Mi hermosa chica.

—Masen —lloriqueó—. Por favor… _por favor_.

Estiré el brazo hacia mis pantalones, y su mano me detuvo.

—Sólo tú.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? Desde hace mucho tiempo que sólo eres tú… pero, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segura; tampoco ha habido nadie para mí excepto tú. Quiero sentirte _a ti_ , Masen. Todo de ti.

Gemí, y mi boca capturó la suya de nuevo.

—Te deseo tanto, Bella. Tanto, nena.

—Tómame.

Sus piernas se envolvieron a mi alrededor, jalándome hacia su calidez. Entré en ella lentamente, gimiendo cuando sentí su calor rodeándome, jalándome dentro y sosteniéndome ahí.

Casa.

Estaba en casa.

Bella se arqueó debajo de mí, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios. Comencé a moverme en largas y lentas embestidas mientras la besaba, disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de ella de nuevo, la sensación de finalmente sentirla _verdaderamente_ por completo. Sus manos me agarraron, sus dedos se movían constantemente en mi piel mientras se mecía, encontrándose con mis embestidas, gimoteando mi nombre mientras le hacía el amor.

— _Masen… oh Dios… Masen._

Amaba escucharla gemir mi nombre. Deseándome, de la forma en que yo la deseaba. Susurré su nombre contra su húmeda piel, la ternura pasó a través de mí. Eran demasiados los sentimientos y comencé a embestir con más fuerza, más rápido, mis labios dejaban largos besos de boca abierta sobre su piel, jadeando su nombre mientras sentía que mi orgasmo comenzaba a construirse. Largas ondas de calor ardían a través de mí cuando me metía en ella, necesitaba estar tan dentro de ella como me fuera posible cuando me corriera. Bella se tensó debajo de mí, sus músculos se apretaron cuando jadeó y se desmoronó alrededor de mi polla. Gimiendo, embestí dos veces más antes de perderme ante el calor. Mi orgasmo quemó, abriéndose pasó a través de mí mientras gritaba su nombre.

Colapsé sobre ella, mis brazos ya no eran capaces de sostenerme, así que rápidamente rodé a un lado y la jalé a mi abrazo, incapaz de soportar la idea de soltarla. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos, recargando la cabeza en mi pecho y sonriendo, mientras yo la acariciaba y besaba su cabeza a modo de respuesta.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras nos abrazábamos, la tranquilidad del momento se sintió tan bien luego de lo que habíamos compartido.

—Dilo de nuevo, Masen.

—Te amo, Bella.

Su suspiro fue muy tranquilo. Se acurrucó en mí, sus manos subieron para acariciar mi cabello. Solté un pequeño sonido de felicidad por su toque. Su voz fue tan suave que a duras penas la escuche.

—También te amo, Masen.

Y todo fue perfecto.

*()*

Para cuando llegamos a trabajar el lunes, el Masen y la Bella que cruzaron la puerta eran muy diferentes a los que habían dejado la oficina el jueves. La había convencido de que se tomara el viernes libre, y habíamos pasado todo el fin de semana juntos, hablando y acercándonos más. Llegamos a la oficina juntos, tomados de la mano, ignorando las miradas y susurros que nos rodeaban. Acompañé a Bella hasta su escritorio, besándola suavemente y dejando una pequeña pila de dulces con ella antes de guiñar y seguir hacia mi escritorio.

Para el final de esa semana, ya éramos noticia vieja, y nadie miró en nuestra dirección en la cafetería cuando nos sentamos juntos con las manos unidas mientras hablábamos y reíamos, muchas veces con Rose, Em y Jasper uniéndose a nosotros.

Cada día con Bella era nuevo y diferente para mí. Me sentía más fuerte y con más confianza. Su gentil sonrisa al otro lado de la oficina me daba fuerzas siempre. Sus mensajes divertidos me hacían sonreír. No habíamos pasado ni una noche separados luego del fin de semana. Ninguno quería estar sin el otro. Ella llenaba un vacío en mi vida que había estado hueco por tanto tiempo que ni había notado que estaba ahí. Pero ahora que era parte de mi vida, no quería dejarla ir. Jamás.

El viernes noté que su mirada se dirigía hacia el pasillo unas cuantas veces, en dirección a la sala de copiado y, finalmente, me armé de valor y le mandé un mensaje yo, esta vez añadiéndole un toque más sexy.

 _ **Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella. Tan dulcemente sexy sentada frente a mí. Apenas puedo esperar para tenerte en casa esta noche. Te deseo.**_

Esperé ansiosamente para ver cómo reaccionaba. Habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces desde el viernes, pero siempre con las luces estaba seguro de cuánto tardaría antes de que ella estuviera lista para que yo las apagara, pero quería ver cómo respondía a esta… invitación. Ella había confesado que amaba los mensajes sexys que Edward le mandaba. ¿Cómo se sentiría con los míos?

Mi celular vibró.

 _ **¿Oh sí? ¿Qué tienes planeado, Masen?**_

Sonreí mientras mis dedos tecleaban otro mensaje.

 _ **Tú debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre.**_

Su respuesta fue rápida.

 _ **¿Qué te parece yo encima de ti? ¿Montándote con fuerza?**_

Gemí al mirar al otro lado de la oficina hacia ella. Estaba mirando su celular, mordiéndose el labio. Le mandé una respuesta.

 _ **Entonces seré yo quien gima mientras tú gritas mi nombre, nena. En voz muy alta.**_

Alzó la cabeza de golpe. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y asintió.

Le sonreí. Teníamos una cita más tarde.

*()*

Estaba acostado, esperándola con impaciencia, mi cuerpo ya vibraba con anticipación. Todo era diferente esta noche. Nuestras miradas eran más largas. Nuestros toques más intensos. Sus besos más profundos, sosteniéndome de cerca mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía, sus ojos estaban nublados cuando se apartó. Y, finalmente, se había parado, anunciando que iba a tomarse una ducha mientras me veía antes de salir del cuarto.

Se me atoró el aliento en la garganta cuando apareció en la puerta unos momentos después, su piel húmeda brillaba bajo la suave luz. Me sonrió al pausar, mirando directamente mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de sus ojos mientras me veía, sus ojos subieron lentamente por mi figura. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a reaccionar a su cálida mirada, mi polla se ensanchó con deseo por ella y lo que sabía que me esperaba. Una sonrisa sexy y satisfecha se extendió sobre su cara.

Y luego estiró la mano y apagó la luz.

Me senté sonriendo. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Podría ser ambos hombres para ella esta noche. Estaba lista.

Y, que Dios me ayude, yo también.

Estirando la mano, encontré la suya en la oscuridad.

—Ven a mí… _Isabella._

* * *

Y chan chan, aquí – casi – termina esta historia. Bueno todavía falta el último capítulo y dos outtakes.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Por ahí me hicieron dos preguntas que responderé aquí. Chicas, si tiene preguntas específicas, intenten entrar con su cuenta de FF para poder responderles personalmente, sino me veo en la necesidad de contestar aquí o simplemente ya no contestar. Esta vez dejaré aquí las respuestas por si a alguien más le interesa.

 **¿Por qué cuando Bella buscó a "Edward" en la lista de empleados, no se dio cuenta que Masen se llamaba así?**

Mi mejor suposición es que, al ser sólo una lista de empleados informal, quizá Masen estaba enlistado como Masen Cullen, ya que él mismo admitió que nunca usaba el nombre de Edward. Por eso Bella no lo notó.

La segunda no es tanto una pregunta, sino más bien un comentario. Me decían por ahí que por qué Alice no le dijo Anthony a Masen cuando lo llamó por su nombre completo. Bueno, pues porque Masen no se llama Anthony. En ningún punto de la historia se mencionó que Masen se llamara Anthony.

Cualquier otra duda, déjenla en sus reviews e intentaré contestares todo.


	27. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Unos años después…**

Alcé la vista de las gráficas que estaba estudiando, mis ojos instantáneamente buscaron a Bella. Podía verla en su escritorio al otro lado de la oficina con la cabeza agachada, trabajando. Incapaz de resistirme, agarré mi celular.

 _ **¿Cómo está hoy la chica más bonita de toda la oficina?**_

Leyó el mensaje en su celular y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo mientras tecleaba una respuesta.

 _ **No sé. ¿Por qué no la encuentras y le preguntas?**_

Sonreí. Todavía despistada.

 _ **Ya lo hice y estoy hablando de ti, mi hermosa esposa. ¿Estás bien?**_

Alzó la vista y, aun al otro lado de la oficina, sabía que estaba rodando los ojos.

 _ **Estoy bien. Ya detente. Es mi último día, incluso James me lo está poniendo fácil.**_

Me reí entre dientes. Más le valía ponérselo fácil, de otra forma tendría que lidiar conmigo. Y unos años atrás eso no habría significado nada, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Yo había cambiado.

Por ella, había cambiado, para mejor.

*()*

Bella y yo salimos por poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo. Dos meses luego de que empezamos a salir, ella se mudó conmigo; a la casa en la que mi abuela me había criado, una vez más transformándola en un hogar feliz. Cuatro meses después de eso, me casé con ella en el patio trasero de nuestra casa.

Mi abuela vio a Bella en varias ocasiones y en el día de nuestra boda estuvo lo suficientemente coherente para reconocernos a ambos, estaba emocionada porque yo había encontrado a mi chica, y el anillo que ella amaba tanto ahora residía en el dedo de Bella. Murió poco después, y Bella estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome en cada paso del camino con el proceso de duelo.

Me quedé en la compañía donde nos conocimos. Ocupé la vieja oficina de Alice y ahora era uno de los miembros de gerencia. Mi mayor responsabilidad era coordinar marketing con los diferentes departamentos, y trabajar con su información analítica. Amaba los números, las tablas y gráficas, y trabajaba de cerca con los equipos de contabilidad y marketing en lo correspondiente a tendencias y ventas. También iba de la mano con el departamento de ingeniería y con los sistemas que corríamos, haciendo que mi trabajo fuera exigente pero gratificante.

Finalmente, luego de un año de estar trabajando en él, y de traerlo lentamente a este siglo, conseguí que James regresara a la red y usara su computadora a todo su potencial, y no sólo como una máquina de escribir. Logré convencerlo que teníamos los firewalls más potentes, antivirus y prevención de robo para proteger sus preciados documentos. Luego de que se acostumbró, demostró ser muy apto para ello.

Y eso logró que Bella saliera de la sala de copiado.

Alice seguía en la compañía, pero su oficina estaba al final del pasillo. Sólo trabajaba aquí tres días a la semana y el resto del tiempo trabajaba desde casa. Su esposo de dos años, Jasper, se quedaba en casa y cuidaba de su pequeña hija y era escritor independiente. Ellos eran, como sabía que serían, buena pareja. Nosotros cuatro nos habíamos acercado a lo largo de los años y ahora nosotros éramos los padrinos de su hija Lily.

Ni Emmett ni Rose seguían trabajando aquí. Su cita había salido bien, tan bien, que unos meses después se fueron a un viaje largo por Europa y nunca regresaron. Vivían en una pequeña villa en Italia donde Emmett cosechaba uvas y hacía vino, mientras Rose le daba órdenes y hacían muchos bebés. Dos parejas de gemelos en dos años.

En las fotos que mandaba, se veían increíblemente felices.

Y exhaustos.

Mis ojos se regresaron hacia Bella. Estaba de pie ahora, tambaleándose alrededor de su escritorio para ir a ver a Alice. Tambaleándose porque, a tres semanas de dar a luz, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Yo no había querido que ella siguiera trabajando, pero lo disfrutaba y quería estar aquí. Le gustaba estar cerca de donde yo estaba, y tenía que admitir que también me gustaba tenerla cerca.

Con su apoyo me había hecho más seguro y franco. Cuando me gradué y entré como miembro del equipo de gerencia, sabía que tenía que cambiar de ser el tímido Masen y canalizar un poco del seguro Edward en mi vida diaria. Con todos los cambios en mi vida, encontré que meterme en ese rol era más fácil de lo que pensaba. Mi posición dentro de la compañía era única con mi historia y los títulos que tenía, y usé eso a mi favor. Me negué a tener asistente, en lugar de eso ocasionalmente usaba a alguien de la oficina, muchas veces Bella me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba. Ella entendía mis procesos y mis pensamientos mejor que nadie, y ya que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo sacando copias para James, su tiempo ya no era tan restringido.

La miré caminar lentamente por el pasillo, su mano sobaba ausentemente su hinchado estomago mientras que la otra estaba en su espalda baja. Mirando mi reloj vi que era casi medio día, lo que significaba dos cosas: Bella tenía hambre y nuestro hijo se estaba moviendo, empujando en su espalda, lo que la hacía sentir la necesidad de caminar y estirar los músculos.

Sonriendo, me puse de pie. Podía ayudarla con ambos problemas.

Había pasado por comida para ella, sabiendo que querría comida china en algún momento del día, ya que la pedía a diario y, después de que comiera, le masajearía su adolorida espalda. Fui a buscarla, sintiéndome un poco triste, sabiendo que hoy sería el último día que comeríamos juntos en mi oficina por un largo tiempo, a pesar de que me complacía la idea de que ella ya no trabajara. En secreto, estaba esperando convencerla de quedarse en casa con nuestro niño. Me pagaban bien, tenía la herencia de mi abuela, y era dueño de la casa que ella, tan generosamente, me había dejado. No éramos ricos en absoluto, pero estábamos cómodos y yo era lo suficientemente anticuado para querer cuidar de ella y de nuestra familia si me lo permitía.

Me encontré con Bella en el pasillo. Sonrió al verme acercándome y estiró una mano, la cual tomé en la mía, levantándola a mi boca.

—Alice se fue hace un rato cuando estabas con James. Te llamará mañana —dije y sonreí cuando rocé mis labios sobre sus nudillos.

—Oh. Iba a preguntarle si quería fideos y dumplings. —Frunció el ceño, un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios.

Envolví mi brazo a su alrededor.

—Entonces que bueno que tengo un poco para ti en mi oficina, ¿no?

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante. Incluso después de tres años, nunca fallaba en calentarme por dentro. Acaricié su cabeza.

—Ven conmigo, esposa mía. Tengo tus fideos a la espera.

Su voz sonó esperanzada.

—¿Y un rollito?

Me reí entre dientes.

—Dos.

Suspiró con felicidad.

—Te amo, Edward Masen Cullen.

Apreté mi agarre mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la esquina del sofá antes de levantar sus pobres piecitos hinchados.

—Te amo. —Le alcé una ceja—. _Isabella_.

Se rio mientras agarraba la bolsa que le ofrecía.

*()*

Mantuve mi mirada en ella toda la tarde. Parecía estar totalmente cansada en la comida e incluso más emocional, lo cual no era propio de Bella en absoluto. Siempre era tan fuerte. Caminaba mucho y sabía que su espalda le dolía, no podía ponerse cómoda. Estaba muy feliz de que hoy fuera su último día. La quería en casa, descansando.

Llevaba varios minutos sentada de cara al pasillo, con la cabeza ladeada. Moví el cuello, pero no estaba seguro de qué estaba viendo. Se alzó y caminó por el pequeño pasillo que no se usaba y que llevaba a la vieja sala de copiado. Luego de unos minutos, me paré para seguirla.

La sala ya no se usaba, excepto para guardar cosas. Nunca le había contado a nadie acerca de la puerta y, cuando estábamos saliendo, e incluso después de casarnos, todavía me escabullía y me besaba con Bella aquí en ocasiones. A veces eran más que sólo besos.

Y muchas veces las luces estaban apagadas.

Pero desde que James había aceptado la tecnología, ya no habíamos estado aquí.

¿Por qué entraría ahora?

Abrí la puerta para encontrarla de pie frente a la vieja copiadora, su dedo trazaba una figura en el polvo.

—Sabía que me seguirías.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Me miró sobre su hombro.

—Me dijiste Isabella hace rato. Me hizo pensar en esta sala. —Se encogió de hombros—. Para recordar, supongo.

—Ah. —Me paré detrás de ella, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, pasando gentilmente mis manos sobre su redondeado vientre—. ¿Buenos recuerdos?

La sentí sonreír cuando se giró y besó mi mejilla.

—Muy buenos.

Se presionó de nuevo contra mí.

—Solías ser muy… dominante. Sexy.

Gruñí en su oído, jugando con ella.

—¿Solía?

Se rio.

—Me decías Isabella antes de follarme.

—Todavía te digo Isabella… y todavía te follo; con regularidad. También te hago el amor en medio de esas cosas. —Tiré de su lóbulo, sintiéndola estremecerse—. Creo que he sido bastante creativo durante los últimos meses, de hecho, dada tu creciente… condición. —Me reí entre dientes cuando mis manos pasaron sobre su enorme vientre—. ¿Te quejas de mi falta de atención?

—No. Es que…

—¿Es que, qué?

Vaciló y la acerqué más.

—Dime qué estás pensando… _Isabella_.

Suspiró.

—Estoy pensando que quiero que me tomes en esta sala de nuevo.

—¿Ahora?

Levantó la cabeza y asintió.

—Justo ahora. Te necesito… _Edward._

Gimiendo, bajé la cabeza y presioné mis labios con los suyos, acunando su nunca mientras ese intenso sentimiento pasó a través de mí. Todavía amaba tener el control y amaba que ella quisiera eso. Había aprendido a unir ambas partes de mí y nuestra vida amorosa era más que satisfactoria para ambos. La pasión que teníamos el uno por el otro no había disminuido con el tiempo, en absoluto. De hecho, en muchas formas había crecido. Ya que todavía podíamos tener sexo, y si eso era lo que ella quería justo ahora, lo tendría. Podría ser controlador y aun así gentil con ella.

Nuestros besos se profundizaron al igual que nuestras respiraciones. Mi lengua acarició y se frotó con la de ella, mientras mis manos subían su vestido suelto, dejando que mis dedos rozaran su culo lleno y luego se deslizaran dentro de su suave ropa interior. Gimiendo, sentí su resbaladizo calor recibiendo mi toque. La besé profundamente, acariciándola mientras gimoteaba en mi boca, sus caderas se movían mientras deslizaba mis dedos en un pequeño círculo alrededor de su clítoris. De repente su espalda se arqueó y se tensó, mi mano se mojó todavía más. Me aparté ligeramente, sonriendo contra la calidez de su cuello.

—Eso no tardó mucho, nena. Realmente lo necesitabas, ¿no?

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Todavía no termino, nena. Dios, estás tan mojada, Isabella. Me encargaré de ti.

—¡Masen! —jadeó.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba más mojada que nunca, pero ese no fue un jadeo feliz.

Bella se movió, forzándome a quitar la mano. Se giró y me encaró, una mueca pasó sobre su rostro al intentar sonreír.

—Lamento decírtelo, mi querido esposo, pero ni siquiera _tú_ eres tan bueno.

Bajó la vista y mis ojos la siguieron. Los abrí como platos ante lo que vi.

— _Bella…_

Suspiró.

—Mi fuente acaba de romperse, Masen. Creo que tu hijo va a llegar un poco temprano.

La miré y luego miré el charco formándose a sus pies.

Santa mierda.

Estaba a punto de ser papá.

Estaba a punto de conocer a Adam James Cullen, nuestro primer hijo.

Necesitaba llevarla al hospital.

Envolví mi brazo a su alrededor, besando su cabeza.

—Vamos.

Mientras esperábamos el elevador, mantuve mis brazos bien envueltos en su cintura y su vientre, dándole todo el apoyo que me era posible. Alzó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos felices pero ansiosos. No quería que estuviera nerviosa; quería hacerla sonreír. Agachándome, puse mis labios sobre su oreja.

—¿Por cierto, mi sexy y hermosa esposa? Sí soy _así_ de bueno. Y en seis semanas… te lo demostraré.

Me sonrió y se rio.

—Te haré cumplirlo… Edward.

La besé con gentileza.

—Hazlo… Isabella.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Le sonreí.

—Vamos a recibir a nuestro hijo.

Asintió, y sus manos agarraron mis brazos con nervios.

—¿No me soltarás?

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, acercándola más.

—Jamás, Bella. Siempre te sostendré.

La besé de nuevo.

—Siempre.

* * *

Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acabado… hasta aquí llegan las aventuras de nuestro sexy Edward Masen y su encantadora Bella. Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, por esperarme los largos meses sin actualización y por disfrutar de lo que hago para ustedes.

Un agradecimiento extra especial para Isa, mi beta, que sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible. Siento que no le doy el reconocimiento que se merece, pero tengan por seguro que, aunque yo no lo diga, ella es parte vital de mis traducciones.

Le quedan dos outtakes a la historia, que espero poder subir esta semana.

A las que me siguen en Getting Blitzed, no voy a abandonar la historia, ahora que sólo tengo esa traducción espero poder actualizar más seguido. Sólo ténganme paciencia que los capítulos son largos y creo que ya van más de 60.

Un placer haber traducido una historia más para ustedes, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño.

Besos y abrazos,

Fungys.


	28. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

 **Bella**

—Ven a mí, Isabella

Su voz.

Baja, oscura, sexy.

El sólo escucharla, el saber quién estaba susurrando mi nombre con voz ronca, me hizo estremecer.

Su mano se envolvió en mi muñeca, jalándome hacia el colchón. Su cuerpo cubrió el mío, sus labios en los míos, su boca abierta, su lengua presionando; caliente, profundo y brusco.

 _Dios_ , lo deseaba.

Quería su brusquedad, su control.

Quería perderme a mí misma en él.

Y podía, porque sabía que nunca me dejaría perderme sola.

*()*

 **Masen**

Se veía tan dulce debajo de mí. Su piel estaba ligeramente húmeda por su ducha, olía al fragante jabón corporal que usaba y su sutil aroma único que siempre llenaba mis sentidos. Sus manos agarraron la parte trasera de mi cuello, sosteniéndome contra ella mientras violaba su boca.

Esta noche todo era sobre ella, sobre mí, _sobre nosotros._

Podría ser todo para ella ahora. Confiaba en mí.

Edward. Un amante controlador y apasionado que la amaba. Que la deseaba.

Masen. El hombre que haría cualquier cosa por complacerla y que siempre, para toda la eternidad, la mantendría a salvo.

Gimiendo, mis manos buscaron sus curvas, acariciando la suave piel, acunando sus pechos en mis manos. Sus pezones se endurecieron y se arqueó bajo mi toque. Sabía que cuando metiera mis dedos entre sus piernas, ella estaría mojada para mí.

Tan sensible.

Solté lentamente sus labios, mi boca bajó por su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, probando su sabor con mi lengua mientras pellizcaba y retorcía sus pezones. Unos suaves jadeos escaparon de su boca cuando me encaminé hacia abajo, chupando y tirando de sus pechos mientras ella gemía. Mis dientes mordieron ligeramente, y jadeó mi nombre.

— _Masen_.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena? Dime —le ordené, mordiéndola una vez más.

—Sí… oh Dios, _sí_.

—Quiero escucharte esta noche, Isabella. Todos tus sonidos son míos. Los quiero. Quiero todo.

Mi mano bajó por su costado, agarré su pierna y la subí de golpe, embistiendo mi polla dura en su calidez.

—Quiero escuchar lo mucho que me deseas. ¿Sientes lo mucho que te deseo yo a ti? ¿Lo desesperado que estoy por estar ya enterrado en tu interior?

Bajé la voz.

—Carajo, mi polla está llorando por ti, Bella. —Alzándome, acerqué mis labios a su oído—. ¿Quieres probar lo mucho que te desea? ¿Quiere tu boca envolverse a mi alrededor y mostrarme lo mucho que la desea, que me desea a mí? —Chupé la piel detrás de su oreja entre mis dientes, una vez más marcándola como mía—. Quiere entrar en tu boca, nena. —Embestí contra ella, sonriendo cuando gimoteó—. Lo quiere con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus manos empujaron mi pecho, y la dejé empujarme contra la cama. Su boca dejó besitos dulces al bajar por mi pecho y pasar por mi estómago, su lengua se sentía caliente y giraba sobre mi piel. Siseé cuando sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi erección, acariciando y provocándome.

—Tu boca, Bella. Quiero tu boca —gruñí. No le había pedido esto antes. No sabía cómo me iba a responder, pero la deseaba con ansias. Deseaba _esto_ con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi cabeza cayó, enterrándose más en la almohada cuando ella me tomó sin advertencia alguna. Gemí y maldije ante la sensación de su boca; cálida y mojada, su lengua lamía y giraba sobre mi sensible cabeza mientras ella se movía sobre mí. De manera lenta, me fue metiendo más profundamente, su boca y mano trabajaban en equipo mientras ella chupaba y lamía.

— _Carajo…_

Me arqueé cuando su mano comenzó a jugar con mis bolas, metiéndose debajo para acariciar mi perineo, haciéndome que me arqueara más hacia su boca mientras maldecía. Mi mano se estiró, acunando su nuca, guiándola arriba y abajo sobre mi erección.

—Sí… _oh carajo_ … Bella… justo ahí… sigue así, nena. No te detengas. _Carajo_. ¡No te detengas, nena!

Labios. Lengua. Dedos. Lamiendo. Chupando. Tocando. Acariciando. Gimiendo. Vibrando.

Era el paraíso.

No quería que terminara jamás.

Pero tenía que terminar. Podía sentir un poderoso orgasmo comenzando y necesitaba detenerlo ahora.

Quería muchísimo más que una mamada esta noche.

Tiré con gentileza de su cabello.

—Nena —susurré con voz ronca—. Es suficiente.

Mi polla dolió por la pérdida cuando su boca se apartó. La subí por mi cuerpo, estrellando mi boca con la suya y besándola profundamente, probando el penetrante sabor de mi líquido preseminal en sus labios.

—Hiciste eso tan bien, Bella. Chupaste muy bien mi polla —la alabé—. Amo tener tu boca en mí. —La besé de nuevo hasta que estuvo gimoteando, sus manos tiraban de mi cabello. Moví mis labios a su oído—. Mi turno.

Se estremeció.

*()*

 **Bella**

No había nada tan intenso como sentir la boca de Masen en mi adolorido y húmedo coño. Su lengua lamía y provocaba mi hinchado clítoris, llevándome a un frenesí de necesidad. Sus dedos se metían dentro de mí, uno, luego dos, y finalmente un tercero que me estiró y con el que embistió mientras me trabajaba con su talentosa boca. Le di exactamente lo que dijo que quería; largos jadeos en voz alta y mi voz gritando su nombre mientras me arqueaba y le rogaba por más. Me provocó y trabajó, llevándome cerca de la liberación sólo para retirarse, haciéndome rogarle mientras él se reía y tocaba con su lengua mi piel de manera dulce, besando mis rodillas, mis muslos, mi estómago, antes de regresar al lugar donde estaba ardiendo por él, sólo para provocarme de nuevo.

Se alzó sobre mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella, hmm? —susurró su voz, mientras sus pulgares me acariciaba, causando que mis caderas se levantaran del colchón—. ¿Mi boca… mis dedos… o mi polla?

Gemí.

—Todo. Quiero todo de ti, Masen. _Por favor_.

Se rio sombríamente.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Sus manos tiraron de mí.

—Sobre tus rodillas, Isabella.

Casi sollocé por la brusquedad de su voz. Estaba llena de tanto _deseo_. Su simple orden me dejó sin aliento a causa de mi deseo.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda, rozando gentilmente la orilla de mi espina, llenándome de anticipación. Su cuerpo cubrió el mío, la calidez de su piel traspasó a la mía cuando se pegó a mí. Su dura polla punzaba contra mi abertura, causando otro lloriqueo de necesidad.

—Mi boca —murmuró al besar mi cuello, sus dientes me mordieron ligeramente—. Mis dedos —gimió cuando acarició el húmedo calor entre mis piernas—. Mi polla —gruñó al enterrarse en mí con fuerza, haciéndome jadear—. Querías todo de mí, nena. Lo tienes. Ahora tómalo.

Comenzó a embestir profundamente, su cuerpo me empujó hacia el colchón, sus dedos acariciaban mi clítoris y su boca susurraba palabras sucias en mis oídos, lamiendo mi cuello y besando mi piel.

Él me consumía.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo por el deseo que sentía por él.

No podía acercarse lo _suficiente_ a mí.

Acarició el fuego, aumentando las llamas con su pasión. La habitación se llenó con nuestros sonidos al hacer el amor. El deslizar de piel sobre piel cubierta de sudor, el susurro de las sábanas cuando Masen se empujaba contra mí, el sordo golpeteo de la cabecera chocando con la pared a ritmo con sus embestidas, mis largos gimoteos y sus profundos gemidos.

Sus palabras, su labios, su cuerpo; todo eso me llevaba cada vez más alto, empujándome hacia la cima.

Estaba tan cerca.

Se alzó abruptamente, jalándome con fuerza contra su pecho. Ambos gemimos por lo profundo que se enterró en mí mientras continuaba moviéndose con fuerza. Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome muy fuerte. Los míos se envolvieron en su cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca de mi piel, necesitaba sentir tanto de él contra mí como fuera posible. Su caliente boca encontró mi oído, su voz sonó casi vulnerable.

—Te amo, Bella. Carajo, te amo tanto. Eres mía… siempre mía. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Me desmoroné. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó por sus dulces palabras. Mi boca se abrió en un largo gemido de placer cuando enterró la cara en mi cuello, gimiendo por su liberación.

Nos mantuvimos conectados, sus brazos eran dos bandas de acero a mi alrededor. Se inclinó hacia enfrente, poniéndome gentilmente sobre las sábanas frías, estirándome las piernas y masajeándome la parte trasera de éstas. Se acostó junto a mí, jalándome a sus brazos, sus labios rozaron mi frente.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —susurró su ansiosa voz—. ¿No te lastimé?

—No, Masen… fue maravilloso —le aseguré—. Yo, um, me gusta este lado de ti —añadí tímidamente—. Me gusta cómo me haces sentir.

—Dime.

—Me haces sentir… deseada. Sexy.

—Eres ambas. Quiero que te sientas así siempre. —Inhaló profundamente—. Eres tan perfecta, Bella. Te sientes tan perfecta a mi alrededor. Gracias por confiar en mí.

Besé su piel húmeda.

—Tú eres perfecto para mí, Masen. Cada parte de ti. Te amo.

Sus brazos me acercaron más.

—Te amo, Bella.

Me acurruqué en su calor.

—Esta es mi parte favorita —susurró contra mi cabello.

—¿Qué?

—Abrazarte. El poder mostrarte todo de mí y luego estar cerca de ti.

—La mía también.

Se movió, nuestras piernas se enlazaron, teníamos la piel sucia.

—Estamos todos pegajosos —me reí sobre su pecho.

—Nos prepararé un baño de burbujas.

Sonreí. Amaba como iba de apasionado y controlador a dulce y cariñoso.

—Me gusta estar pegajosa contigo. —Lo besé de nuevo—. Olemos a… nosotros. Me gusta oler así; es un aroma increíble. Es tan _sexy_.

Gimió cuando lo acerqué más con mi pierna.

—Sigue hablando así y vamos a estar muchísimo más… pegajosos, nena.

Bostecé. Intenté ocultarlo y se rio entre dientes.

—Duerme, luego nos daremos un baño. O… —su voz se apagó sugestivamente mientras su mano bajaba por mi espina dorsal para acunar mi culo.

—Hmmm… me gusta ese "o".

Sus brazos se apretaron.

—A mí también.

Suspiré. En realidad estaba demasiado cómoda para moverme justo ahora. Los brazos de Masen eran el mejor lugar en el mundo.

—Duerme, nena. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. —Me besó suavemente—. Siempre estaré aquí.

Suspiré contenta.

Sabía que aquí estaría.

* * *

Primer outtake, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por sus alertas, comentarios y favoritos!


	29. Outtake 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Edward's Eternal** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Edward's Eternal** , I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

El elevador se abrió y entré ansiosamente en la oficina; la plática de Alice se desvaneció de mis oídos al mirar hacia el escritorio de Bella. Decir que me sentí decepcionado al ver su silla vacía y la luz apagada es poco. Luego de estar lejos por un par de días, estaba ansioso por verla, esperaba que estuviera aquí esperándome y que me hubiera extrañado tanto como yo a ella.

Me tragué mi decepción sabiendo que la vería en unas horas. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que terminar, luego iría a casa y ella estaría ahí. Era viernes; sabía que probablemente había tenido una semana ocupada, estaría cansada, y por eso se había ido a casa a esperar por mí ahí.

Con Alice todavía murmurando detrás de mí, me acerqué a mi escritorio, y una sonrisa explotó en mi cara cuando vi lo que estaba ahí.

Un árbol de Navidad, hecho por completo de Werther's, mis dulces favoritos, me estaba esperando. Estaba decorado con moñitos y un montón de velas. Sonriendo, pasé mi dedo sobre los brillantes dulces envueltos en dorado.

Ella me _había_ extrañado.

Me senté, me quité el abrigo y abrí mi maletín. Actualizaría estos archivos y luego podría irme. Quería terminar todo, así podría tener los siguientes días libres para pasarlos con Bella. Era nuestra primera Navidad juntos, y ambos estábamos emocionados por hacer cosas como pareja, incluyendo el invitar a nuestros amigos a cenar el día de Navidad. Bella había estado horneando muchísimo, llenando la casa con los más deliciosos aromas.

Alice se detuvo en mi escritorio.

—Me voy, Masen. No te vas a quedar mucho, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo actualizaré estos, revisaré el buzón de voz y me voy. ¿Nos vemos en Navidad para cenar?

Asintió.

—Estoy muy emocionada y, ah, igual Jasper.

Le sonreí; seguía siendo muy tímida cuando se trataba de su relación.

—Bella también lo está. Está planeando un festín. Creo que tiene suficiente comida en la lista para llenar a Emmett.

Se rio mientras se ponía los guantes.

—Dile que me llame si cree que hay algo más que podamos llevar. ¡Nos vemos en unos días!

Me despedí, luego ella desapareció en el elevador. Le lancé un rápido mensaje a Bella diciéndole que ya había regresado y que estaría pronto en casa.

Tenía pocas semanas que se había mudado conmigo, y aun me hacía sonreír enormemente cada vez que entraba por la puerta y la veía ahí. Ella hacía que la casa fuera un hogar y que mi vida estuviera llena y plena. Ya no podía recordar cómo era mi vida antes de ella.

Terminé rápidamente esos archivos, agradeciendo el haber hecho la mayor parte en el avión y que sólo tuviera que cargarlos al servidor y revisarlos. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa con Bella. Estaba a punto de revisar mi buzón de voz cuando mi teléfono vibró. Lo agarré sonriendo, sabía que tenía que ser ella.

 _ **Te extrañé.**_

Respondí rápidamente.

 _ **También te extrañé. Iré a casa pronto.**_

Otro mensaje llegó.

 _ **¿Te gustó tu árbol?**_

 _ **Me encantó. Te amo.**_

 _ **Tengo otro regalo para ti.**_

Sabía lo que yo esperaba que fuera mi regalo. Ella. Sonreí mientras le respondía.

 _ **Estoy excitado. ¿Me lo darás cuando llegue a casa?**_

 _ **Me gusta que estés excitado. Puedes tenerlo más pronto de lo que crees. Como ahora.**_

Mis dedos pausaron sobre las teclas.

 _ **¿Oh?**_

 _ **Sí. Me siendo muy Navideña. Estoy de un humor dadivoso. Muy a la jo-jo-jo en realidad.**_

 _ **Ya veo. ¿Y cómo obtengo este regalo?**_

 _ **Una parte está en tu cajón superior.**_

Lo abrí y, riéndome, saqué un gorro de Santa. Chica tonta. La adoraba.

 _ **Lo usaré para ti cuando llegue a casa.**_

 _ **Úsalo ahora.**_

¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Por qué querría que usara esto ahora? Una idea se me ocurrió y comencé a sonreír mientras le contestaba.

 _ **Bella, ¿dónde estás?**_

 _ **Sabes dónde estoy. Ven a encontrarme, Edward. Usa el gorro.**_

Me paré rápidamente, desabrochándome la camisa. Si quería el gorro, tendría el gorro. Y sólo el gorro.

Isabella estaba en el edificio. Y quería jugar.

Y ahora, también Edward.

*()*

 **BPOV**

Me senté en la mesa, mis piernas se mecían con ansiedad. Con nervios, me ajusté los tirantes del camisón rojo que estaba usando. Bajé la vista a la bastilla esponjosa preguntándome si sería demasiado, pero se veía tan bonito en el gancho, tan fino y provocador: la parte de enfrente se unía con un moño, enseñando mis pechos. Edward amaba mis pechos. La tanga a juego era pequeña y de encaje. Ambos eran muy delicados y bonitos, junto con el extra añadido: sexys y fáciles de quitar, las otras dos cosas que Edward amaba, especialmente si se trataba de lencería.

Escuché sus pisadas en el pasillo y tragué con anticipación. Lo había extrañado muchísimo; esperaba que le gustara su regalo de bienvenida a casa. Me enderecé, sacando el pecho y adoptando lo que, esperaba, fuera una pose sexy sobre la manta que había extendido en la mesa. Las velas en la habitación lanzaban un tenue brillo y su aroma llenaba el aire. Quería que estuviera complacido. Quería que deseara esto tanto como yo. La puerta de la sala de copiado se abrió, y se me atoró el aliento en la garganta.

Ahí estaba él, la luz del pasillo se metía por la puerta. Se recargó en el marco, su gorro de Santa estaba puesto en su cabeza, su sonrisa era de presunción y, aparte de la cadena en su cuello que yo le había dado, no había ningún otro objeto en su glorioso cuerpo. Tragué al verlo, notando no sólo su expresión llena de lujuria, sino también la larga y pesada erección que llevaba. Obviamente también me había extrañado y deseaba esto —a mí— con muchas ganas. Mi respiración se aceleró al verlo acariciarse a sí mismo mientras me veía, sus ojos nublados y astutos.

 _Feliz Navidad para mí_.

—Jo, jo, jo, Santa —murmuré.

Entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Su voz sonó baja y ronca, la que sabía que yo amaba escuchar en la oscuridad.

—Hola, Isabella.

*()*

 **EPOV**

Si había tenido dudas de dónde estaba, desaparecieron cuando vi la enorme corona de dulces Werther's colgando de la puerta de su sala de copiado. Antes de entrar, agarré un dulce y lo chupé, masticándolo y liberando el sabor por completo en mi boca.

A Isabella le gustaba la dulzura cuando la besaba.

Y planeaba besarla, con fuerza.

Al entrar en la sala, sólo había luz suficiente para verla y ver lo que estaba usando. O no usando. Mi pequeña duende que intentaba ser agresiva era una sirena en un sexy numerito transparente de color rojo que enseñaba sus mejores atributos y sabía, por la forma en que se removía, que estaba más que nerviosa.

Era hora de dejarla relajarse y de que Edward se hiciera cargo.

Me acerqué a ella sin prisas. Sabía que comenzaría a jadear suavemente. Sabía que estaría deseando mi beso. Sus pezones ansiaban mi toque. Su dulce coño estaría húmedo y desesperado por sentirme enterrado profundamente en ella.

Pero no todavía.

—Alguien ha estado ocupada, ¿no, pequeña duende?

—Sí —exhaló.

—¿Tan sexy y esperándome, Isabella? Apuesto a que ya estás mojada, ¿no? ¿Me deseas?

— _Oh, Dios…_ sí.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Dios no está aquí ahora… pero puede que grites por él muy pronto.

Gimoteó, inclinándose hacia enfrente, buscando mi toque. Me mantuve fuera de su alcance, provocándola.

—Santa tiene un regalito para ti, mi chica.

Su voz sonó sin aliento a causa del deseo.

—Creo que no es tan chiquito, Santa.

Me reí en voz baja al pararme frente a ella. Ciertamente no lo era.

Sin prisa alguna, moví mi dedo sobre su clavícula, sonriendo por el estremecimiento que pasó por ella. Dejé que mi toque bajara, acariciando suavemente sus endurecidos pezones, antes de tirar y girarlos mientras ella empujaba su suavidad en mis manos. Ese gimoteo sin aliento que me resultaba tan erótico escapó de sus labios, y no desperdicié tiempo para jalar su cara a la mía y chocar mi boca con la suya. Mi lengua la poseyó, embistiendo y lamiendo. Enterré mis manos en su cabello, ladeando su cabeza, controlando cada movimiento de nuestro beso.

Profundo. Duro. Posesivo.

Deseoso.

Necesitado.

Todo por ella. Siempre por ella.

Me fui sobre ella una y otra vez. Había extrañado su boca. Su sabor. El cómo se sentía debajo de mí.

Jodida perfección.

Estremecimiento tras estremecimiento pasaron a través de su pequeña figura. Sus manos tocaron, agarrándome la nuca, aferrándose a mis hombros. Las mías subían y bajaban por su espalda, agarrando su apretado culo, jalándola hacia mí mientras embestía mi adolorida polla en la húmeda seda de su tanga.

Por muy pequeña que fuera, tenía que irse.

Un rápido tironeo de mi mano y el lindo encaje ya no era un problema. Un movimiento de mi muñeca, y la tela transparente de su camisón se abrió, quedó desnuda contra mí, su cálida y suave piel se presionó contra la mía. Metí primero uno y luego dos dedos en su humedad, embistiendo con largas y lentas caricias mientras besaba arriba y debajo de su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo a mi paso. Se arqueó contra mi mano, y sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de mis dedos. Gimió en protesta cuando aparté mi mano para lamer mis dedos.

—Mi sabor favorito —gruñí, luego choqué mi boca de nuevo con la suya—. Isabella.

Con un pequeño grito, las piernas de Bella se envolvieron en mi cintura, acercándome a su calor. Deliberadamente, froté mi erección en su humedad, mojando mi polla, haciéndola gimotear de nuevo. Me aparté de su boca y encontré su oído.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Isabella? ¿Mi polla? ¿Quieres la polla de Santa, mi sucia duendecita?

—Sí… _oh Dios_ … ¡sí!

—Dilo —exigí, mordiendo su lóbulo—. Dime exactamente lo que quieres. Quiero escucharlo.

—Tu… tu polla… fóllame, Santa. Fóllame duro —jadeó.

—Feliz Navidad, Isabella —gruñí al entrar en ella.

Metiendo las manos debajo de su apretado culo, la levanté mientras embestía en su calor. Ella se apoyó en los codos, su cuerpo arqueándose como un moño mientras acompasaba mis embestidas con pequeños jadeos, y sus manos agarraron mis brazos para mantenerse unida a mí.

La sala se llenó con nuestros sonidos. La mesa crujió y se movió, golpeando la pared a ritmo con mis embestidas. Nuestra piel se reunía y se separaba, resbaladiza a causa del sudor y del deseo. Bella lloriqueó y gimoteó mi nombre mientras yo gemía y siseaba, el calor se construyó y pasó a lo largo de mi espalda, acumulándose en la parte baja de mi estómago. Sus manos se apretaron hasta el punto de causar dolor mientras ella se movía y gritaba. Yo seguí moviéndome, y finalmente la agarré en mis brazos cuando me detuve y me corrí con fuerza. Mi orgasmo estalló en olas de calor y estática que se extendieron desde mi polla y cubrieron cada poro de mi cuerpo. Enterré la cara en la húmeda piel de su cuello mientras gemía su nombre, derramándome en su interior.

Asegurándome de tomar la manta, la mantuve cerca y me hundí en la silla. Mis piernas temblaban, mi cuerpo estaba saciado, mi mente en blanco, y el jodido gorro de Santa seguía firmemente sobre mi cabeza.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, acaricié su cabeza. Sus labios se presionaron suavemente sobre mi pecho. Nos quedamos callados dejando que nuestros cuerpos se relajaran y nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

—Te extrañé muchísimo —susurró luego de unos minutos.

—También te extrañé. Esa fue una gran bienvenida —me reí en su cabello.

Echó la cabeza atrás y le aparté el cabello de la cara, besándola gentilmente.

—Quería sorprenderte —susurró.

—Bien hecho. Funcionó.

Su voz se hizo tímida.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿No lo notaste? —la piqué gentilmente—. No podía llegar al final del pasillo lo suficientemente rápido.

Se acurrucó más cerca.

—Qué bueno.

—Me gustan tus manualidades; la corona y el árbol. Muy festivos.

Se rio.

—Pensé que te gustarían.

Toqué la suave tela que colgaba suelta de sus hombros. A diferencia de su ropa interior, éste sí había sobrevivido nuestro sexo frenético.

—Esto está… bonito. También me gustó.

Estiró la mano y tiró de mi gorro.

—A mí me gusta esto.

Me lo quité de la cabeza con una sonrisa y se lo puse a ella.

—Te queda mejor a ti.

Riéndose, se lo acomodó mejor.

—Lo usaré más tarde para ti… si quieres.

—Quiero. —Levantando su mano, le besé la palma—. ¿Lista para ir a casa?

Me sonrió. Incluso con la tenue luz, podía ver el amor y la calidez en su sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa.

—Ya estoy en casa, Masen. En cuanto estoy en tus brazos, me encuentro en casa.

Se me atoró la respiración. Era lo mismo para mí. En cuanto estaba con ella, me encontraba en casa.

La profunda pasión y el juego que disfrutábamos como Edward e Isabella era un aspecto excitante y satisfactorio de nuestra vida, y amaba cada minuto, cada encuentro, ya sea aquí o en nuestra casa. Aún así, nada era tan gratificante o perfecto como Masen y Bella. Amaba nuestra vida.

La amaba a ella.

La acerqué más, dejando un pesado beso en su cabeza.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella. Te amo.

Sonrió, acunando mi mejilla. Sus dedos eran cálidos y gentiles.

—Feliz Navidad, Masen.

* * *

Este es el último outtake. Un toque sexy mezclado con un poco de dulzura al final, igual que Masen.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!


End file.
